Mahou Sensei Demonica
by AJ Katon
Summary: When a strange new teenager arrives in Mahora, a new demonic wave of trouble arises when the Negima gang begin to learn more about him and the dark secret he has that could alter the fate of Mahora's child mage and dog demon.
1. Prelude

_Mahou Sensei Demonica_

_By_

_AJ Katon_

Disclaimer: I do not own Mahou Sensei Negima or any of its contents. The entire franchise is owned by Ken Akamastu. The new characters to be revealed are the ones I own.

_Prelude_

_The world has always had two separate sides to it. One was the world of the mundane: where regular people live their lives blissfully unaware of the other side. And the other was the world of magic: The place where truly amazing and out of the ordinary things can be found. Where people called mages: beings who wield magical powers, can be found everywhere and strange creatures are large in quantity. However these two things are never supposed to interact._

_It has been this way ever since the Magic Council made the decision to have all traces of magic removed from the world since normal people would not have been able to handle their existence. With this in mind the Magi now work in secret to continue their magical practices to help the world. This act allows balance and stability to be kept between both worlds as they continue to move forward._

_However like the Old world, the magical world had its share of criminal activities and they had their own police squad to deal with such things. The ones in charge of keeping peace were called the Magical Knights, mages who work hard to keep a sense of stability in a world that is the very image of the word weird. _

_And while there is always someone on the side of the light there to help others and save the day that isn't to say that a demon born from the dark can't rise to the challenge as well..._

(--------------------MSD------------------)

In the town of Lavia in the magical world...

Around mid-afternoon...

***"Dammit I'm so hungry."***

That was on the mind a cloaked figure as he made his way through the bustling market town after traveling through the sandy dunes around the town. His face was concealed by a long black cloak while a black sheathed katana and a black one strap bag was strapped to his back. After crossing a desert, which in one word **sucked**, and battling an empty belly...it would have been a serious disaster if he didn't find this place. Now if only he could get some food and cold drinks he would be in peace.

After walking by a few buildings he finally reached a small restaurant in the middle of Lavia. He immediately rushed in and slumped in a chair that was in the back of the place as he awaited someone to take his order. He slipped off his hood and revealed hair that was short, spiky, and the color of crimson red while his face consisted of charcoal black eyes and a tired look that came from long traveling. After a minute or two, a light blond haired waitress who looked to be of eighteen years old came up and asked him what he wanted.

"Can I get an order of the special and a tall glass of water?"

"Sure thing." she answered back as she scribbled it all down on her notepad. She glanced at him for a few seconds before saying, "Say don't I know you from somewhere?" The guy didn't tense or cringe from her question but on the inside he didn't like it.

"This is my first time being here."

"Yeah, but I can't help but think I've seen you from somewhere." She started snapping her fingers trying to conjure up some sort of recognition of the guy in front of her but so far nothing came to mind. After a few seconds of trying her mind snapped and when she finally figured it out her face lit up. "I know you're-"

"Keigo the Demon slayer."

Keigo and the waitress turned their heads to the door and Keigo immediately groaned while putting his face in one hand. Standing in the doorway was a six foot tall man with short golden yellow hair and green eyes, dressed in a white mage cloak with saber sword on his hip. The man had an all knowing smirk on his face as he walked over to Keigo's table. He turned to the waitress and asked, "Can I get an order of the special too? Ms-"

"Rebecca." she answered with a blush and a love struck look that made Keigo roll his eyes. "Its Rebbecca, Mr.-"

"Leon." he replied coolly as he took a seat but kept his sight on her, "Just Leon. Rebecca."

They stared at each other for a good while before Keigo decided that he really wanted his food and cleared his throat. That knocked the woman out of her trance and she quickly went off to place their orders blushing all the way. Leon chuckled at the show but it died off when the Demon slayer said, "Always the skirt chaser huh Leon?"

"It's a lot better than being a guy who was so afraid of them back in the academy." Leon quipped playfully. He knew Keigo back in the earlier days when they trained to be knights and he knew full well of the red head's small fear of the opposite sex. He never knew was why but he always took the chance to rub it in Keigo's face. "Ah those were the funny days."

"Why are you here Leon?" he asked without any hesitation. The knight could practically feel the coldness of those words shiver down his spine.

"Jeez is that the kind of welcome you show a friend?"

"A friend that helped to get me a friggin sensor placed on me so that all the other cops can easily find me and make sure I've been a good boy."

Leon's playful look switched to that of cold authority. "Don't pin that crap on me Keigo. I warned many times to not interfere with knight business and stay off of my superior's radars. If you had just listened you wouldn't be in the position you're in now."

Keigo laid back in his chair and closed his eyes as he realized what his old friend said was true. He had been warned that when it came to the demon slaying he should not have interfered. The knights were people trying to do their jobs and he had gotten one of them hurt because of his meddling. If he had just listened and backed off when he was asked to, he wouldn't be under special supervision by the knights. They wouldn't have put a tracer on him so that they could easily pick him out of a crowd or check up on him monthly to make sure he wasn't causing anymore problems for them.

Which begged the question of one thing. Keigo had already been through the monthly inspection so why was Leon here now?

The two men didn't say anything for a long while as the waitress returned with their specials. The plates consisted of medium sized steaks with a side of vegetables which all looked delicious. After eating their fill, downing three glasses of water each, and paying quick trips to the bathrooms, the two swordsmen payed their tab and left the restaurant. And Leon managed to get the address of that girl.

After walking through the city a little more and stopping in a small clearing full of families at play the two old friends found a bench to sit as they watched the people pass by. When half an hour went by Keigo folded his arms across his chest and finally asked, "So why are you here Leon?"

A smile appeared on the blond haired knight's face as he turned to face Keigo. "I got some news that I think you'd like to know."

"Did they finally decide to fire Drake and kick his ass out of a job?"

Keigo's answer brought a laugh out of his older friend since he knew why the red haired swordsman would ask that. Keigo and Drake Kragier never got along back at the academy and were known as very bitter rivals who were always out to beat each other. Those were another part of the good old days when you got to see two people you know beat the snot out of each other.

So when Keigo's new infamous status had started Drake had gotten every chance he could to find Keigo and challenge him to duels that he would lose all the time. It got a little too serious after a while so the Council had put a restraining order between the two that would stay in effect for...let's say a century.

"No this isn't about Drake." Leon finally said after sobering up and putting on a serious face, "It about you and a deal that you'd be crazy to ignore."

Keigo quirked a brow at what he said until he saw the knight pull a slip of paper out of his pocket. He handed it over to the red haired swordsman who promptly read through it. He frowned as he asked, "What is this?"

"It's a letter telling you that the Council is giving you a chance to prove that you've reformed and can come back to the knights." Before Leon could blink, Keigo stood up and handed the paper back to him.

"Thanks but no thanks."

To say Leon was shocked was the statement of the year. "Are you serious?"

"I told you already. I'm not coming back to the knights. Ever. That life is over and I have to keep moving on."

"But think of all the good you can do if you joined back with us." Leon pleaded trying to help his friend see reason, "You can help people, fight monsters, and even teach other generations how a strong knight makes it this world. With all your experience you can be a big help."

Keigo turned around so that his back could face his friend and sighed. Him being a knight was an old dream that broke a long time ago and he had no reason to go back to it. As he said that part of his life was over. "Thanks for trying to help Leon. Really. But I have no plans to return. That's that."

His tone told Leon that his decision wouldn't budge, no matter what anybody said. Leon let his head droop down before he said, "You seriously changed after you came back from your hometown. Everyone knew that something was up but you wouldn't say anything about it. Then when it came to graduation day, you disappeared all together." He looked to see Keigo looking back at him with dark eyes that conveyed no emotion. "What happened to you man?"

Keigo kept eye contact with Leon for a full minute before he turned his back on him and replied, "Nothing much." and started walking off.

"Keigo." The dark clothed teenager came to a stop and looked back to see Leon staring at him with eyes that said he would have his friend change his mind. Yeah like that could happen. "Look I don't know why you quit the knights and left and like a few others I wish you didn't. I also know that you pretty much prefer this new life you've made for yourself despite the troubles you've gotten into over the demonslayings."

He paused to close his eyes and fold his arms over his chest and continue, "Look man I understand. It's your life, your choice. That's cool and all but please just try the reform thing. You don't have to come back to the knights if you don't want to but at least doing this will get you off our radars so you can live this new life in peace."

"Think about it. No more monthly inspections and no more having you restricted. You would never see the knights again but only if you go through this program and ace it." Leon opened his eyes to see the indecision that was playing over Keigo's face. He knew that whatever the Council would have in mind for him would be hard but it still was better than nothing.

Leon walked over to the slightly shorter swordsman and stopped a couple of steps in front of him and extend his hand to him. "So whaddya say? Care for an adventure?"

Keigo stared back at his old friend and felt the world slow down as he tried to make a choice. On one hand he could do this assignment and get a small chance at freedom but the problem was what kind of assignment was it going to be. Would it be something crazy like slay a whole pack of dragons or something more simple like community service? Either way it may be something he would not like and that didn't sit well. On the other hand he could just keep this act up and continue to be a watched convict of the Council...

"Aw what the hell?" he said aloud before taking Leon's hand and shaking it, "I'll do it."

A smirk played on Leon's face. He finally got this guy to agree to something that may or may not help out his life. Score one for Leon. Keigo let go of his hand and remarked, "Figures they would send a friend to play on my good side."

"Hey just be glad that's me they sent and not Mikara-sensei. You don't even want know what would happen if they got her to do it."

A flash of fear went through Keigo as he remembered his old knight instructor. If they really would have sent her here...._uugghh_. There's no telling what would have happened.

Shaking his head of those thoughts Keigo looked at Leon with skeptic eyes and asked, "So how's this going to work...?"

* * *

Prelude End

So...I'm sorry for being an idiot and deleting the story. Really, really sorry. So now I'm back and trying to bring it back with only a few alterations. It'll still be around the MahoraFest and some of the chapters will return to the way there. Once again, I apologize.

Next up the actual story begins so stay tuned for more MSD.

AJ Katon out.


	2. Incoming Demon

_Mahou Sensei Demonica_

_By_

_AJ Katon_

Disclaimer: I do not own Mahou Sensei Negima or any of its contents. The entire franchise is owned by Ken Akamastu. The new characters to be revealed are the ones I own.

Chapter 1: Incoming Demon

Negi Springfield, child mage and English teacher of the Mahora Girls Middle School, was having a pretty solid day considering the infamous classroom he was teaching. The girls of class 3-A had a big reputation for being the most easygoing and somewhat craziest students in the whole school. Oh and there was also the strange issue they had with stripping clothing.

See isn't that weird?

Well despite all that, today most of them actually seemed absorbed into today's lesson and even taking notes. This made Negi secretly relieved since because of his young age and stature, he would have a hard time handling the rowdy bunch. And there were the times they would mess with him with teases and bone crushing hugs since he's "adorable". Yeah it's been a long bumpy road.

"All right then," Negi announced to the class as he held a book in his hand called Neo-Horizon, "It's time to choose someone to translate the next few sentences. So who's up for it?"

At that moment practically, every girl in the room turned away as to not look him in the eye. For some reason, they never really did want to stand up and read the English literature and Negi would have to call someone up in order to get it done. The reasons why were unknown but the child mage had a sneaking suspicion that the girls either didn't know what was written, they were very shy, or just lazy. Either way someone was going to read.

Swooping his gaze throughout the classroom and seeing most of the girls look back with those love struck eyes he'd seen for awhile now, Negi decided to go with his backup choice, "Asuna-san why don't you try?"

That unfortunately just set the bell wearing redhead off as she stood up and slammed her hands on the desk, "Why the hell do you keep calling me to this? Why not Maki-chan or Inchou?"

"Hey don't drag me into this!" Makie yelled with small hints of tears in her eyes.

Ayaka took a moment to smirk and flick some of her light blond hair, "Well if you can't do it Asuna then I guess I'll just have to pick up the slack. It can't be helped when there is one who knows nothing is asked to do something challeng-"

Ayaka couldn't finish her sentence because at that moment the textbook for the class was thrown at her head. Mind you, the book wasn't that thick so the class rep would be okay but seriously. Would you let someone get away with throwing something hard at you when you are arguably taller? And said thrower was your arch-rival?

With these points made and accounted for, Ayaka did the one thing she was known for doing and the 3-A spectacle known as the Class Rep V.S. Asuna smackdown began again. The other girls did their student duty and began cheering and encouraging the fights. A few even put a couple of bets on who would win.

"I got 100 yen on Inchou!"Sakurako yelled as she pumped her fist in the air.

"150 on Asuna!" Misa countered.

"250 on Asuna!"

"Girls can you please stop!" Negi yelled as he tried to stop the violence as per his teaching duties but alas due to his small stature he wasn't exactly up to snuff to stop them. The only deterrent to their violent behavior was the sound of the school bell ringing, signaling that class was over for today.

Negi had to breathe a sigh of both relief and annoyance when he'd realized that he set this whole thing into motion by calling on Asuna and mentally commenting on the fact that today was going smoothly. Can you say jinxing yourself? Well now ya know.

Just as the girls were about to leave, however, Negi called them to a stop to make an announcement, "Oh and before I forget girls, please remember that we have to submit our class presentation for the Mahora festival coming soon. The required date is next week."

"No problem Negi-kun!" Haruna Saotome suddenly announced giving the ten year old teacher a thumbs up and a wink, "3-A's gonna give something that's gonna blow all the other classes out the way! Are ya with me girls?"

"YEAH!" And with that, the 3-A girls were off and gone. Negi sweat dropped and sighed at the ever crazy class he had. Their hearts were in the right place and their enthusiasm could not be rivaled, it just came to what was going on in their heads that made him question everything they did.

_I just hope that whatever they have planned will not involve me losing any clothing or them for that matter. _Negi inwardly hoped that his prayers would, for once, be heard and that it would come true. One could only hope.

"Looks like you've got a lot on your mind boya."

Negi whipped his head around to see none other than his master in the ways in magic, and life in general, Evangeline McDowell standing next to his desk with Chachamaru. The gynoid bowed to Negi in respect.

"Uh hello Eva-san. What brings you here?"

"Just came to tell you that I'm expecting you tonight for some training so I expect you to be on time. I trust you know not to be late."

"Y-yes Eva-san. I'll see you tonight." There was no denying the underlying feeling of fear Negi was feeling and no one could blame him for it.

"See that you do. Oh and by the way, the Konoe girl and you're redhead girlfriend are waiting for you outside. You should see what they want."

"Right Ev-...wait what do you mean my girlfriend?" Negi asked when her last words finally registered and a confused look washed over his face.

"Kagurazaka."

"You mean Asuna-san? She's not my girlfriend!" Negi exclaimed while flailing his arms in a goofy fashion as a small blush began to arise on his face.

"Whatever." Was Eva's cool reply as she left the English teacher's side with Chachamaru following behind after giving Negi a goodbye bow. With the last two gone, Negi decided to get going as well and see what his roommates wanted.

* * *

Going forward a bit...

Kazumi Asakura walked out of the camera shop with a big grin after buying a new video camera model to use in her journalistic ambitions. Her new baby came with all the necessities she needed for sleuthing and was so light that she could carry it with no complications. With this new device any new scoop would be hers in a matter of seconds!

"Hey Asakura-anesan!" The red head turned around to see Chamo running up to her. She crept down on her knees to give him a hand to getting on her shoulders. When he was situated she asked, "What's up Chamo?"

"Ah nothing really. I just got some time on my hands and I'm kinda bored."

Kazumi sighed because she knew the feeling. Things did quiet down after that whole demon incident awhile ago and that served drive the reporter in her insane. She had a child teacher who was a mage and a bunch of classmates who could do almost superhero type things! Where was the next big story that was supposed to come!

"Aw well." she said with a sigh, "Guess we can't always have great things comi-"

"Whoa!" Chamo yelled much to Kazumi's surprise. She quickly moved to the side to speak with him quietly so they wouldn't draw any attention, "What's up Chamo?"

"I just felt a huge spike of magic coming from the west of here. I don't know what it is but it could be major trouble." the ermine replied as his fur bristled from the magical energy.

"Trouble eh?" the 3-A student asked with a slight smirk as she regarded the ermine on her shoulder. Looks like her prayers have been answered! With this knowledge she turned to the west and took off for all she was worth. As she ran Chamo had to adjust himself on her shoulder to keep himself from flying off.

"Whoa Asakura-nesan what's up?" he asked as he managed to get a firmer grip on the girl.

"What does it look like Chamo? I'm going to go check this out." Her statement caused the perverted animal's face become full of fear and shock as he looked back at her and asked, "You're not serious, are you ane-san?"

"Now Chamo, you know me better than that." she responded with a wink that said it all to her poor animal friend.

* * *

At that time...

"So we're having beef and rice tonight?" Negi asked as he walked with Konoka, Setsuna, and Asuna through the market with bags in his hand. They felt a bit heavy but thanks to his training he really wasn't feeling the weight yet. "Yep, its gonna be delicious." Konoka replied to him.

Negi nodded to that idea. It definitely did sound delicious and he couldn't wait to try some. Setsuna noted how relaxed Negi was feeling and let a small smile grace her face. Asuna also saw the short magi's change in disposition and leaned over to whisper to Konoka, "Nice idea to bring Negi along with us Konoka."

"Yes Ojou-sama. Negi-sensei seems to be feeling a lot better after class today." Konoka raised two fingers in a piece sign and replied, "It's all thanks to the fortune I read to him. Although I didn't get to finish the last part."

"What last part?" asked Negi who managed to hear them speak at the last second.

"Oh well I found out that there was a second part to your horoscope Negi-kun." Negi stopped abruptly at the new revelation but didn't let go of the bags. Could it be that there was some horrible new fate was waiting just around the corner for him.

"Um what did it say?" he asked trying to hide the fear in his voice.

"Oh hang on I have it right here." Konoka looked through her purse for several seconds before she found the article and fished it out. She unfolded it so that it was easier to read and repeated the same words over again, "Today is a day big day for you. A fateful encounter with bring with good times to come."

Then she read the next part, "This new encounter will bring about new beginnings as your fate will be changed forever."

Okay. Those words weren't exactly good nor were they exactly bad so Negi didn't know how to feel about them. Oh and the best part was that since Konoka was part of the occult club and and had some magical power of her own she always gave accurate readings. So this fortune may come true before the day is over. Well at least he had a heads up.

"Hey Negi-kun!" Negi whipped his head around and saw Kazumi heading his way with Chamo on her shoulders. When she finally reached him he waited a second to the photographer catch her breath since she looked like she had been running for a while. "What's wrong Asakura-san?"

"Aniki don't tell me you don't sense anything!" Chamo replied as he jumped off Kazumi and unto Negi's head.

"No not reall-"

_**Tink!**_

Negi's body suddenly jolted when he felt what Chamo did earlier. "W-what was that?"

"That's what I've been talking about. There's a huge spike of magical energy trying to come through into this world."

"This isn't good." Setsuna chimed as she grasped her wrapped up sword, "If something is coming there's a chance that it may be a demon or some unsuspecting wizard. If we don't do something there's a chance of some normal person might stumble upon it and make things worse."

She looked down to speak to Negi, "Negi-sensei we need to go and intercept whatever's coming." Negi nodded to her and the five people and one ermine made their way west with Chamo giving the directions.

After a crossing a few blocks the gang finally reached the place that they were looking in a small alley that was next to the bridge that connects to the dorms. Negi was at the head of the group with his staff in both hands ready to fight if necessary with Setsuna and Asuna behind him, both wielding their weapons, and Konoka, Kazumi and Chamo pulling up the rear. They walked into the alley searching in all directions as Negi and Chamo felt the energy get stronger and stronger. Setsuna was right, something was coming and it was going to be big. Negi pulled his students to a stop as he felt the wind start to pick up and he knew it wasn't him doing it. The wind got stronger and stronger until he started seeing electrical sparks rising from the ground.

"Here it comes." he said as he got into a fighting stance with Asuna and Setsuna doing the same. They continued to watch as the energy continued to spiral in a circle for a minute before a magical symbol appeared on the ground. "What the heck is that?" Asuna asked.

"It's a teleportation symbol." Setsuna answered, "Something is trying to come through. Prepare yourself!"

The three fighters got ready as the magic circle became brighter and brighter until it exploded into a bright yellow flash. They placed their hands over their eyes and let the potentially harmful rays flash for as long as they needed. Luckily they didn't need to worry about anyone else seeing this since they put a image distortion spell over the area. No mundanes are going to see this little show.

After few seconds the flash ended with an abrupt bump, like something falling to the ground. Thinking that the spectacle was over, Negi removed his hand from his face and looked to see what happened. The other girls heard him gasp so they opened their eyes as well and followed his gasp. They saw the form of a person wearing a long black cloak that had a blood stain on it, passed out on the ground face to the pavement with a katana and a bag on his back.

Negi's group rushed over to his side and moved him so that they could get a good look at his face. When they flipped him over his hood fell off and revealed an unconscious face of none other than Keigo.

Since no one said anything, Asuna decided to be the first one to talk, "Who is this guy?"

"I don't know Asuna-san," the eleven year old said as he inspected Keigo's small injuries, "But whoever he is, he's recently been in a fight and he may have been lucky to make it here alive." He then shifted the taller boy's body in order to have him sit up, "We have to get him some medical treatment."

"Negi-sensei, I'm not so sure about this. We don't know anything about this person. He could be dangerous for all we know." Setsuna said as she kept her eyes on the katana on the red haired boy's back. She could tell that it had been used a lot and with experience so this guy must have some extensive fighting skill.

"That may be true but it's my duty as a magister to help those in trouble and like you said, we don't know anything about him. He may not be a threat."

"But-"

"Come on Setsuna-san. If this guy tries anything, we'll just kick his butt like we always do," Asuna said with a relaxed tone.

In the end, Setsuna succumbed to their reasonings, mostly because she knew if they used Konoka on her she would have to say yes anyway. With that out of the way, Asuna and Setsuna picked up the cloaked teenager and steadied him on their shoulders. He wasn't as heavy as they thought he was as Negi and the others walked away from the alleyway.

* * *

Meanwhile....

A lone figure stood atop one of the tallest buildings in Mahora wearing a dark cloak that resembled Keigo's. He folded his arm as he watched the girls and Negi take Keigo out of the alleyway and towards the Mahora school. He frowned because he knew it wouldn't be easy to get into the school with its annoying barrier and the strong mages that were on the other side of it. What a pain.

***"Oh well there are other ways of getting him out of there and into my hands."*** The cloaked being thought as an evil smirk appeared on his face. The man moved his gaze from his main target and extended his arms out to his sides and a dark purple glowing symbol appeared at his feet and engulfed him into its light. Before he left completely one last thought crossed his mind, ***"Now...let's get ready for tonight."***

Ch.1 End

Yes, I changed it so Negi doesn't know Keigo anymore. It's only a small tweak and won't affect the story that much, so please don't hate me. Oh and Keigo may become a little meaner and distant if possible. I don't know yet since I'm still revamping the story.

Stay tuned for more MSD.

AJ Katon out.


	3. Meeting in Mahora

_Mahou Sensei Demonica_

_By_

_AJ Katon_

Disclaimer: I do not own Mahou Sensei Negima or any of its contents. The entire franchise is owned by Ken Akamastu. The new character Keigo is the one I own along with some other characters along the way.

Chapter 2: Meeting in Mahora

_One day ago..._

_Keigo laid in a bed in the local Lavia hotel with his hands behind his head in deep thought. It was about half an hour to midnight, so in just a few hours he would go through whatever test the Magic Council, the same Council that has kept him under constant watch, in the hopes of earning his freedom. It sounded good when being said but now that he thought about it he wasn't so sure. And it was these unsettling thoughts that kept him from going to sleep._

_Groaning from how his mind was keeping him awake he got up from the bed and decided to take a walk around town to clear his mind. He gathered his belongings, opened the windows and leapt out into the night. He landed on the ground with a silent thud and stood there for a few seconds before he began a walk that had no destination in mind._

_This type of thing usually helped him out a great deal when it came to making big decision and since the moon was out and it was quiet made it even better. He continued to walk around the town for several minutes and stopped when he came across the small clearing where the moment of his unrest came to be._

_This would be the most nerve racking thing he would ever have to do and yet he felt a need to go through with it. Never mind the fact that when he does something bug he would have the strongest urge to see it through, he actually wanted to do this to do exactly what Leon said. He wanted a less annoying life and getting the people he used to work with off his back would be a good way to do it. His resolve set he turned away from the spot and decided to head back to his hotel and sleep._

_**Tink!**_

_Keigo's eyes widened in shock as he felt something coming for him and he instinctively jumped to his right and dodged a barrage of dark arrows. He rolled before he got back on his feet and pulled out his sword but before he could spot his attacker, he was hit by another dark arrow and sent crashing into the pavement. He cursed as he got back to his feet and moved to the side when he sensed a punch coming towards his face. The red haired teenager grabbed the man that was connected to it and pulled the being toward him to him to knee him in the stomach._

_He followed it up with a palm strike and a roundhouse kick to the face, sending the man sprawling away from him back to the ground. The man was about to get back up when he felt a something slam into his chest and when he looked up he saw Keigo's foot holding him down while the teenager himself placed the tip of the sword over his face._

_Keigo moved the sword so that he could remove the hood from his attacker and see his face. The other cloaked figure looked like an adult man in his twenties with long black hair that was spilled all over the grown and black piercing eyes. Keigo crouched down further to look him in the eye and say, "You've got five seconds to tell me why you attacked before I beat the crap out of you."_

_To the red head's surprise the man chuckled at him. What the heck?_

_"Same as always Keigo-kun. Strong as a demon and fierce as a wildfire." the man said after he had his small laugh. Keigo arched a brow at how the guy addressed him. Who the heck was he?_

_The man looked puzzled as he noticed Keigo's look of confusion as well. "Now Keigo-kun, don't tell me you've forgotten who I am. Especially after the last time we met."_

_"Keigo!" _

_The red haired swordsman looked over his shoulder to see Leon standing behind him before he grabbed him by the shoulders and threw him off the guy on the ground. Keigo got to his feet to see the blond knight's face change to a look of pure anger, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"_

_"Dammit Leon, think!" Keigo yelled back at him. "You know damn well I would never do something like this without a reason! He attacked me!"_

_Before Leon could speak another word Keigo charged for him and pushed him away as the attacker was back on his feet with a dark purple glowing fist that he was going to hit the blond knight with._

_The dark cloaked man charged for Keigo after seeing his opening and hit him with a flurry of glowing punches to the gut that made the ex knight double back while holding his gut but the man wasn't done there as he pulled his fist back for one last attack. When he punched Keigo again the attack erupted into a giant purple blast that Keigo took to his gut. The teenager screamed in pain as he was sent flying into the air and into a wall before falling to the ground face first. From the way he looked and from the blood forming on his cloak it was easy to see that he had lost consciousness._

_The attacker tsked as he saw the beaten form of Keigo lying on the ground. This was very disappointing. _

_Here he had traveled so see Keigo again after so long only to have him lose so easily and to one attack. "Such a shame Keigo-kun. I expected better from you." he said as he made his way toward the beaten swordsman._

_Suddenly Leon appeared above the man with an unsheathed saber and tried to cut him in half only to have him duck to the side out of the knight's reach. The man looked at Leon who glared back with piercing eyes of rage as he growled, "Stay away from my pal or you'll regret it."_

_The man chuckled again, amused by Leon's show of friendship, "Now now. This is not about you; it's about me and Keigo-kun. So will you please move out of the way?" _

_"Not on your life." Leon retorted shifting to a sword stance. _

_The man groaned as he shook his head. "Guess I have no other choice then."_

_Leon quirked a brow at the man's words. What was he talking about? A second later the man raised his hand and snapped his fingers. Nothing happened for several seconds before he sensed strong magic behind him and turned around to see a strange sight. Keigo still lied on the floor but for some reason a bright yellow light was glowing under him. The glow seemed to get brighter and brighter till a strange glyph appeared under Keigo that seemed to be engulfing him…_

* * *

Present day…

"Gah!" Keigo screamed as he sat up from a bed he didn't know he had gotten into. He hyperventilated from the nightmare for a few seconds before he calmed down and took in what he could from his surroundings. The time was about midday and from the way the room looked he deduced he was in a hospital of some kind. It was a plain room that was fairly big to accommodate at least one person at a time with a sink in one corner and a bathroom to the next.

He winced when he felt a sharp pain in his right arm and when he looked to see the bandage over it he also noticed that he was no longer in his cloak, in fact his cloak, sword and bag were all sitting next to him on the floor. He was in his regular clothing which was a black and red coat with a black muscle shirt underneath and dark brown pants. While he appreciated being brought to some medical attention one question still hung in his mind: Who had brought him here anyway? Plus what happ-

He paused as he remembered the events from last night. He was attacked by someone and knocked unconscious. Now he was in this new and unfamiliar place and since he was still alive there was a safe bet that whoever sent him here would be back. If that was true then he had better get out of here and get ready.

Keigo was about to get up and make a quick exit but froze when he heard the doorknob to the bathroom shake. ***"Crap! There just had to be someone still here,"*** he thought as he saw the knob turn and the door open. He jumped from the bed and stood in a fighting stance to prepare himself for a fight. So it was perfectly understandable to say he was confused when a girl came out.

The girl had red hair that was a little bigger and spikier than his and her eyes were closed as she wiped her hands with a papertowl. She was wearing a light brown shirt and tie that was accompanied by a skirt that reached a bit above her knees**. **If Keigo had to guess it was probably a uniform or something. It did look cute on her he had to admit.

Kazumi threw the papertowl away and opened her eyes as she headed back to Keigo's room and when she saw that he was wide awake she flinched a bit. He looked like he was about to attack so she had the right to be a little worried. The two stared at each other for a short while before Asakura asked, "Uh, you're not going to hurt me are you?"

Keigo realized what he was doing and shifted from his stance to stand up straight, still a little suspicious about the girl in front of him. "No I'm not."

"Whew that's a relief." The Mahora paparazzi girl said as she placed a hand to her heart as she walked toward him. "Because if you were I may have had to resort to a few tricks I have to that may hurt you instead."

***"Somehow I doubt that."*** Keigo mentally quipped before he folded his arms and asked, "Who are you?"

"My so eager to get know me already?" Kazumi teased only to have Keigo frown at her. Okay maybe this guy didn't have a sense of humor. "Calm down I was just kidding. And my name's Kazumi Asakura by the way."

Okay that was taken care of. Next part, "Where am I?"

"You're in the Mahora all girls' school infirmary in Mahora city. Located only in Japan."

***"So I'm back in Japan, huh?"*** Keigo thought as he stroked his chin. ***"Well at least I'll know my way around town. Now all I have to do is disappear from here."***

"Hey," The teenager being addressed raised his head instinctively to look at her.

"What?"

"What's your name?"

Oh yeah, knew that was coming. Indecision played on Keigo's face as he wondered what good it would due to have some random girl knowing his real name. Granted he couldn't detect any magical power coming from her and this was a mundane city, he had to keep a sense of secrecy to himself since it was just how he was, "First how'd you get me here? I'm not exactly light."

Kazumi huffed a bit when Keigo didn't answer her question, but she couldn't blame him for being suspicious. Maybe if she gave him some information, he would ease up a bit, "I got some help from a few friends and another mage, Negi Springfield."

Keigo's charcoal eyes widened to a degree at that small bit, "The Thousand Master's kid?" The Demon slayer received a nod from the redheaded reporter and started thinking. If that kid is here, then maybe things won't be so bad and since this girl knew what Negi was then maybe she was a helper or something, "Why is Negi here?"

Kazumi smirked at Keigo and that made him feel a bit unnerved. That smirk was one of mischievous intent, "Only if you tell me what you're name is."

"Are you serious?" She nodded only once, "Why do you want to know?"

"Why don't you want to tell?"

"Because I don't want to."

"Aw come on," Asakura whined in a cutesy way. She then leaned forward a bit as she looked at him with puppy dog eyes and trembling lip: Classic combo, "Pretty please?"

"Do you really think that would work on me?"

Keigo's blunt reply made Asakura falter a bit but this reporter didn't give up that easily, "Oh well, if you want to be stingy over something so simple as a name it's your choice." When it looked like he believed it, a glint went off in the 3-A student's eyes. Now she had him!

"I mean all I did was help locate you when you got dropped here by that weird magic…"

_Keigo noticeably twitched at that._

"…helped get you here even though you did have a sword which made the process of getting you in difficult…"

_A noticeable flinch as he turned his head away from her._

"…and you were pretty banged up by that time and out of worry I did decide to stay behind to make sure you were all right…,"

_This time it was like he had been punched by guilt._

"I mean all I was asking for was a name from you but if you don't feel like that won't be enough to balance out all the help I've given and such…"

"Okay! I get it!" Keigo yelled stopping Asakura from continuing her tirade against him. She smirked inwardly at her plan. Guys never could handle being guilty.

With that over, Asakura asked again, "So what's your name?"

"Keigo the Demon Slayer. Now why is Negi here?"

Kazumi flashed him a mischievous grin when she answered, "He's my homeroom and English teacher."

Keigo went quiet but he arched a brow over how this conversation was going. If he remembered correctly that Negi kid should be about eleven this time around. What the heck was he doing teaching middle school girls?

"Okay." Keigo said as he pinched the bridge between his nose and looked Kazumi, "First tell me how the heck is an eleven year old is your teacher and what happened to me."

* * *

Switching over to the young magi...

Negi decided it would be a wise decision to go to Dean Konoe to report on what's happened. Unfortunately since he and the girls only found Keigo and he was not up to talking, all he could tell the principal was the dark clad teenager was found in an alley in an unconscious heap so the group had brought him to the school infirmary to rest. So after a few moments of talking the eleven year old concluded his report and waited to see what the elderly man would decide to do.

"Hmm. This is very strange indeed. Teleportation magic is very difficult to come by and from what you told me about his condition he may have been in some sort of battle." The old man stated as he stroked his long beard.

"Normally we'd have someone from the association handle this but since most of the teacher's have other matters to attend to and Takahata-sensei is temporarily not here at the moment, I'm going to ask that you look after this new guest." He then raised a bushy eyebrow to look Negi in the eye, "Are you up to it, Negi-kun?

"Yes headmaster," Negi stated with a smile.

The elder Konoe chuckled at the lad. "Thank you, Negi-kun. But please make sure that no trouble starts on the grounds. Understood?"

"Yes Headmaster." Negi bowed to the old man and turned to leave the room. When he opened the door Konoka, Asuna, Setsuna, and Chamo were all waiting outside to hear what the news was. At the sight of their teacher the three girls rose from their seats and went to ask him how it went.

Negi replied, "The principal says its okay for that boy to stay for awhile but we've got to keep his being here low key."

"Yeah we don't the others in our class to know there's a guy here," Asuna mused as she folded her arms in an all knowing way, "Remember how your first day here went?"

Negi thought about his first day and inwardly shuddered when he remembered all the girls that tired to hug him, strip him, or talk about how cute he was. It was a bit of a disaster and definitely not something he would wish on anyone else. "Uh I guess you're right." he replied with a sweat drop.

"Well our guest should be feeling better now after leaving him in the infirmary. Shall we visit him Negi-sensei?" Setsuna said, getting everyone to agree with her. With that done, the group left the hallway and made their way back to the infirmary.

Meanwhile, unbeknownst to the leaving group two small girls had been listening in on their conversation. "Did ya hear that Fumika?" asked one of the girls whose pink hair was done in two long pigtails that went pass her cheeks.

"I sure did onee-chan." Fumika replied mischievously to her sister. "And I think the others would like to hear about this..."

* * *

Back to Keigo...

Keigo strangely shivered as he listened to Kazumi. He didn't know why but he felt some kind evil coming for him but it was a strange type of evil. Moving away from that thought he tuned back into Asakura as she finished talking about the demon incident last week.

***"So the kid's been having his own adventures huh?"*** thought the red haired swordsman with smirk. ***"It's good to know he graduated. I always thought he'd be bookworm, but a teacher in Japan? He's definitely done himself good. Now if he could stop those bloody wind sneezes he'd be alright."***

Keigo shook his head as he thought of the many times Negi's sneeze had gotten him in trouble. The kid had the weirdest luck sometimes that it was funny. It was so funny that Keigo let out a small chuckle that didn't go unnoticed by Kazumi. She raised a brow at his unexpected laugh since she didn't say anything to cause it. He did look kind of handsome with that smile though.

Keigo realized his slip of emotion and explained, "Ah, I'm sorry but hearing what you said reminded me of the times Negi got in trouble for that sneeze of his. Those were funny times back then."

"It's cool but I've got a question to ask you." Keigo looked at her with confusion but he replied, "Like what?"

"How about an interview?" The moment she asked she pulled a pen and notepad which served to make Keigo sweat drop. Where did she pull those from, her skirt?

Before either one of them could say anything, there was a knock at the door. Kazumi decided to go over and answer it while Keigo decided to get his things. When he had his sword in one hand and as he reached for his backpack he felt something cold creep down his spine. Something was wrong.

He turned back to see Asakura opening the door and through instinct Keigo rushed from his spot to Kazumi's side. The reporter of Mahora blushed when she felt Keigo's arm around her waist but before she could ask him what he was doing he pulled her back towards the bed as she heard something hit the ground where she had been.

When Keigo finally reached the bed he let Kazumi go and turned back to face the dark figure before him as he drew his sword. He flashed a malevolent glare at the cloaked man before he charged for the two teenagers again with dark glowing fist. Kazumi watched as Keigo closed his eyes as the man came forward before the teenage swordsman's blade burst into flames. Snapping his black eyes open Keigo went for the man, blocking his strike in the middle of the room and the two struggled for the upper hand.

"What's happening?"

Keigo and the man turned their heads to the door to see Negi and company standing there with wide eyes and gaping mouths. Keigo decided to take advantage of the short distraction summon more of his ki. When that was done he shoved the man away from him and roundhouse kicked him to the wall on the right. The man hit the wall and fell to his knees before Keigo came over to grab him by the collar and shove him back into the wall. He looked his attacker in the eyes and said, "Where are you?"

The man smiled under his hood and replied, "You'll know soon enough." Then the man disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving no trace of himself behind. Keigo glared at the empty space while the others stayed in their spots in total silence. After a while Kazumi got off the bed and walked over to the silent swordsman to ask, "Keigo, you okay?"

Keigo didn't say anything as he walked back towards his backpack and sheathed his sword. He also grabbed his cloak that was on the floor and stuffed into his backpack and slid onto his back. "Excuse me, Keigo-san. What's wrong?" Negi asked as he tried to understand what just happened.

"I have to go. Now."

"Why?"

Keigo stood up and looked at the room inhabitants in the eyes with serious stare, "That guy, whoever he is, will be back to get me and since he's seen all of you I can assume he'll come after you as well. Especially Asakura." He paused to look at Kazumi, "You'll be fine as long as you stay within Negi's protection and don't go out at night." He then moved to the bed and opened the window,

"Wait what about you?" asked Asuna since she and everyone else was curious about what he was about to do next. He looked over his shoulder as he stood in the window and answered, "Don't worry. I'll be fine on my own but you all need to stay safe, so stay together tonight. I'll come back after I've made sure that guy won't bother you later." Then Keigo did something they hoped he wouldn't do. He jumped out of the window. On the third floor of the school.

Keigo felt slightly lighter as he descended to the ground out of the window where he knew he may have caused some panic to Negi and the others. Well that was his bad but to be honest jumping from this height was really scary to him since he had been trained for something like this. As soon as he saw himself getting closer to the ground he landed gracefully in a crouch that looked like it was out of an action movie. Oh yeah this was way cool.

Standing up Keigo looked around to see if anyone else was around which he should have done earlier but meh what's done is done. He realized he was totally alone and looked back up to the third floor to see Negi and the others expelling held breaths of relief before Negi and Chamo cheered, "That was awesome Keigo-san!"

Keigo smirked and waved to the young magi but before he could walk away something happened. He had that cold feeling again. Like something was coming for him. Something evil. It wasn't until he heard running steps coming his way that he turned his head to the right and saw what was terrifying him. Practically all the girls of the class 3-A were staring right at him!

"There he is!" Haruna shouted as she pointed to the unsuspecting guy, "It's Negi-sensei's secret friend!"

"Get him!"

That was the order that made Keigo's face go pale and his eyes shrink to small specks. "Oooooh Craaaapp!" He yelled as he turned on his heel and ran for the Bridge connecting the residential district from the school for all he was worth with the hyperactive girls chasing after him.

Negi and the others sweat dropped at the comical chase that gave them all deja vu about a certain young teacher. When he remembered the attack that just happened in the room, Negi shook his head and turned to Kazumi and asked, "Asakura-san, do you know why that man attacked Keigo-san?"

Kazumi shrugged her shoulders and answered, "No idea. But I'm suspecting he may be the reason why Keigo got here in the bad shape we saw him in. I think he may be in some serious trouble here."

Taking a second to think about the situation, Negi figured that whoever Keigo was he was a person who was in danger and if that person posed a threat to his students it was Negi's job to get rid of him. Turning back to Asakura with eyes of determination, Negi said, "Tonight I'm going help him."

"And we're going with you." Asuna said and before Negi could argue she cut him off, "We all are very dependable fighters Negi and you know it. We've all trained ourselves in case something like this happened and since that guy's already seen us he'll come after us anyway so we might as well fight him head on instead of hiding."

Negi tried to come up with a good counter argument but all he could come up with was nadda. Asuna had covered all the points he was going to cover and besides... he couldn't persuade the red head to do anything else once she set her mind to it. So Negi shook his head and replied, "Alright you can help. But if things get really bad I want you and the others out of the fight and somewhere safe. And there are no buts on that Asuna-san. I won't jeopardize your safety."

"Yeah, yeah I hear ya." So now they were in agreement. Tonight they were going after Keigo. But the question is. "How are we going to locate Keigo-san when the time comes?"

Setsuna's question was answered by Kazumi herself when she raised a finger and smirked, "Don't worry. I'll find Keigo."

Everyone looked at her with surprised eyes. How the heck was she going to do that? "How?"

The paparazzi girl flashed them a mischievous grin and winked before saying, "You just leave that little detail to me."

Ch.2 End

Stay tuned for more MSD.

AJ Katon out.


	4. Demon's Dawn part 1

_Mahou Sensei Demonica_

_By_

_AJ Katon_

Disclaimer: I do not own Mahou Sensei Negima or any of its contents. The entire franchise is owned by Ken Akamastu. The new character Keigo is the one I own along with some other characters along the way.

Ch.3 Demon's dawn part 1

The same day but at nighttime...

The city of Mahora was illuminated with bright lights of night life while the black night sky above it was lined with the tiny stars that people would always look at as they twinkled and fascinated those who felt like it had a romantic setting especially for teens in love. And now, even though he wasn't in love, Keigo takes his time to look at the sparkling sky and feel content by it.

He was standing atop the roof of one of the many tall buildings in Mahora after his...run-in with the class of 3-A. Why the heck were they even chasing him was beyond him but he managed to outrun them by the bridge and spirit away. Now as he remembered the reason for him still being in this city, he hopped off the building and proceeded to drop all the way down to the pavement below. Once again he landed in a graceful crouch.

Standing up to regard his now darker surroundings Keigo fixed the strap of his sword and bag and proceeded his patrol through the city. He managed to cover a few blocks before he decided to stop for a bit and grab a bite to eat. Luckily he managed to grab a quick burger thanks to his secret funds he acquired over the years of mercenary work. He finished the ice cream on a street corner when he felt he was being followed.

***"I don't have time for this."*** thought the red haired swordsman as he decided to keep walking, sensing his followers footsteps behind him. The mysterious person followed after him for another block until he turned a corner into an alley. Naturally the figure followed him into the opening but when it got there it was surprised to see that Keigo had disappeared. Moving forward into the dark space, the follower didn't get far when Keigo reappeared from the shadows and grabbed the person by the waist and mouth.

"Who are you?" he questioned as he held onto the person but when he felt the being move the teenager's hands found themselves on top of something unexpected. Something round and soft and strangely big. Plus he noticed the person waist was perfectly rounded in a pear shape. Almost like a-

"Oh crap! I'm so sorry!" he yelled after the realization it him. He had groped a girl! That triggered some bad memories he had and he knew what came next! "Please it was an accident. I thought you were-and then I-and- please don't beat me!" he said after trying to explain himself while clapping his hands together and closing his eyes in a prayer.

Silence followed for a few seconds before Keigo heard the faint sound of...giggles? Giggles? Opening one eye, he looked to see what was going on and let his arms drop to his sides and his eyes open all the way when he saw Kazumi Asakura laughing at him. What the heck?

Kazumi stopped her laughing after she realized Keigo was looking right at her and as she wiped a tear out of her eye she teased. "Man now that was the last reaction I expected out of you of all people. Man I had no idea you were so innocent. It was kinda cute in a way." Her words served the purpose to bring a blush to Keigo's face.

He straightened himself before he regarded the girl with a stern frown, "How did you find me?"

A mischievous grin formed on her face and her only reply was, "Oh I have my secret ways, like a GPS signal in your backpack."

Keigo immediately checked his belongings and sure enough there was a phone with GPS in there. Did she put that in there while he was sleeping? "Well you shouldn't be here. Go back to the school." Keigo started to go out of the alley way but halted when Kazumi placed herself in front of him.

Keigo narrowed his eyes at her as a warning but Kazumi ignored it, "Look I may not know you very well-"

"Nor do you need to." Keigo cut her off much to her annoyance.

"Anyway," she restarted with agitation in her voice, "I may not know you but I know that you're in trouble. Me, Negi-kun, and the others want to help you if you just let us." Her words made Keigo's face soften a bit as she went on. "We know that something big and bad is after you and that you are concerned for our safety."

"Not really. I just don't need you interfering and making things harder."

"You know you sure know how to spoil a nice moment," Asakura grumbled before she continued her speech, "But no matter what you say, we're going to help you. You can't stop us from doing that and you know it."

Keigo stood before her with a frown on his face as he looked to his side in a way to avert his gaze. He appreciated that they wanted to help and maybe he could but there was no way he would take that chance. As long as he remained on his own and solved his own problems others wouldn't get dragged into his fights. That way he wouldn't have any more on his plate than he already had.

His mind set he now had to find a way to get Asakura to safety and take out whatever menace is out there before anything else happened. Then he would spirit away and let Negi go back to his own life while he looked for another way to get to that Council test. So he looked at Asakura and said, "Fine. You guys can help but you'd better take care of yourselves alright?"

Kazumi smiled at him. So he wasn't as thick headed as she thought he was. "Alright then let me just make a quick call to Negi-kun." The reporter stepped back from the swordsman to reach into her pocket and phone the young magi. After a few seconds, she managed to get him and said, "Hey Negi-kun. I just found Keigo."

"Really?" Negi asked over the phone, his voice full of surprise. "Where are you?"

"We're on-" Kazumi turned around to see the street address but didn't get enough of it as something unexpected happened. Keigo launched himself at her and wrapped his arms around her again. Man how many times was he going to glomp her? That thought was thrown away as she saw the reason for his latest tackle appear behind them causing a small fissure to form in the ground. Keigo landed on the street across from where they had been and put Kazumi down on her feet before turning around to regard their attacker.

The man pulled off his hood to reveal his adult face and as he eyed Kazumi and Keigo he let out a few tsks, "Keigo-kun, Keigo-kun, how irresponsible of you. To bring a date to a fight you will most surely lose." The man shook his head at the idea. "Now I'll have to embarrass you in front of your girlfriend."

"Shut up." was Keigo's only reply as he pulled his sword out of its sheath. He looked over his shoulder and whispered, "You find someplace to hide while I handle this." Kazumi nodded and slowly backed to do as he asked but before she could the man let out a low chuckle.

"Do you really think I'd let her go now that she's seen me?"

No sooner had he said that, Keigo felt a shiver of power from behind him and did what his instincts told him to do. He rushed to Kazumi's side and brought his sword up in a defensive position. It was lucky that he did because at the moment another dark being was about to bring his fist down on Asakura's head.

Kazumi gasped when she saw the man behind her and wisely moved out of the so that Keigo could do his thing. Keigo struggled under the force the man was putting on him but he managed to shift his balance and make the attacker tumble over him on his back. Keigo spun his sword in one hand and brought it down on the man's chest. The second he did, the man exploded in a puff of black smoke, nothing of his existence was left behind.

Kazumi gaped as she saw the man vanish before her eyes before she looked at Keigo and asked, "What was that?"

"A shadow clone." Keigo said as he pulled his sword out of the pavement. He held in one hand as he looked to see the man before him. "And I'm guessing you're a clone as well?"

A corner of the man's mouth turned up in a smirk. "Guilty as charged but don't worry Keigo-kun. We'll get to fight each other later."

"Who the hell are you and why do you know me?" Keigo asked, his frustration slowly mounting.

The man's smirk instantly fell from his face from Keigo's insistent question. Did he really not remember? "Keigo-kun don't tell me you don't remember that night?" Keigo arched brow told the man all he needed to know. Sighing and shaking his head at the situation, the mysterious being looked at Keigo, all playfulness had disappeared from his face. "Then maybe this will jog your memory?"

Keigo was confused when he saw the man bend his head down to look at his feet but he couldn't shake the feeling it was something bad. Then a dark aura began developing over the man as he lifted his head up and when it was up completely Keigo and Kazumi froze in shock, for the man's face no longer resembled a man. It resembled a demon. And when he saw the red slits that were the demon's eyes clarity came to Keigo in an instant.

"_You can't hide from what you are Keigo-kun. I won't allow it."_

By remembering those words, Keigo also remembered something he did forget. The memory of a village set aflame. Of a ten year old boy who was running through it to escape. And finally a demon that was about to kill him. It all came back and when it did, pure fury boiled in Keigo's veins as he clenched his teeth and narrowed his eyes at the demon, "It was you."

The demon smirked and remade his human face. "Yes Keigo-kun. It was I who helped burn down that place you and Negi-kun called home. And it was I who released that which was sealed inside you."

"You wanna see what you unleashed?" Keigo retorted before he launched himself at the demon, "I'll show you what you unleashed!"

Keigo swung his blade in an attempt to cut the man's head off and was cursed when he remembered that it was a shadow clone as it disappeared instantly. He looked around the alley and looked up to sky and shouted, "Come out here, you coward!"

"Oh don't worry Keigo-kun. We will fight each other soon." The demon said but where he was nowhere to be found. "If you wish to fight now I'll show you the way but...if I were you I'd be worried about other things."

"What do you mean?" The man chuckled again before he answered, "Come on Keigo-kun. I did say that I had to keep my existence a secret and wasn't there others who saw me as well?" Then the voice was silent as if it left.

Keigo stood in the alleyway as those ominous words went through his mind and mentally cursed. It was obvious what he meant. "He's going after Negi and the others."

Kazumi nodded and said, "I'll call ahead and warn them." She then pulled out her phone to do just that but she was met with an unfortunate problem. Her cell phone had been broken in the earlier confrontation.

"Ah man, that cost a lot too." she grumbled before looking at Keigo who looked like he was considering something. "I don't suppose you carry a cell phone do you?"

"Not really." His words didn't inspire a lot of comfort for the red headed paparazzi girl.

"Then how are we going to get to them and warn them? I know your fast but the dorms are on the far side north of here. It would take maybe an hour to get there and-"

"Can we be of assistance," came a monotone voice from behind Kazumi that made her turn around and widen her eyes in surprise.

* * *

Switching over to team Negi...

Negi walked down the corridors of the Mahora girls dorms in his regular clothing from earlier with a flashlight in his hand, his ever useful staff on his back and Chamo on his shoulder. He had taken up patrol duty for tonight knowing that whatever attacked Keigo might come back and had the others who were there to witness it on patrol too.

The only one not here was Kazumi who went off to find Keigo and report where his current location was but before she could her phone cut off. Negi tried calling her again but it proved ineffective. He was unable to contact Asakura and that served to make him worry.

"What if she's been captured already? What if that man's taken her away and is doing something bad to her? I can't let him get away with this. I have to go after her. I have to-"

Negi's little moment would have lasted awhile if Chamo wasn't there to calm him down, "Aniki calm down. Asakura-nesan has that Keigo-neesan with her. He'll protect her." Chamo's words had their effect and Negi calmed down a bit. He looked at the ermine with a smile and said, "Thanks Chamo-kun. I almost lost myself there."

"Anytime, Aniki."

With that over the two resumed their patrolling duties and after a few minutes they wound up in front the dorm apartments where Asuna and Setsuna were standing to keep watch. Negi managed to convince Konoka to stay with the library trio until the issue was over since she really wasn't much of a fighter. Negi walked over to them and asked if they had noticed anything unusual.

"Nope. Nothing's happened. The campus is pretty much quiet and everyone's inside probably asleep or something. " Asuna replied as she held her steel fan on one shoulder, " I'm starting to wonder if anything actually will happen."

"Be mindful Asuna-san." Setsuna said as she kept surveying the area through her peripheral, "Most enemies will strike at you when things are calm and quiet, so you must always be ready to fight."

"How right you are, young lady." Setsuna and the others whipped their heads to the area in front of the dorm and out of the darkness approached the being they were expecting. The man's dark eyes stared into the three fighters and he smirked when they shifted into fighting stances.

He looked at Negi and said, "It's good to see you Negi-kun. My name is Maximilian Van Garef but please call me Max. I almost forgot about you but thanks to a certain acquaintance of mine my memory was refreshed. I believe you remember him though."

Negi quirked a brow at Max's words. Someone he knows that knows the man before him. Who could that be? "Who are you talking about?"

Max looked quite agitated as he folded his arms over his chest and looked down at his feet. "Honestly what is with you kids that you can't remember those who try to kill you? You'd think something like that would stay engraved in their minds but they forget about that like how they forget where they put their favorite video game or something." Max mumbled to himself before he glared at the young magi and explained, "I'm talking about the one you faced before I came along. Count Hermman."

Negi's eyes widened from the revelation. This man was an ally of Count Hermman. "Then that means you're a-"

"A demon. Why yes. Yes I am." Max answered as he raised his arms to his sides and let his demonic power flow through him. A second later several shadows separated from him and landed on the ground beside him. The shadows stayed on the ground before they spread and transformed into six exact copies of Max and began to encircle Negi and company.

The original Max looked at them with an evil grin and said, "Catch ya later." and disappeared in a flash of dark purple. Negi and the others tensed as the shadow clones began to come closer and closer until-

The first one launched himself at Negi with a drawn fist but the magi blocked his attempt with his staff and twirled it in both of his hands before delivering a powerful whack to the demon's head, making it vanish instantly. Next up another clone tried to rush at him only to find Asuna's foot connecting to his face.

Setsuna sprung into action and drew her sword as two more clones came at her with dark auras crackling in their fists. They sent two dark arrows at her which she deflected easily and when she came upon them she slashed them into pieces. She was about to go back to the others when she noticed something coming behind her. Reacting to her instincts, she ducked to her left as another dark arrow came from behind her and zapped a tree.

Getting up Setsuna saw three more Max clones appear and they were all coming for her. Smirking at their tactic, the crow demon stood up and went at them as they began raining down dark punches at her. She blocked and countered most of their attacks but one punch managed to break through and hit her in the stomach. She was thrown back from the force of it but recovered quickly as the same one that attacked her appeared before her again ready to shoot a powerful dark beam at her.

"_Raskel Maskel Magister_ _Light Barrier!"_ Setsuna heard Negi yell and a second later the young teacher rushed in front of her and deflected the demonic blast. Following up he set some wind magic into his feet and rushed to close the distance between him and the attackers and when he was close enough he executed an elbow strike to the man's stomach and roundhouse kicked the other two. They dissolved away in an instant.

"Negi!" Negi turned to his left to see Asuna stand beside him while three more Maxes appeared. Whipping his head to the right he saw three more clones walking toward him and even more coming toward him from the front. Things were starting to look bad as the small army started moving in on the three fighters.

"This is bad." Negi said as he braced himself for the next assault. Setsuna stood up and resumed her sword stance and stood back to back with Asuna who looked at the Maxes with grim determination. She glanced at the other from her shoulders and asked, "Anyone got a plan?"

"Sort of." Negi answered as he tensed and prepared to do another spell. "Just stay together and take out as many of these guys as you can."

"Great plan." Asuna quipped sarcastically before returning her focus to the clones in front of her. The clones stood in their places for a second as they prepared to strike with their demonic energy. The waiting continued for a few seconds before they raised their dark purpled hands in one last moment of preparation and-

"_Inugami! Air Ryu-Fang!" _A loud voice yelled from out of nowhere throwing the clones off their concentration, which made them lose their dark arrows. A second later the clones started to disappear left and right as dark energy shots were being used on them. Before the army could counterattack, a barrage of bullets rained down on them, decimating the last off them in an instant.

Negi and the others looked pretty confused about the turn of events. First they were about to blasted by a bunch of demon clones and the next the clones are vanquished. They were appreciative of course but they still wanted to know what the heck was going on.

"Well that was fun," chuckled the same voice from before but now it was coming from behind the three heroes. Turning around the met the sight of two individuals they knew and felt glad that they came to help. One of the mysterious fighters was a tall green haired girl with impassive green eyes dressed in the Mahora school uniform. Taking a closer look at her, it was obvious that she was not a human, but an android.

The other was short boy probably about Negi's age and height with large black spiky hair and black eyes. He was dressed in a white shirt under a black coat and black pants, but that wasn't what was weird about him. What was weird were the dog like ears he had.

Kotaro gave Negi and the others a fanged grin and asked, "Hey guys, who were those shadow clones we beat up? They seemed pretty weak." Negi and the others didn't comment as the two other fighters closed the distance between them.

"What are you two doing here?" Negi asked.

"I asked them to bring me here." came another familiar voice who walked out of the shadows. Kazumi Asakura came out with her ever present grin along Keigo's black bag on her shoulders and walked over to the others and explained what happened, "Me and Keigo met up with that Max guy and he said he was coming after you guys since you knew about em. Then we met up with Kotaro-kun and Chachamaru-san along the way because Konoka called them."

***"Good old Konoka-san."*** Negi thought as relief flowed through him. With Kotaro and Chachamaru helping things would be much better. But as he looked at the new arrivals one thing came to his mind, "Where's Keigo-san?" he asked all of them.

"You mean the guy with the sword back there?" Kotaro asked for clarification and when Negi nodded he went on to say, "He said he was going after some other guy and that we shouldn't follow him."

"He went after Max alone?" Negi asked, feeling very concerned. He felt like something bad was going to happen to Keigo and should anything happen he should be there to help. His determination renewed, Negi turned to Chachamaru and asked, "Chachamaru-san can you locate Keigo-nee?"

"I will try Negi-sensei." the gynoid responded before becoming silent and checking out her inner database to detect any Keigo's life signs around the school. She managed to pick them up in their earlier meeting and decided it would be a good idea to keep a record of it just in case.

After a few seconds she managed to find something. "I have picked up Keigo-san's readings, Negi-sensei."

"Where?"

"A few blocks away near the Mahora bridge. He-" Chachamaru paused and looked up as if she'd seen something, "Oh dear."

"What's the matter, Chachamaru-san?"

"I have picked up life signs from some of the others in our class. They are currently at the Mahora Bridge as well. and may end up coming into contact with Keigo-san and that demon as well."

With both fear and conviction now building inside him due to the ominous news, Negi gripped onto his staff and placed it in the take off position in between his legs, "I have to go after them."

"Hey, I'm going too." Kotaro piped as he got on the staff. Chamo also hopped onto Negi's head.

"Negi wait a sec-"

"I'm sorry Asuna-san but I must go!"

Without another word, Negi kicked off and he, Kotaro, and Chamo went flying off into the night sky.

* * *

At the bridge...

"So what kind of idea do you guys think we should submit to Negi-kun?" Makie asked Yuna, Ako, and Akira as the three made their way back to the student dorms. The athletic girls of 3-A would've been back sooner if Makie and Yuna had not decided to stay in the markets for so long looking for ice cream.

"Well it's gotta be a good one that'll attract a lot of attention…," Yuna mused as she tapped her lip in a thoughtful manner before her eyes lit up and announced, "We should totally have a heart throbbing bikini & cosplay teashop! That one always brings in the customers."

"That's too much, Yuna-chan and besides Negi-sensei wouldn't let us do that," Ako cried trying to dispel her friends crazy idea. There was no way she was going to walk around in a bikini while serving tea to others.

"Ah come on Ako, don't be so shy. I bet there will be a lot of guys waiting to see how hot you look."

"No way!"

"Yuna-chan, please stop teasing Ako-san and please hurry up." Akira quipped, ever the big sister for her friends, "We have to get back to the dorms quickly before we get in trouble for staying out so late."

"Well we wouldn't be if someone didn't stay too long for ice cream." Yuna said, eyes indicating a guilty looking Makie.

"Hey! I said I was sorry and you got some to Yuna-chan," Makie fought back while waving her arms around in a silly fashion.

As the two began playfully bickering, Akira and Ako only stood in the spectator's spot and laughed at their friends for their usual goofy nature.

"Hmhm."

The four girls tensed up when they heard that sound of sinister chuckling. They then gathered close to each other and began walking again but now they were on high alert just in case. "Is anyone there," Akira asked aloud, standing at the front of the group.

"Why yes..," the four 3-A students turned their heads to a street light that happened to be close by just as Max appeared from a dark portal, "...there is."

Just as the demon said that, he extended vanished from his spot and appeared behind the four girls. Initially scared by what she had just seen but showing her own brand of courage, Akira managed to place herself between her friends and the demonic menace just as they were about to get captured. Although Yuna, Makie, and Ako were out of harms way for the moment, Akira was now the captive of the night.

"Akira!" Yuna yelled as she glared at the hooded demon holding her friend, "Let her go!"

Max chuckled in amusement at the basketball player's tough act, "Why don't you make me?"

"Why I oughta-"

"Yuna-san, please take Ako and Makie and get help," Akira yelled as she stood still, not struggling against Max's strong grip.

"But Akira-"

"I'll be alright but you all still have a chance to get away! Hurry and leave!"

"While I do appreciate people willing to risk themselves for their friends," Max said bringing all attention to him, "I'm afraid none of you will be leaving here tonight. I need a hostage and you all fit the bill." At then end his speech, Max snapped his fingers and more of his shadow clones appeared from the darkness and surrounded the remaining PE girls of 3-A.

Makie, Yuna, and Ako had looks of complete fear as they stood back to back from their new kidnappers as Yuna began to think that kicking them in their special region may be the only way out. While watching as her friends slowly become captured, Akira began trying to fight off Max's hold on her to help them but it was no use.

As she started to feel the pangs of defeat eating away at her, Akira decided to make one last effort to get herself and the others out of this trouble. Taking a deep breath, the swimmer lifted her head up and shouted, "SOMEONE HELP!"

Max immediately put a hand over her mouth to shut her up. "You know it's very rude to shout like that at night. Plus you don't really expect for someone to-"

"_Mastuda Style..."_

The girls and Max tensed up when they heard a new voice coming from nowhere. Max let out a quiet curse since he knew who it was.

"_Pyro waves!"_

At the end of those words, three energy waves of fire came raining down from the sky and struck the three shadow clones on their backs, causing them to evaporate quickly. Although shocked by where the shots came from, Max was still able to keep his reflexes up and managed to let go of Akira and dodge the slashing sword coming from above him.

Akira felt herself become lighter when the cloaked demon let go of her but now as she found herself falling backward, she only hoped she wouldn't bang her head too much. However, the raven haired teenager felt herself stop in mid fall and that a strong arm was now keeping her from falling.

Opening her eyes, Akira found herself looking into the raven black orbs of none other than Keigo the demonslayer. Although she stared right at the handsome ex-knight for a good while, what really caught her eyes were the two demonic like wings growing out of his back and the katana in his other hand. Both of them looked a little too real for her...

"Are you alright?" Keigo asked, bringing the Okochi girl back to reality with a slight blush.

"U-um yes. I'm alright," Akira took one more look at his wings and asked, "Are you an angel?"

Keigo could only stifle the urge to roll his eyes and look at her strangely. With those wings, there was no way in the Mundus Magicus underworld that he was anything of the sort, "Not really." Keigo then set Akira back on her feet just as Ako, Yuna, and Makie ran from behind him and glomped Akira into a fierce hug. It was a heart warming sight.

"Well, well," the four girls and Keigo turned their heads the bridge and saw Max standing there, looking just as smug as ever, "This has been very heartwarming and fun but I'm afraid it's time I wrapped up the reason why I came here." The higher up demon then turned his attention to Keigo just as the teenage redhead put himself between Max and the four 3-A girls. With a deceitful smirk, Max held one hand up pointing at Keigo and made his demonic aura envelope it as he asked, "Are you ready, Keigo-kun?"

Keigo placed himself in his sword stance and replied, "Let's go."

Ch.3 End

And there you have it. Keigo's got the demonic wings, making him a half breed. To those of you who saw it coming glad to know you were paying attention and to those who didn't well now you know. Also if you spotted the differences this had from the last one, I'm sorry about that but this dialouge was all I could come up with.

The next chapter will wrap up this first encounter with a twist to it. If you think that because Keigo's problems will be over next time prepare to be sadly mistaken.

Stay tuned for more MDT.

AJ Katon out.


	5. Demon's Dawn part 2

_Mahou Sensei Demonica_

_By_

_AJ Katon_

Disclaimer: I do not own Mahou Sensei Negima or any of its contents. The entire franchise is owned by Ken Akamastu. The new character Keigo is the one I own along with some other characters along the way.

Ch.4 Demon's dawn part 2

Negi was running in a fast past with his wind magic ability with Kotaro and Chamo in order to get to the other side of the school. Since Chachamaru had pinpointed both Keigo and Max's signatures along with some of his other students, the magi was going at a break neck pace to ensure that no one was hurt and the running was to make sure to keep his mage abilities a secret. After a few minutes of running the two boys and ermine finally came upon the sitting forms of the four 3-A girls and recognized them automatically.

"Makie-san! Yuna-san! Ako-san! Akira-san! Are you all alright?" he called earning their attention toward him and away from the bridge.

"Negi-kun!" Makie yelled as she latched onto the young magi when he was close enough. "Something terrible has happened!"

"What? What happened? Are any of you hurt?1" Negi asked with worry plastered on his face as he broke off from Makie's embrace.

"No we're fine thanks to that guy with wings."

That remark made Negi and Kotaro quirk eyebrows. Guy with wings?

"What are you all talking about?" Kotaro asked scratching his head.

"There was a strange man who came out of nowhere and said he was going to kidnap us and use us as bait to get somebody else." Ako answered from her sitting position near Akira. "He was about to when some teenage guy with a sword and demon like wings appeared and drove the man away. Then before you got here they were fighting here but they moved down the Mahora bridge."

Negi stroked his chin for a few seconds before he asked an important question, "Did the teenager with wings say what his name was?"

"No he didn't tell us his name." Akira said as she stood up then added, "But that evil man called him Keigo. Keigo Mastuda."

Negi took quick glances at Kotaro and Chamo who nodded to him. He returned the nod and looked back to his students. "Listen everyone. I need you all to go and find Asuna-san and the others. They'll protect should anything else happen."

"What about you and Kotaro-kun?" Makie asked not wanting to leave the young magi with that monster.

"I'm going on ahead. I have to help Keigo-san before he gets severely hurt." Negi backed away from the pink haired gymnast to unfasten his staff and motion to Kotaro that they were about to huff it.

"But what if the both of you get hurt in the process?" Akira protested. "We can't just let you two go off al-"

"I'm sorry but I must go!" Were Negi's final words before he, Kotaro, and Chamo launched from their spots and took off into the bridge, leaving the four girls thoroughly flabbergasted by their bursts of speed.

"What the?"

* * *

Going to the battle already over...

Max stood on the bridge alone with a frown on his human face. He had just defeated Kegio and sent the youth over the banister with a blaze of dark fire, thus ending the boy's life. That however wasn't how Max wanted to conclude the battle between them. He wanted to kill Kegio when the boy was at the height of his half demon powers. That was what he had been waiting for the first time he dueled the boy six years but now it looked like it was all for nothing.

***"What a disappointment."*** Max mentally sighed as he folded his arms and shook his head a bit. It was a disappointment but hey that's life. "Oh well. Guess my time is done here." He said as he turned his body towards the direction of Mahora City and started to walk off. "Time to go."

"Hold it right there!" Max stopped dead in his tracks when he heard the command from behind him. He turned his head around in order to clarify who it was and was a bit surprised to see that it was young Negi Springfield with Kotaro and the ermine Chamo. The demon in black quirked a brow at their presence since he was sure he put a barrier around the bridge so that no one could see or hear his battles. So how did they get in?

"Negi-kun. Kotaro-kun." He greeted them in a casual manner before turning back around to resume his course. He didn't get far when an arrow of light and a dark beam went past his head, making him stop once again. He sighed when he realized that the two boys wouldn't let him leave that easily. So he did what he could do. He turned back around to meet Negi and Kotaro's angry glares with a bored expression.

"Where is Keigo-san?" Negi demanded to know as he tightened his grip on his staff.

Max took a quick glance at the banister to his side before he hiked his thumb in it's direction and replied, "He's sleeping with the fishes."

Negi and his two friends gasped at the declaration, before Negi shook his head in denial. There was no way Keigo was dead. "You're lying."

"Yeah that guy looked way too strong to get beaten by you." Kotaro added in for good measure with Chamo backing them up.

The cloaked demon only shrugged at their words and replied, "Think what you want to think, but the matter is that Keigo isn't here and there is no reason for me to be here either." He quickly turned around again and as he walked away he waved the kids off, "See you two around. Have nice lives and grow up strong."

"I'm not letting you leave until you tell us where Keigo is." Negi retorted as he and Kotaro shifted to fighting stances. Max shook his head at the two boys before he gave up and moved a stance of his own. "I hope you two will prove stronger than Keigo-kun."

Silence spread across the bridge as the three fighters glared at each other then in a second Negi was the first to launch.

Negi closed the distance between him and Max with a fist pushed forward but Max caught it and moved to knee the young magi in the gut. Negi stepped out of the knee's direction and roundhouse kicked Max in the face, forcing him to let go of Negi's hand. Max recovered however, and grabbed hold of Negi's attacking foot to throw him into the iron banisters. The young magi hit it hard and slumped on his back.

"Hey!" Max heard before he turned around to see Kotaro lay a punch to his face. The dog demon didn't stop there as his feet touched the ground temporarily before he went at Max again to strike him a few more times. He managed to get a few good hits in but Tean felt like he had enough of the boy and decided to attack as well.

He sidestepped Kotaro next assault and back fisted the boy away from him. Kotaro recovered quickly enough as Max came rushing toward him. The dog demon and the older demon engaged in a brawling match of punches and kicks hoping to gain the upper hand on one another which lasted for a few seconds before Kotaro made the mistake of throwing a deep punch that missed its target and left him wide open. No sooner had he done that, Max came in close and kneed the boy in the gut, forcing all the air out of the Inu boy's gut, and hammered him with a glowing dark purple fist in the back, making him crash to the ground.

Max stood over the still shaking body of Kotaro contemplating the right way to kill the boy when he felt like he had forgotten something.

"_Ten arrows of Light!" _

That was the loud yell which made the demon's dark eyes widen before he realized Kotaro had moved from his fallen form to a few feet away from the older demon.

Max had barely little time to move when the magic shots came raining down on him so a couple had managed to hit him on the chest. He winced from the pain of it and was off track when Kotaro appeared behind him and shouted, _"Inugami! Five Paw Strikes!"_ and delivered the promised energy blasts to his back.

The older demon flew far from Kotaro before he recovered from the painful attack, That was officially the last straw. Time to get serious. He looked above him to see Negi coming down while chanted a powerful that was fused with the element of Lightning. Not letting the magi take his chance, Max flashed himself to Negi and hit him with a dark flaming punch to the boy's cheek.

Negi floated in the air for a few seconds before his body gradually began falling back to the ground but before he could get far, Max came at him with a knee to the eleven year old's back before kicking him to the back to the bridge where he skidded on the surface before stopping a few feet away on his back.

"Aniki!" Chamo yelled as ran over to the boy's side to do what he could to heal him.

"Negi!" Kotaro yelled when he saw his friend get beaten down and felt rage consume him. He charged blindly at the older man. Max however saw the small demon coming a mile away and easily maneuvered himself to not only block Kotaro's attack but reverse it and slam the boy into the ground. Kotaro cringed as he felt his back collide with the steel ground under him but before he could do anything else Max threw him into the air and assaulted him with more dark punches before ending it with an uppercut that sent Kotaro crashing next to Negi.

"Kotaro-kun! Are you okay?" Negi yelled as he staggered to his feet next to the fallen fighter.

"Yeah. I'm cool." Kotaro lied as he also slowly got back up himself but fell to one knee when he felt the pain from those dark fists hit him. He and Negi were definitely hurt and from the looks of it they were in deep trouble too.

Max glared at the two boys as he watched them move to their feet and inwardly felt a bit glad at their resistance to back down. They were giving him all they had and even managed to wound him a bit. In that he can respect their youthful spirits. But it was unfortunately time to put those spirits down.

"Well boys," Max called to get there attention. "Not that this isn't fun but I'm afraid I've run out of time so I'll have to end this." Then the demon raised his hands up and began channeling his demonic powers to them, bringing forth a large mass of dark fire in between his gloved hands. Max looked at his pint sized challengers one more time to and he knew they would not survive this next attack. It would be the end of them.

"Now..." he said as he pulled his arms back to steady himself, "Good-"

But at that moment...

_**Tink!**_

Max stopped his attack at the last second as he felt an energy spike from nowhere.

_**Splaaash!**_

"Huh?"was what everyone said when they turned their heads to their sides as a large geyser of water came rushing upward. Then a dark figure with large demonic wings jumped through the geyser and landed on the banister in a crouched bird like position. Everyone except Max gaped from what they saw.

There stood Keigo who looked like he had already been through a full battle with Max and judging from how his scorched jacket and slightly burned pants looked, it wasn't in his favor. The red haired swordsman panted from his crouched position in order to catch his breath from being underwater for the time he was while his dark eyes glared at Max's amused form.

"Whoa what happened to him?" Kotaro decided to voice everyone's question out loud while Negi and Chamo stood silent as they stared at the wings on Keigo's back. It was true what the others said. Keigo was a demon. After a second of stunned silence, the eleven year old magi moved closer to Keigo to catch his attention and when the half demon teenager looked at him Negi asked, "Keigo-san. You really are a demon aren't you?"

Keigo took his eyes off the young teacher as he hopped off the banister and made his way over to the middle of the bridge between Max and the two youngsters. When he was there he turned his back to Negi but answered him. "I'm only a half-demon."

"A half-demon?" Negi asked but before he could go any further Keigo cut him off.

"I'll explain later." The older swordsman didn't take his eyes off Max as they began to glow a demonic crimson glow. "First I've got a demon that I need to slay."

"Oh really?" Max asked Keigo as he folded his arms over his chest with a pleased smirk on his face. "And how do you expect to slay me, Demon slayer?"

A second later Keigo disappeared from his previous spot and reappeared above Max. "Like this," He said as he brought his foot out and roundhouse kicked the demon. Then he closed the distance between them again by coming up behind Max and kicking him into the air. Keigo landed on the ground for a second before he flapped his wings and launched himself into the air to catch up to the airborne demon.

The cloaked demon rightened himself just as Keigo was about to punch him and blocked the attack at the last minute. He then smirked before he pulled Keigo closer to him and kneed the boy in the gut, expecting him to wince and fall back from the pain. The evil monster was counted wrong when Keigo lurched forward and head butted him. Max felt staggered at that last move but didn't have time to do anything before Keigo overhead kicked him back to the bridge where he crashed with a loud boom.

Negi and Kotaro could only look in surprise at Keigo's devastating attack on the enemy demon. Keigo really seemed to be putting the hurt on that demon but from the way the swordsman looked, it was like something was wrong. Kotaro looked like he was just enjoying the fight however.

"Hey Aniki?" Chamo asked as he moved to Negi's side.

"Yes?"

"Is it me or is that Keigo-niisan...acting strange?" Chamo's question got a worried look Negi since he felt the same way. Keigo was acting different. And from what Negi could see it wasn't a good thing. He looked up to see Keigo still in the air, his large demonic wings flapping to give him the support needed to carry out this deed.

"Now." Keigo said before he tensed up and got into his open handed fighting stance. "Here I come."

After that, Keigo nosedived for Max's spot with a drawn back fist that seemed to glow a dark red. At that moment Max also shot out of his spot with his own glowing fist and met Keigo halfway in the sky, where they erupted in close fighting brawl. The two demons punched and kicked at each other with no clear indication of who was winning. This until Keigo evaded one his opponent's punches with water like movement and went in for a counter.

In that instant the crimson haired half breed moved closer to Max and struck the demon in the gut, knocking the wind out of his stomach. Keigo didn't stop there as he continued his assault with a few punches to his opponent's whole torso before charging up his fist with demonic energy and punching the full fledged demon back into the ground below. Maxss fell back to the ground below with a loud thud and before he could get up Keigo appeared before him again with another crimson charged fist and a dark look that seemed to match his dark red eyes.

"Now," Keigo began to speak through a more demonic voice as he drew his fist back, "this is where it ends."

Max looked up to look at Keigo straight in the eye and grinned at him.

***"That's it Keigo-kun. Accept your true nature. Unleash your inner power and through off your bonds of humanity! Do it!"*** the black cloaked demon thought as he prepared himself for the final attack. Keigo tensed himself as he felt some slight pain when he skin flashed for a second but that didn't stop him as he finally had all the energy needed and threw his fist forw-

"Keigo-san! Don't do it!"

_**Tink!**_

Keigo halted as he heard Negi's voice echo throughout the bridge. Why would he want him to stop?

"Keigo-san, I don't know what that man has done to you but you mustn't kill him. There is something wrong with this and I know it has something to do with your demonic side." Negi stood up and saw that Keigo still hadn't moved from his spot and that his hand was still glowing with crimson energy. He had to convince Keigo to stop or nothing will stop him. "Please Keigo-san just stop and think. He's goading you to attack him this way because he knows that something will happen to you if you do. Don't let him win over you. Fight it."

Silence fell upon the bridge as everyone waited for Keigo's decision. His hand was still up in the air and his wings were folded back but still present as he stood still as if making a decision. After a few minutes Keigo finally spoke, "Yo Negi-bouzu?"

"Um, yes Keigo-san?"

A second later the crimson energy dispelled from Keigo's hand and he dropped it down to his side. He stepped back from Max to look at the younger fighters and when they got a good look at his face they saw that it returned to its regular serious look and his eyes had returned to their regular black color. "Thanks for that. I almost lost myself there."

Those made Negi and Chamo expel the relieved breaths they were holding before Negi fell back on his butt, still kind of wiped out from his earlier brawls. He looked up to meet Keigo's eye and ask,"Are you sure you-"

"Yeah. I'm alright." Keigo cut him off before he inhaled deeply as his wings folded back into him. He let out the breath a second later and looked back to Max. "And I am going to finish this."

Max chuckled at the teenager's bold words. "And how do you expect to beat me without your demonic powers?"

"Like I said. I don't need them to fight you and plus..." he stopped to examine the state Max was in after the short showdown the two of them had. The demon looked like pretty low on strength and probably be a lot easier to deal with, "...you look like you won't be standing much longer either."

That removed the playful look from Max's face. It would seem Keigo had struck a nerve and the demon didn't like it. This was evident as Max morphed to his demonic side. No longer a long haired man in looks, his skin had turned scaly like that of a reptile like with a wide jaw with long sharp teeth inside. His eyes were now red slits on black as he glared and narrowed the at Keigo's unfrightened form. "Let's test that theory of yours, shall we?"

Both fighters tensed themselves as they stood ready to attack each other with only Keigo in a fighting stance. "Negi-bouzu," the red haired swordsman called not looking at the boy in question, "You and the dog kid stay put. I can take him on my own."

"Are you sure? It looked like he was kicking your butt a second ago." Kotaro felt the need to point out which elicited a vein popping on the teenager's head.

"That was before. This is now and we're pretty much even." Keigo retorted before he felt a malicious aura being directed at him. He turned back to see Max glowing with demonic power and who looked ready to strike at any moment. This proved true as he dashed from his spot and bought his claws out to lash at Keigo's form. However all Keigo did to prepare himself was resume his stance and breath calmly.

Then as soon as the reptile like demon was close enough and lunged at Keigo, the ex-knight effortlessly stepped to his side before elbowing the demon in the gut. The hit managed to knock Max far from Keigo much to the demon's surprise. That hit was a lot stronger than he thought it was. But how could-

"This is the end for you, Demon." Keigo said interrupting Max's train of thought as he resumed his stance and began breathing in and out of his mouth at a calm steady pace with his eyes closed. As he did this everyone noticed that his body began to glow a calm yet bright red.

_He's gathering ki!_ Negi and the gang thought as they felt his energy begin to rise After opening his eyes a second later, Keigo charged for his opponent and delivered a palm strike to Max abdomen. The reptile like demon winced from the pain but went on the counter with a punch aimed at Keigo's face. The half-breed teenager blocked the attempt by knocking the offending fist away and countered the demon with a spinning back hand.

Max took the hit and came back with a roundhouse kick that Keigo not only evaded but he also countered with roundhouse of his own, twice. Max was knocked a few feet away from the swordsman with that attack but Keigo continued by appearing behind Max and pulling his fist back.

"Now it ends."he said in a low tone as his pulled back and began to glow red. _"Mastuda Style._" Then Keigo struck the demon in the back as his ki channeled to that spot.

"_Infernal_..._Hydro Fist!" _

Then Max's back exploded in a flash of red as Keigo's ki blasted him with the force of a geyser and a fireball in one and forced the demon far from the teenager. Max skidded along the steel floor before he came to a halt at the center with his face toward the concrete. After waiting for several seconds to see if Max would get up again, Negi and the others concluded that the demon was defeated. Keigo had defeated him!

"You did it Keigo-san!" Negi yelled in excitement as he pumped a fist in the air for victory. Chamo did the same from his spot next to Negi while Kotaro offered the older guy a thumbs up. Keigo looked over to them and nodded at their words of praise before making his way towards his sword. This wasn't over until he had ran his sword through the demon and saw him disappear in a mist. Then he would relax.

Just as he reached and grasped the sword in one hand-

"Keigo-san! Watch out!"

Keigo heard Negi's call as he looked up and saw the young magi along with Kotaro rushing toward him. He instantly whipped around to see Max in his demon form with a glowing mouth of demonic energy in his mouth.

"Crap!" Keigo yelled as he pulled his sword out and assumed a fighting stance as Negi and Kotaro rushed past him.

Max opened his mouth wide and shot a beam of dark purple energy that would have engulfed all three boys had they not moved at the last second to finish off the demon. Kotaro appeared next to him with both his hands pulled back when he shouted, _"Inugami! Wolf Fang Strike!" _and pushed both palms outward and hit Max dead in the stomach with a dark blast of his Inugami arts.

The assault continued as Negi also appeared chanting his spell with his hand crackling with energy.

"_Rastel Mascir Magister! O spirits of Lightning become an axe and chop my enemy! Axe of Lightning!"_

With that incantation he summoned a large lightning and brought it down on Max, knocking him back a few feet as the leftover lightning crackled throughout his body. "Keigo-san, its all left to you!" Negi proclaimed as he jumped back to give the teenager some space.

With that out of the way, Keigo appeared from behind the young magi and leapt into the air as he closed the distance between him and Max. _"Mastuda Style." _he said as he brought the now flaming sword down diagonally on the demon's body. _"Pyro Slash!"_

Max gasped as he felt the hot metal cut clean through him. He clutched a hand to his chest as he staggered back from Keigo and fell on his back. It was over now. He lost.

"So this it how it ends for me." He began saying as he looked up to see Keigo standing over him with Negi and Kotaro a couple of feet behind him. "Well its not so bad I guess. I got to see an awesome display of power from you and those boys and it was fun kicking your butts for a bit." He dropped his head back to the ground as a spiral of darkness began gathering around him. "Yeah completely worth it."

"Yeah, yeah. Just hurry up and disappear so I can be done with this already." Keigo said as he sheathed his sword to his back.

Max chuckled at his words. They were a bit rude but exactly what he'd expect from Keigo. "So quick to be rid of me Keigo-kun. Well I'm sorry to disappoint you but..." the demon paused as he reverted back to his demon form and raised his hands in the air as they started to glow. "...but its not over yet."

As soon as he said that two dark greenish blasts left his hands to fly into the air and zip past Keigo and hit Negi and Kotaro. Both eleven year olds let out screams of pain as the blasts connected to their chests and they fell to their backs. Keigo could only gape in horror as he saw the fallen forms of the two youngsters with Chamo running to their sides in panic.

After the fear dispelled, unquestionable fury took over Keigo as he went back to Max's fading form with his sword positioned on the demon's throat. "What did you do?"

"I hit them with a blast of demonic poison." Max didn't hesitate to answer and felt delighted to see the color fade from Keigo's face.

Keigo mentally cursed as he remembered a lesson back at the knight academy about this. Unlike regular poison, demonic poison would kill a being painfully slow before taking the person's life in a few minutes. Demons and who are hit by the attack are able to counter it thanks to the very blood that flows in their veins. Half Demons like Kotaro and him may be about 50-50 given their half blood. And unfortunately, humans weren't so lucky. Any human that gets hit with that stuff will die. Which is what Negi was about to become.

His fury still burning over this, Keigo grabbed Max by the neck and shouted, "Why?"

The demon smirked at Keigo as his head began to fade and replied, "Because I live off making people suffer. And unless you have a some sort of ability that can save them before the poison kills them, I'm about to get one helluva show." And then his head was gone from existence a second later as a two last words echoed around Keigo, "Good luck."

Keigo cursed loudly in anger as Max disappeared. Damn him for this!

"Keigo-nii!" Keigo snapped back to reality at Chamo's voice and rushed over to the sides of those who needed him. He crouched in between Negi and Kotaro's hyperventilating forms as the fallen kids struggled to breath against the deadly substance inside them. Kotaro and Negi were getting paler and paler and wouldn't last for long!

"Keigo-nii, what do we do?" Chamo yelled as he flailed his small furry arms in the air with tears coming out of his eyes. "If we don't do something, Aniki will-Aniki will-"

Keigo clenched his fists as he tried to think of something he could do. There just had to be something! Negi shouldn't have to die like this! There had to something in his power that-

"_Some sort of ability that can save their lives..." _Keigo remembered Max's last words as he realized something. He did have something like that. Something that could save their lives.

_***"You must never use that power, Keigo."**_* Keigo winced as he remembered the old words his mother had given him.

_***"To use that power is to drastically change someone's fate and if not used for the right decision it will make things worse.**__**So in the event that something happens and you think you need that power you have to make the biggest decision of all,"**__*_ his mother paused to look at him dead in the eyes so that he could understand how serious the next part was, _***"Are you prepared to enter someone else's life and be held accountable for them for the rest of your life?"**__* _

After that discussion, Keigo never talked about it again. He didn't like the idea of being held accountable for other people so he decided to be a loner so that nothing like that would happen.

"_Well now it is and if I don't do something, these kids may not make it to see puberty."_ he thought as indecision went through him. Yes he wanted to save them but he'd never done this before and for all he knew he might botch it up and-

"Agghhh!"

There. It was that cry. A cry of excruciating pain that no child should go threw. That is what set Keigo off. The big brother instincts he had overthrew all indecision and made him decide. He was going to save these two.

Quickly taking off his small jacket to reveal his muscle shirt, Keigo reached over and ripped off the shoulder parts of Negi and Kotaro's clothing. Chamo gaped at his actions and asked, "Keigo-nii? What're y-"

"Just trust me, ermine." the red haired teenager said placing his hands on the eleven year olds' shoulders, "And stay quiet." Chamo clamped both hands over his mouth and waited to see what Keigo was about to do.

Keigo let out a deep breath as one thought came to him, ***"Please let this work.**"*

Then he closed his eyes to get started. He began his breathing process again as he reached deep inside his essence and called upon his demonic side. He could feel it begin to course through his body like wildfire and building and building until he opened his eyes which he could tell were now all dark red.

Chamo gasped as he saw Keigo conjuring his demonic powers. The process was having a bigger effect of transforming the Matsuda teenager's entire body. No longer was it the regular light color it usually was, his skin had taken on a new marbled crimson color that resembled his hair. His fingernails had become sharp and long and his wings had sprung out of his body as if it was on cue. Chamo shuddered as he watched Keigo look down at Negi and Kotaro who both had thankfully passed out now, and began saying something Chamo couldn't understand.

Suddenly a crimson light began shining on Keigo's body before it separated into two orbs that both rested and then began to travel down Keigo's arms. Chamo watched in fascination as the orbs stretched from Keigo's form like a stream of water down a mountain and when it reached his hands it went further to the bodies of Negi and Kotaro. When it got to their hands it immediately worked its way throughout their short bodies and enveloped them in its dark red presence.

After a few seconds all of it went into them and the light faded away. Then the light came back a second later in a loud boom that shook up the bridge a small bit and may have blinded anyone foolish enough to look straight into it. Then just as quickly as the light came the light receded and vanished. Chamo opened his eyes to see Keigo still crouched next to Kotaro and Negi, but no longer in his demon form. The teenager placed two fingers on both Negi and Kotaro's necks and kept them there for a good few seconds.

"Keigo-nii?" Chamo came up to red head's side in a frightened yet hopeful fashion. "Are Aniki and Kotaro-kun going to be alright?"

Keigo took his hands off the two boys and let out a loud sigh. "They're both alive. They've just past out from everything that's happened."

That made Chamo's furry ermine face light up with joy and relief. "That's great Keigo-nii! You've saved them! You've saved them!"

Keigo ignored Chamo's praise as he studied Negi and Kotaro's sleeping forms and contemplated one thing, ***"Did I make the right choice?"***

"Hey! What's going on?"

Keigo heard another voice coming up behind the four girls and hoped that it wasn't anymore students who weren't supposed to know anything about this. He was slightly relieved when he saw the forms of Asuna, Setsuna. Kazumi, Konoka, and the others approaching. When they were close enough, Asuna spotted Negi and Kotaro's sleeping bodies on the floor she turned her gaze to Keigo who got up from his position while shrugging on his small black and red coat and asked, "Hey Keigo, what happened?"

Keigo didn't answer as he walked over to Kazumi and said in a stoic voice, "I'll need that back now."

Asakura tilted her head to the side as she examined Keigo with a raised brow. Was it her or was there something different about him? Shrugging it off for now, she took the bag of her arm and handed it to him. He took it back with no hesitation and turned to leave for the city.

"Hey!" Keigo turned his head back and saw that it was Asuna who called him to a stop. "What happened here? And what did you do to Negi and Kotaro?"

Once again he stayed quiet for a bit before he answered. "The demon's been destroyed and those two will be alright after a good night's sleep. I'll be back tomorrow to give your principal a report on what happened."

Keigo turned around a bit to get a quick glance at Negi and Kotaro before turning back around. "Also tell Negi and dog boy to meet me in front of the campus tomorrow afternoon. There's something I need to talk to them about." Keigo shrugged the backpack and started walking. "Well it's late and you all should get some rest. See ya."

"Keigo-san." The guy who was called turned his head around to see Akira who stepped forward and said, "Thank you. You saved our lives."

Keigo only nodded to her before he turned back around and leapt into the air and went off into the night. Asakura scratched her head as she watched Keigo's fleeting form while Chachamaru and Asuna gathered Negi and Kotaro to bring them home and prepare for what would come tomorrow.

* * *

Saturday afternoon...

"So where the heck is that Keigo guy anyway?" Kotaro grumbled as he stood alongside Negi and Chamo in front of the school. After they woke up from last night's battle Asuna and the others had told them everything about last night. Negi bugged out as he remembered that more of his students found out about magic but the others managed to calm him down and tell him to settle that matter after he talked to Keigo but for some reason the demon slayer was nowhere to be found. "He said meet him here and he still hasn't shown up yet. How long does he want us to waste our time here?"

"Maybe he had something else he had to do and he's tied up at the moment?" Negi suggested seeing that's the only thing he could come up with. Kotaro grumbled again before he sat down on the steps of the school and continued to wait.

After a few more minutes he asked, "So whaddya think he wants to talk about?"

"I'm not really sure to tell you the truth." Negi answered before he turned his gaze to Chamo. "Did he tell you anything Chamo-kun?"

"Nope." the ermine replied right off the bat before he went back to thinking. The ermine had his suspicions but he was betting the talk would have something to do with what Keigo did last night. "Ah maybe he just wants to talk."

"That'd be nice." said a voice that came from nowhere. The two boys and ermine on the steps looked around to find out who it was only to have Keigo appear behind them, with his hands in his pockets. Now he was dressed in just his black muscle shirt and a pair of blue jeans as he took a seat between the two younger boys. "But unfortunately, that's not why I'm here."

"Kei-"

"Negi. I think it'd be better if you saved the questions for after what I need to tell you. Both of you." Negi and Kotaro shut their mouths and listened intently now. Did something happen last night that they didn't know?

"Well to make a long story short," Keigo began as he raked a hand through his head, "That demon from last night nearly killed the two of you with his last attack. You would died had I not done something that's been labeled forbidden to use."

"But before I go any further…" He said moving his head to look at the dog demon, " what's your name squirt?"

That made a vein pop on Kotaro's head. "I'm not squirt and my name's Kotaro Inugami pal!" he retorted rising to his feet pointing his finger at Keigo who didn't seem intimidated by it.

"Okay then Kotaro-bouzu, this isn't news isn't bad for you as it is for Negi so you don't have much to worry about." Kotaro looked pretty confused by those words as Keigo went back to Negi when the young magi asked, "Keigo-san what happened? Please just tell me?"

Keigo took a couple of deep breaths before he slumped his head and said, "Before you two died I performed a special demon like patico that only comes from demons from my kind. It saved you both but at a price." He looked up to look at Negi to hold up his arm in the young magi's face. The second he did a strange black tattoo appeared on Keigo's lower arm.

It resembled a dark red katana sword with a scabbard that resembled Keigo's demonic wings with a crimson slit on it. The blade itself looked ordinary and in a downward position but as Negi kept looking, another part of it began to appear behind the sword. The other feature took on the form of a rose dark shade of black red.

Negi, Chamo, and Kotaro were positively stunned by what they just saw. That tattoo was so awesome! They looked at Keigo for understanding about what that had to do with anything and the swordsman looked at them with a serious gaze and summarized it all.

"I am a _hanyou kishin_. A demon knight. And by doing that pactico, I have made you both knights as well. So now…" Keigo stopped for a second before he delivered the big part. "…you and Kotaro here are now half demon knights now."

Ch.4 End

And there you have it. A big showdown, Negi and Kotaro are now halfa-knights, more things are found out about Keigo, and new additions to the we-know-about-magic-team is made. All in just one chapter. Man it'll be hard to top that.

Stay tuned for more MSD.

AJ Katon out.


	6. Decisions and Consequences

_Mahou Sensei Demonica_

_By_

_AJ Katon_

Disclaimer: I do not own Mahou Sensei Negima or any of its contents. The entire franchise is owned by Ken Akamastu. The new character Keigo is the one I own along with some other characters along the way.

Ch.5 Decision and Consequences

Keigo, Negi, Chamo, and Kotaro walked along the forest of the Mahora campus looking for someone Keigo needed to talk to. While they walked, Negi thought back to his reaction to what Keigo had told him.

* * *

A few minutes earlier...

"_**W-what do you mean I'm a half demon?" Negi asked trying to keep himself composed as his mind absorbed the information. Chamo on the other hand was going ballistic. Negi was a knight and a demonic one at that? What the heck did they miss last night?**_

"_**It means exactly what I said it means Negi." Keigo replied as he looked at Negi with his hands behind his head as he laid back on the cool surface of the school steps. "You and Kotaro are now what maybe called my 'foot soldiers' since I transferred some of my demonic powers to you both and made you what you are now. You now have an extra arsenal of abilities waiting to be unlocked along with some probable new challenges that go along with it."**_

_**Keigo stopped in order to take quick glances at Negi and Kotaro's blank faces while Chamo climbed onto his stomach. The red haired teenager let out a deep sigh and continued, "Look I'm sorry for what I did. I am. But it was the only option I could think of and use at the moment. This is probably something hard for you to register right now and I wish I could sugar coat it but I just can't. You both are demonic knights now and that's pretty much it." The older swordsman stopped again to close his eyes and said, "Okay you both can wig out now."**_

_**Negi looked like he was just socked in the face by some of the biggest news of his young life, which it really was. There were only things two things he could feel at the moment. Fear from what this new 'thing' would do to his life here in Mahora. And he felt thankful to Keigo knowing that his semi-older brother had come to his rescue when he needed it. He just hoped Keigo would help him through this ordeal as well.**_

_**Negi looked over to see Kotaro's reaction however the dog demon had his head cast down so his expression was unreadable at the moment. Could he be sad over the new development? "Kotaro-kun?" Negi called to his friend to see how he was doing. What he received was something he, Chamo, and Keigo definitely didn't expect.**_

"_**Awesome!" Kotaro shouted making Keigo sit upright, knocking Chamo off of him abruptly as he join Negi and the now grounded ermine for a blank stare pointed at Kotaro. The dog demon looked incredibly pumped as he clenched his hand in the air and said, "Now I got some more power and I get have a really cool looking tattoo? This is great!"**_

_**Kotaro turned his eyes to look at Negi with a child like gleam as he went on. "Think about it Negi. You've seen how awesome those knights look with their swords and capes and all that stuff. Now combine that with the awesome strength and coolness of a demon and you've got yourself something awesome. We could be the most badass fighters in the whole...wherever now." **_

_**Kotaro's words got Negi's thought process going as he pictured a typical magical knight. The knight was in all white with a long cape with one hand resting on his sword as he stood tall in all his glory. Then when Negi shifted over to a demon knight he imagined a knight with a dragon like mask with an all black cape and a deadly aura of malice and power. Although the idea scared him a bit he had to admit. The imaginary knight did look cool. **_

_**Negi removed himself from the thought to get a second opinion from a neutral party. "Chamo-kun what do you think?" he asked the ermine who was now resting on Keigo's lap. **_

"_**Well to tell ya the truth Aniki, this whole demon knight thing doesn't sound so bad." The ermine replied after thinking it over. "I mean sure its a big and unexpected thing but hey it could be worse right?" Negi almost thought about what Chamo meant by that but the ermine kept talking, "Plus we've got Keigo-nee here. He probably has the inside info on all you need to know about this."**_

"_**Actually I don't." Keigo's words elicited face faults from Negi and Chamo so he decided to explain, "My race of demon was really rare when it was first made and now they've all been wiped out save for me and my mom who at this moment is MIA. Also that demon patico was a subject Ma never liked talking about so I pretty much know nothing about it."**_

_**His words made Chamo and Negi bow their heads in disappointment. If Keigo didn't have all the answers then what else could they do? They would have sunk even lower into depression had Keigo not gotten up from the step and said, "Well come on. We need to get going?"**_

"_**Where to?" The two boys and ermine asked in unison. Keigo managed a smirk and replied, "While I might not know much about it, there actually is someone here that does." Keigo then moved between the two and began walking down the road into the forest, "And she's just a few minutes away from here."**_

* * *

End of flashback...

Negi came out of his thoughts as he heard someone knocking on something hard. He soon realized that he and his group had arrived at the house of not only one of Negi's students but also a very powerful and evil mage. Evangeline Mcdowell.

Evangeline used to be known as the Undying Mage, or a vampire magician who was once feared in all the magical world. That is until she met up with Negi's father, Nagi Springfield A.K.A The Thousands Master, who she fell in love with but after a fight between the two he had cursed her to be imprisoned at Mahora until he would come back and lift her curse. That was over fifteen years ago and since then Evangeline has sought nothing more than revenge on Nagi Springfield.

Then last year she had met up with Negi after messing with his students in her vampire form and after a confrontation with him, she lost and swore to not pull the stunt again. Afterwards due to certain events Eva had become Negi's master in the ways of magic and she has been teaching him for a while now. But standing before her door Negi couldn't help but wonder. How would she react to Negi being a half demon now?

His question was about to be answered when he heard the doorknob turn and the door opened to reveal Chachamaru donning her maid uniform. The gynoid looked at Keigo's confused face for a second before her eyes went to Negi's and she greeted him with a bow, "Good afternoon, Negi-sensei."

"Hi Chachamaru-san." Negi replied while Kotaro waved to her. Keigo also said hi to her before he asked the question that was on his mind, "You know Eva?" The other four beings around him went silent and stared at him like he had spoken a forbidden language. Did he just call the most evil mage in the world 'Eva'?

Negi, being the first one out of the stupor, decided to answer his question, "Chachamaru-san works as Master's maid, Keigo-san."

Keigo looked down at Negi with an arch brow and asked, "Master?"

"Evangeline is also my master in magical training. She's been training me for a couple of months now."

"Oh. Well it's nice to know you two are getting along." Keigo said and then turned his gaze to speak to Chachamaru, "Thanks for your help last night."

Chachamaru nodded to him and asked, "To what do we owe the honor of your visit?"

"I need to talk with Eva. It's very important."

"Is it now?" A dark voice said from its place inside the the house. "Chachamaru, let them in and prepare some tea." Chachamaru complied and led the guests inside the house to the living room where sitting on the couch in her pajamas was the one they needed to see. Evangeline looked to the three people with a cold look of interest while Chachamaru went off to make the tea.

"Hey Eva. Long time no see." Keigo said as he stepped into the living room and took a seat on the couch next to Evangeline with Negi, Kotaro, and Chamo pulling up the rear. Evangeline smirked at the teenager's casual greeting, "Still calling me by that name huh? You know you're playing on thin ice with that."

"I know but meh. It's easier to say than your full name." Negi, Kotaro, and Chamo were completely dumbfounded by the way Keigo talked to Eva. It made you think they may have been friends.

That's when a question managed to register in Negi's brain and he asked Keigo, "How do you know Master, Keigo-san?"

"I met her around the time she had been stalking your old man."

"Hey!" Evangeline shouted in embarrassment and annoyance, "I did not stalk him!" Keigo passed an amused smirk to the vampiress and said, "I don't know any other way to classify following a guy around on days on end and trying all sorts of ways to make him yours."

His gaze went back to Negi and he said with a smile, "I can't tell you the many times your Dad freaked when he found out Eva had caught up with him. His face back then was priceless." Negi looked at Keigo with amazement not over the fact that Evangeline was chasing after his father, he knew that part already, but over the fact that Keigo was actually around his father his father. "You knew my father?"

"Yeah. He along with his magic buddies met up with my parents on their travels and they hung out with him during the first few years of my life." Keigo's eyes seemed to dull down a bit as he remembered the old days with his parents before the separation. They had been cool times and he enjoyed them a lot. It was bad however when he remembered that they were still gone for more years of his life and he missed them.

Inwardly shaking his head of those thoughts, Keigo returned his eyesight to Eva who was looking back at him with a bored expression on her pale face. "But more on that later right now I have something to discuss with you Eva."

Evangeline shook her head at him before she asked, "So what is it that you wanted to speak to me about that's so important?"

"I need your help." Evangeline blinked at his blunt and non hesitant words. Something big must have happened last night that not even Chachamaru was aware of. "With what?"

"I need you to train these two in the Dark Arts."

Total silence surrounded the room as Keigo's request floated around them. It was a few seconds later when Eva asked, "I didn't think I heard you properly. Say it again?"

"I need you to train these two in the Dark Arts Eva." At his repeat of the already crazy favor, Negi fell of the couch with Chamo.

"K-keigo-san what the heck are you talking about? Me? Learn the Dark Arts? That's crazy talk!" Negi protested as he wigged out in front of the slightly amused Keigo before Eva told him to be quiet. Negi instantly piped down and sat back next to Keigo with a worried expression as Eva's questioning gaze burned on all three of them.

Chachamaru came in a second later to set the tea and cups on the center table and handed Evangeline a cup. The petite vampiress sipped on her tea for a bit before she put it back down and finally asked the important question, "And why would I teach boya and the mutt about Dark Arts Keigo?"

Keigo grabbed both Negi and Kotaro's arms and raised them up to show their lower arms to Eva. Closing his eyes, the half breed swordsman let a bit of his demonic essence seep into the arms in his possession and a second later tattoos that were similar to his began to form. When they were complete Keigo opened his eyes and said, "Because I've just drafted these two into the world of demons."

Evangeline emerald eyes widened when she realized the significance of his words before her facial expression turned into a frown. She got up from her seat and walked over to Negi to inspect his tattoo. Instead of having a sword on it like Keigo's, Negi's was that of his wooden staff with the head facing up in a diagonal position. It looked completely the same save for the fact that it looked about as red and black as Negi's hair and also there was a black and red rose on the back.

She let go of Negi's hand and asked, "Did it happen during the fight last night?" Keigo nodded to her question. "And it became so serious that you had to bind them to you like this?" Once again Keigo nodded to her and asked again, "So will you train them?"

Eva stepped away from the three boys and sat back on her chair next to Chachamaru to consider this request. Surely she owed nothing to Keigo but the idea of teaching Negi dark spells, _her _spells was something she felt she couldn't pass up. Normally Negi would never go near those kinds of magics but if Keigo told him it was vital for his new powers he might actually do it. With that idea in her mind Eva smirked her evil smirk as she looked at the expecting trio of boys in front of her answered, "Fine. I'll train boya in the dark arts."

Relief coursed through Keigo but Negi was still a bit worried about this. The relief Keigo felt faltered when Eva quipped, "But the mutt is a different story."

Keigo looked at the vampiress and asked, "What do you mean Eva?"

"You asked me to train both boya and the mutt and I've decided to train Negi since he's already my disciple. However he is on a payment plan for his lessons and there is nothing the mutt has that I would take for his lessons." This made Keigo mentally curse. Now he had to find some way to convince the little devil to train the boy and whatever price she had in mind would be great.

"So what do I have to do to convince you to train him?" Keigo asked in an exasperated tone. This was going to be a while.

* * *

Flashing forward...

Keigo walked through the darkening city of Mahora with his black backpack on his back and a stoic look on his face but what he really felt was slightly annoyed. Evangeline had told him that he needed to find a way to convince her to train both Negi and Kotaro and he needed to do it before he would leave for the Magical World tomorrow. Also he probably didn't make it any better when he made a joke about offering Eva the key to Negi's virginity...okay he definitely screwed himself with that.

So after the final exchange with Eva(more like she kicked him out for embarrassing her), Keigo left Negi and Kotaro to go about their business while he walked around to think of an idea. So far nothing had come to mind. ***"Which means I'm going to be stuck here until this business is over."*** Keigo thought as he raked a hand through his hair and frowned, ***"Yeah it was going to be a rough couple of days."* **

Keigo halted on the street he was on as his eyes wondered over to a small manga store. He had always liked to read those crazy graphic stories and right now he needed something good for his system. Once inside the store he went over to the shounen section and browsed through the regular titles he liked. After finding his mangas of choice he grabbed them and made his his way over to the cashier only to bump into somebody, making the person fall on their butt and him drop his manga.

"Oh, sorry about that." Keigo said as he reached a hand to help the person up. His bumpee was a girl who looked like she was a teenager of fourteen or fifteen. She had long black hair that reached to her hips and her eyes were closed as she smiled at him and replied, "Ah its okay. You were probably in the reading zone so its understandable." After she took his hand and he pulled her up, the girl opened her dark irised eyes and immediately grumbled when everything came out squiggly.

"Oh man. I dropped my glasses." She said while Keigo looked around for her lost spectacles and sure enough they were on the ground next to his manga pile. He bent down to pick them up and said to the girl, "Hang on a sec. Don't move." She did what he asked and a second later her vision cleared up instantly as she saw Keigo's face before her.

Haruna's face lit up as she saw the red haired swordsman in crystal clear quality and she said aloud, "Whoa you're hot!"

Keigo immediately cringed and sweat dropped at her proclamation that was heard throughout the store, eliciting on lookers. His instincts began telling him that he should immediately get away from this girl before she did anything else weird.

Keigo immediately bent down again and scooped up his mangas and went over to the cash register to pay for them, with Haruna pulling up behind him. "You must really like manga huh?" she asked him as the register dinged and he made his purchases. "Yeah." Keigo answered nonchalantly hoping she wouldn't go any further with the conversation as he took the bag of graphic novels from the cashier and put them in his backpack.

"Wanna see some of the manga I made?" Haruna asked with a smile on her face. Okay now Keigo turned back to her with a quirked brow.

"You make manga?"

"Yup I'm Haruna Saotome aka the mangaka Paru but you can just call me Haruna." she answered before she took his arm, "Come on. I'll show you the ones I've made." She then pulled him over to a rack of mangas in the back and began showing him all the work she had done.

Keigo looked through the various mangas with interest and even decided that he liked a couple of them. Haruna had good art skills as far as he was concerned and her magical stories managed to pull him into them while he smirked. He wondered what she would have thought if she knew what he was...

After an hour or so of reading Keigo put the last one back in the rack and looked to Haruna with a small smile. "Well I have to say you've got a good eye for manga. I can't wait to see what you draw next time."

"Thanks. I'll save a copy for you-" Haruna stopped when she realized something, "Oh yeah I didn't get your name."

"Oh." Keigo paused to think over handed his name over to a complete stranger. Even if he may not be around the city for much longer, there may come a time when letting certain people in on certain bits of information may come back to bite ya in the rear. Keigo thought it over for a split second before he mentally shrugged and answered, "The name's Keigo."

Suddenly flashing to an evil smirk Haruna asked, "Well Keigo-san are you..." she stopped to pull out a secret manga out of her pocket and thrusted it, opened wide, into Keigo's face, "...interested for posing in this manga?"

Poor Keigo looked into the book not knowing what it was and soon saw the image of a guy who was-

"Aggh!" Keigo yelled as he fell on his back clutching his eyes closed from the insidious yaoi manga with Haruna laughing at his cringing form. It was only moments later when the clerk asked to leave for the day that Keigo regained his right mind and dashed far, far away from Haruna.

The spectacled 3-A girl watched the red haired swordsman's fleeting form and giggled, "He was fun. Hope I get to see him again."

Keigo finally stopped running after a while and came to a stop to catch his breath. He inwardly thanked the higher power that he was able to get away with most of his mentality intact. Yaoi mangas..._uggh. _That was something he labeled as a great evil and one of the many things he would avoid for the rest of his life.

It was then that he realized that he had ran too far and wound up in the girl dorms. Which meant he passed by the hotel he was staying at back in the city. ***"Great now I gotta hike back."*** he inwardly grumbled as he shrugged his backpack a bit. ***"Well at least I travel light."***

"Hey Keigo!" Said swordsman turned his head to see Kazumi coming his way in regular clothing and a smile on her face. Keigo waved back to her and when she was finally close enough she asked, "Whatcha up to?"

"I was gonna call it a day and find a hotel to sleep in." Keigo replied before adding, "Seriously hoping their still open though." Asakura smirked mischievously at him and it served to unnerve the half demon teenager. First a yaoi girl and now Asakura's up to something. Was that crack about Negi's virginity really that bad? "Uh is something wrong?" he asked with a sweat drop.

"I just remembered that I haven't properly thanked you for those two times you saved my life." She answered as she took a step toward him with that same mischief making smile. "And I just realized how I can make it up to you." Keigo began to sweat a bit more as he took a step back from Asakura. He didn't like where this was going but he decided to ask the big question, "Like how?"

"By letting you stay in my room tonight." She answered a bit suggestively with a wink that told Keigo exactly what his answer should be.

"I'm sorry Asakura but I can't do that." The paparazzi girl pouted at his refusal and asked, "Why not?"

"Because a guy and a girl shouldn't be sharing a room together. Especially not in an all girls school."

"Negi shares a room with Asuna and Konoka."

Keigo paused for a second to think of a counter for that which was a bit obvious. "Negi's eleven and from what I know he's not thinking about girls at the moment. I, on the other hand, am the same age as the rest of you and if I'm spotted in a girl's room there will be trouble for you and I'll get run out of town. I'd like to avoid crazy mobs if you don't mind."

Asakura shook her head at his obstinance but she understood his worries. A teenage guy in a teenage girl's room in an all girl dorm would be pretty bad for the both of them. However she was stubborn in getting her way as well and if she was going to get a story on this guy then by Kami-sama she would.

"Come on Keigo there's no harm in this." She said in a sweet voice, "I mean you are a gentleman and you would never do something wrong to me, _right_?" Keigo frowned at her but nodded to her question. He was raised to be respectful and he would act that way now but he still had doubts, "What about you?"

"I swear by everything I am that I won't do anything that would get you in trouble and I have a two bunk bed and no roommate." She saw him slowly stop frowning and decided to go on, "Plus I have an alarm clock handy just in case you need to make a quick escape and not a lot of people come in without giving off some kind of warning. Finally its dark out and you're probably to tired to argue with me anyway." Asakura folded her arms over her chest and smirked at Keigo as if she had won. "So whaddya say?"

Keigo stared back at Kazumi for a good few minutes before he let out a loud yawn. Dang it if she wasn't right about him being tired and he damn sure didn't feel like sleeping on a roof or somewhere far at the moment. So Keigo Mastuda: former magic knight of Division six, demon slayer for hire, and half breed demon knight was about to do two things he'd never thought he would do. He was about to admit defeat to a girl and sleep in the same room as one.

God pray he would survive the morning.

* * *

Turning away from that...

Dean Konoe sat in his large red velvet chair as he and Takahata read over the reports of what had happened last night in his office. Keigo had called them earlier today and asked them to meet him in the school and after a quick chit with Takahata the teenager handed them what he knew and took off to handle his other business.

Takamichi was a bit stunned to see Keigo again after all these years. Last time he saw Keigo was when he was about eight or so and he was with Negi back in Wales. The red haired swordsman seemed a lot different back then. When he was younger he was a lot more cheerful but now he had a serious and adult tone about him. Almost like the one he had when he was even younger.

The grey haired teacher pulled himself from that thought and turned to the Headmaster as the old man put down the report. "Well it seems like the worst case scenario has been avoided and the demon's been taken care of. Unfortunately more of Negi's students now know about magic but I think we don't have anything to worry about from them." Takahata stated as he pulled out a cigarette.

"Hmm..." The elder mage replied as he stroked his long beard. He raised a large eyebrow to regard the teacher before he continued, "...I guess its not so bad and the overall damage can be taken care of by Negi-kun. But what about the other boy you mentioned? This Keigo Mastuda?"

"Keigo-kun is the son of two old friends of Nagi's back in the Crimson Wings. His father was a traveling scholar in martial arts and his mother was a demon that I really don't know much about. They traveled with the Nagi's group before I even came along and they disappeared around the same time he did."

Takamichi paused to take a small puff of his smoke and exhale it before resuming, "I placed Keigo with Negi and hoped they would get along. For a time he lived up in Wales before he decided to go and join the magical knights bureau in the Magical world. He aced the courses there and would have been a valuable knight but after the incident of six years ago he dropped out of the knights and became a traveling demon slayer."

"And that's all I have on him unfortunately." He said as he placed his other hand on the report Keigo had made, "All his other records are with the knights and until they contact us there's not much else we can do right now."

Dean Konoe nodded to the old man until a knock came at the door. He called for the person to come in and when he door opened to reveal an adult man in his late thirties with short brown hair that reached his neck, while wearing a all black suit. The man entered the room and after a few seconds he stood before the principal's desk in total silence. Then a smile formed on his face as he said, "Headmaster Konoe, Takamchi, it's good to see you both again. How's everything?"

The old principal chuckled at the younger man and replied, "Things are going well Creed. But why are you here? And without Mahiro-san?"

"Mahiro's back in the magical world and guess what," Silence followed for a few minutes before Creed exploded with happiness, "She's going to have the child soon! I'm going to be a daddy!"

"Congratulations," both Konoemon and Takamichi said as the magical knight continued his dance of happiness. Unfortunately it lasted for about fifteen minutes before Creed finally called down and went back to business, "I also heard that one of my old students appeared at your door step yesterday along with a demon." Creed answered with a bit of worry in his voice. "Is everything okay? Was there any trouble?"

"Nope surprisingly no trouble at all." Dean Konoe answered with a raise of his index finger to the ceilng. "And by one of your old students, I believe you mean Keigo-san?"

"Yes. Is he okay?"

"Keigo-san is just fine. He came by earlier and gave us a report on what happened today so that you can look over for yourself." The old man picked up the folder and handed it to the middle aged magical knight who took it and began looking through it while the older man went on, "He also saved and helped protect our students from the demon and he eliminated it along with a couple of our resident mages as well."

After a quick look of the report, Creed smirked at Keigo's handiwork. Even if he did quit the knights he still operated like one. After closing the folder the brown haired man looked to the two other men and said, "I'm glad to know he's doing fine. Mahiro's been a bit worried about him ever since he left on his own. She even threatened to beat me in the head if anything bad happens to him."

The magical knight then snapped his fingers as an idea formed in his head, "Oh yeah there's also something I wanted to talk about that deals with him."

Takamichi put out his cigarette as he asked, "Is Keigo-kun in trouble?"

Creed rubbed the back of his head in embarrassed fashion as he replied, "Well he's been in a little bit of trouble for a little while now and he was about to do some reform work to clear his record but I'm afraid this little demon thing has put him in a bit of a bind."

"How so?" Dean Konoe asked.

"Keigo-kun was originally supposed to do a test in the magical world for his reform but now he doesn't have enough time to register for it. There isn't anything else that's available right now and from the looks of it if he doesn't accept a job soon he'll have to wait another year before the council decides to give him another chance." Creed stopped his explanation to let out a brief sigh before he finished. "Things aren't looking that well for Keigo-kun."

Headmaster Konoe exchanged a knowing look with Takamichi and they both nodded in agreement for two things. One: Creed's acting may need a bit more work. And two: they have a way of thanking Keigo for his assistance that will be of benefit to him.

With a small smile the old Konoe looked back to Creed and said, "I think we can help you."

Ch.5 End

Well things are taking an interesting turn if I do say so myself. Funny appearances, Keigo almost gets blinded by Yaoi manga, and a setting for next time. Before anyone asks this is a Teen story so there will be none of that. However I can provide some comedy in the meantime.

Stay tuned for more MSD.

AJ Katon out.


	7. Meet the New Guy

_Mahou Sensei Demonica_

_By_

_AJ Katon_

Disclaimer: I do not own Mahou Sensei Negima or any of its contents. The entire franchise is owned by Ken Akamastu. The new character Keigo is the one I own along with some other characters along the way.

Ch.6 Meet the New Guy

The sun rose without delay to begin another clear and sunny Sunday on the city of Mahora. Usually people would rather sleep in and let the fatigue of the weekend slowly leave them as they prepare to face their regular week of work. And it was in the all girl's dorm where all the Mahora schoolgirls and currently tw- I mean three boys slept and began starting the day, one person in particular wanted to take this opportunity to doze off for, oh say eight or twelve more hours.

Inside one room which was relatively large room with a desk, a television, a little kitchen, and small part of the room where a certain reporter keeps her computer, Kazumi and Keigo were still fast asleep. Currently Kazumi was on the top bunk of her bunk bed while her new temporary roommate Keigo slept on the bottom after a small discussion about it last night. Both were still knocked out in dreamland until one thing happened that everyone hates when they are trying to sleep happens: the alarm clock rang around eight thirty.

The alarm rang for three consecutive times before Keigo extended a hand and slammed down on the snooze button. The red haired swordsman grumbled something before drifting back to sleep. Kazumi however decided now would be a good time to get up and get some breakfast.

She climbed down from the top bunk wearing only a light red tank top and light brown short shorts. She usually didn't sleep like that but she changed her mind what with Keigo spending the night and his own insistence that she wear something. The 3-A girl giggled as she remembered Keigo's reaction to her old state of sleeping attire. She'd thought his face would become even redder than his hair if that was possible.

After her small laugh, she went to the bathroom to wash up and brush before making her way over to her dresser to pick out something to wear. As she slipped on some blue jeans, the reporter heard something coming from behind her and turned around to see Keigo shuffling under the covers she gave him. She raised a brow at the way he was moving until a thought came to her head. Just how did a half-demon or whatever he was sleep anyway? Does he have some weird pose or-

Asakura stopped her thoughts when they drifted over to if he wore underwear or not. However her curiosity and craving for new information won her over and now she was standing next to a completely defenseless and still sleeping Keigo.

She leaned forward to see Keigo sleeping face up with the light blue cover drawn up to the midpoint of his chest while both of his arms were out stretched on either side. She already knew he was dressed in a white T shirt and black pajama pants so she couldn't check her underwear theory. Not that she would've actually tried to look mind you.

Keigo looked completely peaceful and strangely cute sleeping there that Asakura couldn't help but smile at him. That is until she smirked evilly and decided to play with him while he didn't know about it.

After positioning herself so that she could sit on the bed without waking up her victim, Kazumi extended her hand to Keigo's face and began poking him him a few times in the cheek. Her little thing lasted for about a minute before Keigo began to stir. The reporter instantly stiffened when she saw his eyes squint open and reveal eyes that looked...strangely red. Wasn't his eye color black? But that thought was pushed away when Keigo did something she never expected. He pouted, "Quuit iiit." and went back to sleep.

Kazumi just sat in silence as Keigo's words echoed throughout her room before she busted into a quiet giggling fit. That was so funny that she wished she had her camera on her to capture the moment. Big Bad Swordsman, Cute Pouter. Now that would definitely sell. However Asakura was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't realize a hand was draping around her until it was too late.

Suddenly Kazumi felt herself get pulled down and before she knew it she was lying on her side facing a smirking Keigo with half squinted red eyes. A small feeling of fear began to creep upon her and when she felt Keigo tighten his hold on her waist to pull her closer to him her fear increased and embarrassment was added to it. She looked Keigo right in his newly colored eyes and swallowed as he moved closer until she felt his breath on her ear.

Keigo unfortunately was not in his right mind sense the human half of him was still asleep while the demonic side decided to surface. Completely opposite of Keigo's more serious behavior, his other self unfortunately had the mind of a playful teenage guy...with active hormones. Things were beginning to get bad for Asakura and the half-breed teenager may have made it worse when he finally got to her ear and cooed, "My turn to play."

Asakura widened her eyes at his words while her mind scrambled to figure out what he meant. She quickly decided to not find out and tried to move out of Keigo's grasp but found out that by him being a magic swordsman that he was much stronger than she was so her struggle was useless. "L-lemme g-" she was about to finish that sentence when Keigo's face returned to her sight range and he smiled a genuine smile of...affection?

"Don't be afraid." Keigo whispered as he raised a hand and caressed her cheek in a comforting fashion that sent chills up her spine. "I would never harm you." Asakura could only blink at the guy who she now believed to have a dual personality because that was the only explanation she could think of for Keigo's new behavior. First he seemed like a cool quiet loner and now he was like a Casanova of affection and warmth. Just what the heck was up with this guy? Is h-

"Hey Asakura-neesa-" came a familiar voice from out of nowhere that made Keigo stop his action. He shook his head and smacked his lips as if he was just waking up from a dream. Keigo then removed his arm from Kazumi and sat up, raking a hand through his head as he opened his charcoal restored eyes and tried to find the source of the voice who woke him up. Instantly he spied something on the shelf next to him with his peripheral and when he turned his head towards it he saw Chamo standing there with his mouth wide open.

Keigo raised a brow at the ermine's expression. What was he so stunned about? Then as if something else caught Chamo's attention he snapped out of his stupor and mischievously smiled at the crimson haired teenager. "Weeeell I didn't know you two go **that** fast..." Chamo said as he pulled out a cigarette, "...but hey your young I guess. You just can't control these things."

Keigo kept his brow raised as suspicion and a cold feeling began to creep up his spine. What the heck was Chamo talking about and why was he saying it in that weird tone? Keigo was about to ask his unvoiced question when he felt something shuffle next to him and when he whipped his head towards the source he came face to face or to be accurate nose to nose with Kazumi as she sat up.

An eerie silence descended upon the room as both teenagers sat in silence just staring at each other. After a few seconds Asakura tried to break the tension by waving at Keigo with a smile and said, "Uh, morning."

Chamo laughed mischievously at the attempt. Keigo sat motionless as his head tried to put two and two together on what he was seeing until it came down to one thing.

There was a girl his age lying next to him...him in pajama clothing and her slightly clothed...on a bed.

Keigo blinked. More silence. Then came a yell that had everyone in the building jolting awake from their slumber in an abrupt and scared manner. Yep today was going to be a rough one.

* * *

A little later...

Keigo, Kazumi, and Chamo walked down the campus in order to find Negi and the others so that they could hang out today. Asakura had on a light blue tank top with yellow streaks on the ends with the same blue jeans she already put on. Keigo however had his head bent down low as he trekked with his two companions while dressed in the same clothing he had on yesterday. He had a very heavy feeling of shame after what happened a little while ago but thankfully Kazumi said it was partly her fault as well and told him that she wouldn't tell anyone since it was an accident. Chamo was threatened that if he ever told anyone he would've been made into a pair of mittens. A threat he knew Keigo would have carried out.

Asakura looked over to Keigo and felt a bit sad from it. When he fell off the bed from the shock of finding her next to him and began to wig out just like he did when he grabbed her chest two days ago, Kazumi had to calm him down before he almost got caught for sleeping in her room. After he finally relaxed, she told him of when he pulled her down and his strange words while he had her in his grasp. Keigo went silent after the explanation for a few seconds before he asked if anything else happened. Kazumi told him that after his words were spoken Chamo came in and everything went back to normal. The swordsman still was not in the best of spirits afterwards.

Thinking back on it now, confusion began to dominate her mind. He really did seem like he had no idea of what he was doing. So what the heck made him say those words to her and hold her like that? It really was like he was a completely different person. Raising her hand to her chin the reporter called Keigo out of his depression. "Yeah?" he answered in a dejected tone.

"You don't have a split personality do you?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Then what brought on the little cuddling session earlier?" Her question got a blush from the red haired swordsman which made her smile a bit. She finally found a way to knock him off his cool demeanor to that of a normal guy. With this in mind she decided to tease him a little, "Was I really that desirable?"

Keigo's eyes darted back and forth for any type of escape he could find. After a few seconds, Keigo finally saw the person he was looking for only a few feet away. Negi was performing a few katas while a tan girl in what appeared to be Chinese clothing stood watching along with Asuna, Konoka, Setsuna, and Kotaro sitting to the side. Keigo's spirits brightened when he saw that little bookworm. His salvation was just a short distance away!

"Oh look at that. There's Negi-bouzu. I'm going to go have a talk with him." Keigo blurted to Kazumi and Chamo before taking off in a quick burst of speed. Kazumi smirked at his desperate move but decided to let him off the hook. For now.

Negi was about to execute a palm strike when his senses picked up something coming towards him and instantly whipped his torso around and countered a punch directed to his face. He was about to go in for a roundhouse kick but another hand grabbed his foot and tried to slam him to the ground but Negi quickly put his hand on the ground, stopping himself from coming into contact with the green grass below. Reacting on instinct Negi twisted himself again and landed a kick to his mystery opponent's side.

The person winced from the pain but didn't let go off Negi as he took Negi's foot and used it to swing the magi in the air before throwing him at a tree, where Negi hit his back on the timber. Negi recovered from it as he dropped off the tree and into a fighting pose to see who he would be fighting. So it was understandable that he would fall to the ground in shock when he realized it was Keigo who was trying to hurt him.

"Keigo-san, what the heck was that about?" Negi yelled as he flailed his arms around while Keigo looked at him with a look of boredom. "Why were you trying to hit me?"

"That's what your supposed to do in a sparring match." Keigo answered in a matter of fact tone before shifting to a fighting stance. "Plus I've noticed you know quite a few things and that I've got nothing better to do. Come on and show me how good you are."

Negi stood silent as he debated whether or not to take Keigo up on that offer, He didn't have long however when Keigo launched from his spot and closed the distance between the two. He started it off with a punch aimed at Negi's head but the shorter magi blocked the attempt and made a counter punch of his own. For the next few seconds both boys went at it in a duel of close combat until they finally broke apart and put some distance between each other, panting and sweating while not breaking eye contact.

Keigo stood at his full height and gave Negi a friendly smirk. "Yep, not bad ya bouzu. I don't know who your teacher is but whoever they are they know what they're doing." Keigo complimented as he folded his arms. Negi wiped the sweat from his brow and replied, "Thanks Keigo-san. My teacher is Ku Fei-san." Negi then pointed over to the Chinese girl in question who bowed to Keigo.

"Nice to meet friend of Disciple. I Ku-Fei, Negi-bouzu's Chinese martial arts instructor." Ku Fei said eliciting a bow from Keigo himself.

"Chinese Martial Arts huh? Well Martial Arts in general are cool to learn but you and the bouzu here really seem into it. You've done well in teaching him."

"It nothing. Disciple asked for training so I give. He show a lot of promise too."

"That's good to hear." Keigo said before he vanished from his spot making everyone flinch from the quick movement. Negi was so stunned that he forgot to watch his surroundings which led to Keigo sneaking up on him and capturing the eleven year old in a headlock.

"However...you still can't beat this."

Ku Fei and the others rose up to help just in case as Keigo raised his fist in the air before he brought it down on Negi's head and...gave him a noogie. The girls dropped to the ground as Keigo comically rubbed Negi's head with his knuckle earning a plea for him to stop from the child teacher and sweat drops from the girls.

"Keigo-san, cut it out! This is not something that should happen to a teacher! Especially in front of his students." Negi whined as Keigo's nooging increased.

"But this is completely normal for a guy and kid younger than him and plus why would I stop something so fun." Keigo kept it up for a little while as the 3-A girls looked on to see their teacher get noogied by the older boy. It was a funny sight and they could tell Negi was starting to laugh a bit from it. He was probably having fun at this point.

"Hey I'm getting into this too!" exclaimed an overexcited Kotaro who rushed from his spot and tackled the other two boys to the ground. What transpired was over five minutes of play wrestling as Negi pinned Keigo to the ground by his legs while Kotaro had the swordsman in a headlock. "Say uncle Keigo-san and I'll let you go." The dog demon said with an evil grin.

"Never." Keigo replied with a grin of his own. "I'm going to get you bouz-"

"Kawaii!" That was the loud yell that halted everything and made the three boys pale in fear. They all looked up towards one of the school statues and saw the horror that was coming for them. Girls from the class of 3-A were staring at them with a face that Negi knew all too well.

And before any of them could even blink, the girls had already closed in on them and did the one thing the teenager and two kids feared most: The hyperactive girls began glomping them.

"Oh Nego-sensei looked so cute playing with Kotaro-kun and that guy!" Most of the girls roared as they began hugging him like he was a teddy bear.

"Kotaroo-kun! You were so adorable!" yelled Chizuru Naba as she held the poor dog demon to her chest as she usually did. Kotaro tried to release himself from her but as usual he wasn't going to get out of that death hug.

Meanwhile as the girls kept holding onto Negi and Kotaro, Keigo quietly squirmed out of the army of girls and began crawling away. Keigo stood up after getting a couple of feet away only to look back at the swarmed forms of his two comrades still in the girl pile and did the only thing he could do. He offered them a small prayer and began tiptoeing away. Hey no guy can stand up to an army like that. Everyman for himself man.

Keigo didn't get far unfortunately when a familiar voice yelled, "Hey Keigo-san where are you going?" Instantly Keigo went cold with fear and when he turned around to confirm it he found that the voice belonged to exactly who he thought it was. Haruna Saotome aka yaoi girl. Oh crap. And from her declaration, all the other girls zeroed in on him and recognition flashed across their faces.

"Hey its that guy we chased yesterday!" one of them shouted.

Keigo then realized that he had to find a way to disappear from here on the grounds that others finding out who he was wasn't a good idea and for the fact that they might try to chase him like they did two days ago. There was not going to be a repeat of that. So the red haired teenager prepared himself to make a dash for it when another familiar group of girls who knew he was appeared in front of him.

Ako, Akira, Yuna, and Makie were just catching up with the rest of their class by the time Haruna called out to Keigo and when they reached them the four athletic girls came face to face with the red haired swordsman himself. "Oh Keigo-san, it nice to see you again." Akira said with a bow, "What brings you here?"

Keigo didn't have time to answer when suddenly the other girls who had finished their hugging session with Negi and Kotaro assaulted him and put him down to the ground. Now Keigo definitely had the strength to get out of their hold but for the sake of keeping a few secrets about himself secret, he had to play the prisoner.

"Now we got ya, mysterious guy." said Fuka and Fumika playfully as they held onto both of Keigo's arms. The girls were about to do something when Negi and the others came over and stopped them. "Girls, girls, stop this at once and release Keigo-san." Negi told them and after a few seconds the hyper girls complied and let Keigo go.

"You know this guy Negi-sensei?" asked Yue Ayase while she and the rest watched Keigo carefully as he stood up and dusted himself off. A guy in a an all girls school was a suspicious thing and if he was trespassing, they would have to resort to certain measures to teach him a lesson.

"Yes I know him. Keigo-san is a friend of mine so I expect you all to treat him with the same respect you would me." Negi responded in his best teacher like tone. The girls exchanged thoughtful looks with each other before they immediately apologized to Keigo for capturing him. "Ah its cool. Don't worry about it." Keigo replied to them before another strange thing entered his sights. A microphone. And said microphone was in the hands of none other than Kazumi Asakura.

"Keigo-san you wouldn't mind answering a few questions would you?" She asked as she got close to his ear and whispered, "Just play along and you'll be fine." She then put the mic directly in front of Keigo who sweat dropped from it. He really didn't want to answer their questions but if he wanted to get out of this he was going to have to go through with the interrogation. Keigo sighed at how crazy his life had gotten before he folded his arms and asked, "So what do you want to know?"

"What's your full name?"

"Keigo Mastuda."

"How old are you?"

"Fifteen."

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"No." Keigo sweat dropped when he saw Haruna rub her hands together evilly. He's gonna have to watch out for her.

"Where are you from?"

"Originally I'm from Wales."

"Oh so are you a prodigy like Negi-sensei? Graduating from a Oxford and stuff like that?" asked Misa Kakizaki. Keigo paused for a few seconds to consider her question and answered, "I graduated from college when I was younger."

"So what do you do now? Bet you've got a big house and a well paying job somewhere huh?"

"Actually I have no permanent address or home. I've been traveling."

The girls talked amongst themselves to consider what he said. Kazumi decided to go forward with the interview, "So how long have you been traveling?"

"Two years." Keigo's blunt answer elicited shocked reactions from the girls.

"B-but Keigo-san traveling is a dangerous thing. You could have gotten hurt, or kidnapped or even worse! What made you decide to do that all of a sudden?" Negi questioned the older boy. Keigo shrugged his shoulders and answered, "I felt like going off and seeing the world so I just packed up and left."

"But how come you didn't send any letters to Onee-chan? She was worried about you for quite some time." Negi's saddened voice broke the hearts of his students who sent evil glares at Keigo who rubbed his the back of his head in a sorry like fashion. "Look I'm sorry about that Negi. I'm just not much of a letter sender, so I never thought about it. But hey at least I'm around now instead of never right?" Keigo said hoping that Negi would stop being sad for two reasons. One: just because he felt guilty about letting others worry about him. Two: the girls were starting to scare him a bit.

Negi cheered up a bit and said, "Yeah your right. Say how long are you going to be around? I'd like to show you around the campus if you'd stick around for a couple of days." That sounded like a fun idea but unfortunately Keigo had other plans. "I'd like to Negi but I have to leave on Monday."

"But why?" the child teacher asked in a childish fashion to his age.

"Yeah why?" asked all the other girls as they started cornering Keigo in a menacing fashion. The half-demon reasoned that he would have to choose his words carefully if he wanted to get out of this in one piece.

"There's some business I have to take care of that's really important. Some old friends of mine want to set me up with...a job somewhere but I have to go to them and check out a few things." His explanation worked to make the girls settle down and Negi seemed to be believing it. Hooray for Keigo's quick lying skills.

"But after that's settled and I have a job, I'll come back here and catch up with you. You probably have a lot to tell me and I promise that I'll be back." Keigo extended his hand to Negi and asked, "That cool with you?" Negi thought about it and he already knew that if Keigo had something he had to do, then the short magi shouldn't get in his way. But why did he have a feeling that Keigo wasn't telling more than he should have? Shaking that thought away Negi took the hand and shook it with a smile, "Sure thing Keigo-san."

"All right then!" Haruna yelled out of nowhere. "To commemorate Negi-kun and Keigo-san's reunion and offically welcome him and wish him luck on his career we should..." Everything went quite as they waited for Haruna to finish her words. A drum roll could've been heard in the background. Suddenly all the girls seemed to perk up as if they had the same thought and exclaimed, "...have a celebration party!"

Keigo and Negi sweat dropped at their enthusiasm while Kotaro came over to them and nudged Negi in the shoulder, "Man these girls of yours sure like to make any reason to throw a party huh?"

"Yes so it seems." Negi replied rubbing the back of his head in an embarrassed fashion. Keigo on the other hand watched the girls as they went off to plan the party with a raised eyebrow. Negi looked up to see Keigo's questioning face and asked, "What's wrong Keigo-san?"

"Nothing really but I got a question."

"What is it?" Negi asked unaware that the girls were coming back to ask him a question of their own. But they were never able to say it when Keigo asked the question that was like a powder keg to these girls. He asked, "Is it just me or are some of these girls in love with you or something?"

Silence was present as everyone absorbed what Keigo just said and now they waited to see what the class reaction was going to be. True to their form, the girls began to hug Negi while yelling, "Kawaii!". Keigo and Kotaro sweat dropped at the emotional display until Chizuru got her hands on the dog demon and hugged him as well. Both eleven year olds struggled against the death grips being placed on them before they were hoisted into the air and carried off by the 3-A class to where they were going to have their party, leaving Keigo, Asakura, and the few others left behind.

"Nice job you idiot. Now we gotta rescue those bouzus from everyone else in the class." Asuna said in an irritable voice while glaring at Keigo.

For his part Keigo was a bit shocked about what happened but at least he had the courtesy to reply, "My bad."

* * *

Moving on towards nighttime...

Keigo walked through the halls of the school with a full stomach from the party the girls threw. Man those girls definitely knew how to liven things up. Things were pretty fun until Ayaka tried to sweet talk Negi, which led to Asuna coming in and calling Ayaka a shoutacon, which led to the small fight between the two that everyone made bets on. Keigo himself didn't really know what to think of Ayaka's sweet talks but if she was a shoutacon then every other girl in that room was too since he could tell they were making sweet eyes at Negi.

_The kid's just like his old man. Just attracting girls left and right._ Keigo thought in an amused fashion, _Guess that also means he's attracted Eva too. Poor kid. He has no idea what he's getting into there. Oh and speaking of Eva I still need to come up with a way to have her train Kotaro too. Man this is not going to be easy._

Keigo stopped his thoughts when he finally came upon the Headmaster's door. He took a deep breath knowing that as soon as he stepped through he would receive the news he needed to pass the council's reform test. He was however glad to know that Negi and Nekane were doing fine and that Negi made some friends(and potential lovers) in his job. That kid really needs to have a bit more fun in his life.

Keigo would have stayed in his thoughts had the door not opened and Takamichi told him that it was okay for him come in. Keigo entered the room and stood in front of the principal's desk with Dean Konoe sitting in front of him and Takamichi standing to the side. The Principal was the first to speak, "I would like to say thank you once more for keeping the students here safe from that demon. It was certainly lucky for us that there was a knight around."

"No thanks necessary and I'm not a knight sir. I'm just a demon slayer." Keigo replied.

The older mage simply laughed off Keigo's words before he cleared his throat and got serious. "So you're here in regards to what the council has ordered you for you to do for your reform test am I right?" Keigo nodded but said nothing. "Well you're in luck then."

"Huh?"

Dean Konoe moved back to crouch under his desk and pull out a large envelope with Keigo's name on it. "It just so happens that an acquaintance of yours was here yesterday and dropped a few things for you. This one in particular..." he stopped to pull a letter out of his desk as well and handed it to Keigo, "...is the one that will tell you what your assignment is." Keigo took the letter and looked through it.

After a few seconds of reading Keigo stopped and did a double take. "What the?" he said as he read the paper over and over again as his fear was starting to look real.

After a few minutes he whipped his head between Dean Konoe, Takamichi, and the paper in his hand for a few seconds before he asked, "Wha-bu-is this for real?"

"Yes it is. That's your test and it is the only one that the council would agree to give you. If you feel that you cannot do it then I'm afraid that there won't be another chance."

Keigo's face paled as he heard those words. His only chance was to do the one thing that he already told Leon that he would never do and if he didn't do it he would never have another chance to get the knights tracking device off of him and he would go through the same routine all over again. That was something Keigo knew that he didn't want and now that he had a chance for his freedom he was going to have to accept this and just go for it.

He just wished that he knew what bastard decided to give him this for a test. If he ever found out he would-wait a sec. "Who was it that gave you this?" he asked the Headmaster.

"Oh it was your old training Master from the knight academy, Creed Mikara. He told me that this would be perfect for you and that another friend of yours, a Leon Paramore, was the one who petitioned it from the council."

Anger boiled inside Keigo when he heard what Leon did. If he ever saw that guy again he would-

"Oh and that Leon friend of yours sent you a message. He said "Revenge" apparently."

Oh now it was on. Keigo looked up to the heavens with crimson eyes with his arms extended to his sides and thought,_Leon you unbelievable bastard. I swear on all that is holy that I will get you for this. I swear it._

* * *

The next day…

Things went back to normal for Negi and the gang as they entered the classroom. Yesterday's party was pretty much forgotten and the girls were still in their hyper mode. Negi himself felt glad about the party since he had a couple of chances to talk to Keigo about his adventures a little more but it still didn't change the fact that he felt sad that Keigo had to leave so quickly. He even went to find him to wish him a farewell but true to his word Keigo was already gone even before the sun rose up. Gone again, just like last time.

Negi shook his head of those depressing thoughts and replaced them with hopeful thoughts. After all Keigo did say after he had his business settled he would come back and they all would hang out together. He also sid that by the time he got back he would have also worked out some way to have Kotaro train with Negi for the development of his newfound demon powers.

_I just hope that he doesn't make another joke about my virginity with Master. The look she had on her face was a bit scary. Almost as if she was considering it._ Negi thought with a grimace on his face. That was a truly scary thought and now he may be afraid to look Evangeline in the eye after it.

Soon the morning bell rung and it was time to begin class. The girls did the formal stand, bow, and energetic greeting they were known for and Negi was ready to start. Just as he was about to write on the board a knock came at the door. The short teacher immediately called for the person to come in and in came Takamichi.

The spectacled older man walked to the front of the classroom with a mellow smile and said, "Sorry for interrupting Negi-sensei but I have a special announcement for you and your class."

"What is it Takamichi?" Negi asked as he got off his stool.

"It's a surprise." he replied with a wink before looking forward to address the class, "Good morning girls."

"Good morning Takahata-sensei." The entire class answered back.

"Well today I have great news."

"Will there be no more homework for the week?" Fuka asked eliciting giggles from everyone in the class except Negi. Takamichi also had a short chuckle at the joke before he answered, "No but its something just as good. Starting today we have a new guidance counselor added to the staff and he's been assigned to your classroom."

"Aww is that it?" grumbled Sakurako with a few of the other girls joining her. The new guy was probably was another old man that none of them would be interested in. Well probably Asuna but she has an old man fetish.

"Oh I think you'll like this one." Takamichi hinted before turning towards the door and called, "Okay you can come in now."

No movement whatsoever was made by the door. It was followed by a few minutes of silence as the girls waited for the new guy to come in. After a few seconds they figured he was probably nervous from being in front of thirty one girls at once. Everybody gets nervous at first.

Takamichi sweatdropped from the guidance counselor's refusal to come in and when he thought it was going on for a little too long he went over to the door and poked his head outside to speak to the new guy. "Just come on in already. You're only making harder for yourself." A few grumbles were heard outside the door before Takamichi came back in the class with the new guy following behind him. The moment he stepped in everyone sucked in their breaths in shock.

Inside the class of 3-A came a guy who looked like he was a teenager of fifteen years old with crimson red hair and charcoal black eyes on a face that looked both slightly pissed and kind of uncomfortable. He was dressed in an all black suit with a red tie along that had most of the girls glancing all over him with predator-like eyes. They all made a unanimous decision that day. The guy looked hot and it made it even better since they already knew who he was.

Keigo stopped in front of the class to look at them all with a slight bored, slightly angry look on his face. This was going to be a tough one all right. Dang you Leon. Keigo took a deep breath before he cleared his throat and said in the friendliest tone he could manage, "Hello. My name is Keigo Mastuda and for now until the end of the Mahora Fest I will be the new guidance counselor working with Negi-sensei. So yeah I'm going to be here awhile."

Silence was the only thing present as Keigo waited for a reply from the girls. "Hnnh hnnh. Well, isn't this a surprise?" called a voice from the window side of the classroom. Keigo's sight went over to the one who said that but when he did he immediately wished that he never had taken this job.

The girl who spoke was Mana Tatsumiya-a gun using, demon slaying, mercenary for hire. She was known as the captain from those she worked with and she was one of the few people who knew about the existence of the magical world besides the teachers at Mahora. Usually Mana never said much in class so for her to let out a small chuckle was something short of phenomenal. Mana pulled off a very terrifying smirk as she spoke again, "I never thought I'd see you again Keigo-kun. It's nice to see you again."

_Oh crap. Oh crap. Oh crap, _was all Keigo could think of saying but thankfully he kept it in his head. He did not expect to see Mana of all people here! Things were now starting to descend to Crapsville for the teenage swordsman but he managed to keep up a calm smile to not let Mana in on his inner distress. "Ah Mana, it's nice to see you too. Long time no see."

"Too long." She answered back in a cold tone that let Keigo know one thing. He's going to have to watch out when he's alone. Suddenly the other girls decided to spring out of their long time of quiet and assault Keigo with many questions. Before long Negi managed to squeeze into the fray and asked Keigo, "Is it true Keigo-san? Are you really going to be staying here for the while?"

Keigo let out a deep sigh as he raked his hand though his hair and replied, "Yeah it looks like it. Sorry about all those words yesterday. I never thought they'd put me here for a job." Negi smiled at the older new teacher and extended his hand to him. "Let me be the first to welcome you here. Welcome to Mahora, Keigo-sensei."

Keigo returned the short teacher's smile with one of his own before he took his hand a shook it. "It's a pleasure to be here. Negi-sensei."

With that the girls of 3-A exploded with new found giddiness. Now they had a an adorable ten year old teaching them and a handsome guy their age to talk to and hang out with. These girls felt like they just struck gold and the feeling only intensified when Kakizaki pulled them all into a huddle to discuss something big she just figured out.

"Hey that Keigo guy is like an older brother to Negi-sensei right?" She asked her classmates getting nods from them. "So that means that he knows everything about Negi-sensei which means he can put in a good word for us so we can get on Negi-sensei's good side. So I say we get on Keigo-san's good side, then he'll give us what we need to have Negi-sensei as a potential boyfriend for the future. It's foolproof."

Her plan was sounded like a good idea until Yuna asked, "What if some of want to get Keigo-san as a boyfriend?" That brought a pause to the girls as the thought if Keigo would make a good boyfriend. They looked up from their huddle and stared at Keigo as he was talking with Takamichi and Negi so he wasn't paying attention to them.

After a few seconds the girls rehuddled and Sakurako started, "Well in looks he definitely passes but we really don't know that much about him. If he really is a good choice for a boyfriend then we'll just have to find out then."

"Leave it to me." said Asakura from the side sitting on one of the desks. She had a sly smile on her face as she went on, "I'll find out all we'll need to know about this guy. Count on it." Her words got cheers from the other girls while she turned around to look at the side of Keigo's face with a smirk. _"Oh I'll definitely be sure to get all the info I can out of you Keigo-san. There is nowhere you can run from me."_

Keigo felt a shiver go up his spine. It was as if there was a lot of eyes or some strange intent focused on him and it served to unnerve him. Unfortunately he made the mistake of looking to the side where Mana was just as she had her fingers positioned to look like a gun. It worsened when she made a silent gunshot sound while pointing to Keigo's head, making him turn away from her in a panicked hurry.

Once again Keigo looked up to the heavens and made one mental declaration, ***"Damn you Leon."*** That blond idiot had just sealed Keigo's fate and he doesn't even know.

Ch.6 End.

Keigo is soooo screwed. How he knows Mana will come later on. And while I'm at this I would like to say thanks to Dandara and the others who have added my story to their favorites but have continued to support me even though I screwed up immensely. Thanks you guys.

Oh and Dandara, I haven't forgotten about Ryo and L'ah. Expect to see them again. Also the next chapter may come a bit late.

Stay tuned for more MSD.

AJ Katon out.


	8. Settling In

_Mahou Sensei Demonica_

_By_

_AJ Katon_

Disclaimer: I do not own Mahou Sensei Negima or any of its contents. The entire franchise is owned by Ken Akamastu. The new character Keigo is the one I own along with some other characters along the way.

Ch.7 Settling in

For the rest of the school day Keigo stood leaning on the wall next to the door watching Negi teach and the girls absorb the lesson with his hands in his pocket and a bored look on his face. Or to be accurate some of the girls were paying attention while others drifted off into space or just staring at Keigo himself.

He tried his best to ignore their stares but when Fuka and Fumika started throwing eraser pieces at him, he decided that it was on and he threw back a few eraser pieces of his own. Naturally the twins retaliated and the eraser war began behind Negi's back as he scribbled a few words on the blackboard. When he was finished, the short teacher turned back to face his students and that the quiet war halted along with the three main fighters had reverted back to their original places like nothing had happened. Keigo did mouth to the twins that their match wasn't over to which they nodded mischievously.

Before long Negi had began asking if anyone could translate the next sentence which meant one thing: no takers. All the girls began averting their eyes and looking in the other direction as Negi tried in vain to get a speaker. After a few seconds he was about to pick Asuna when he had an idea and called Keigo instead.

"Yeah?"

"Could you please pick one of the girls to read the sentence?" Negi asked.

Keigo did a sweep of the room and after getting a few evil glares from practically all the girls, he decided that Negi had given him a crappy job. Either these girls were extremely shy, they didn't understand or like the lesson, or maybe they were just giving Keigo a hard time. Either way this wasn't going to be easy. "Uh can I take a pass on-"

"I'll read it."

Keigo, Negi, and everyone else in the classroom whipped their heads in the direction of that voice who spoke out of nowhere. They were pretty surprised to see that it was Chisame who had spoken and was now standing up with the book in her hands.

However the one who was most surprised was Keigo when his eyes fell upon the red headed cybernet idol and he recognized her from somewhere. _Is that...Chiu?_

Chisame herself, didn't look at Keigo at all and proceeded to read, "Ken and Michel are best friends. They have known each other since childhood and are inseparable."

"V-very good Chisame-san!" Negi complimented her while the others clapped for her, "Your first time speaking and it was perfect! You really are learning from this class!"

"Yeah, yeah." The net idol replied before sitting back down while resting her chin in her palm. She glanced to Keigo who looked back at her with a speculative glance. She immediately averted her gaze to the window leaving the red haired swordsman still curious but he decided to let it go. For now.

After what Keigo thought to be an eternity, the class was finally over. The girls immediately got ready to leave but Negi caught their attention before they went off. "I almost forgot to mention that the deadline for 3-A's attraction idea for the festival is this Friday. So we really need to brainstorm an idea before the week is up."

"Oh snap we almost forgot," exclaimed Haruna spoke for the class in perfect harmony. "Quick we need something! Anything!"

"Oh oh me! Me!" Sakurako yelled with her hand raised high.

"Yes, Sakurako-san?" asked Negi.

"I propose we do a "heart-pumping swimsuit extravaganza cafe!" Her idea left confusion on practically everybody's face while others fell to the floor from shock. Keigo himself sweat dropped but said nothing in the hopes that if things got too crazy, he would be able to easily bail without anyone noticing. Unfortunately Sakurako was just the beginning that opened the flood gates.

"Let's do a "girls' mud-wrestling tea shop then!"

"A neko mimi nudie bar!"

"Why don't we just do an undergarment less tea shop?"

"That's it!" exclaimed Asakura, Haruna, and Yuna while pointing their fingers at Chizuru. "The hell it is!" retorted Asuna who as you probably know suffers many scars from not having any undergarments in front of people. All unfortunately the fault of a young teacher too.

_Okay. That's it. I'm getting the hell out of here._ Keigo slowly inched towards the door intent on not getting caught up in the crazy spiral of 3-A insanity. He was about to have his hand on the knob when Asakura yelled, "Hey Keigo-sensei what do you think we should do?"

Keigo both inwardly cringed and wanted to curse Asakura. This was going to suck. He turned around to face them with a neutral face that betrayed his true fear and responded, "I don't know and I have no opinion."

"Oh come on! You're a guy surrounded by lovely maidens offering their ideas to you. One them has to get your blood flowing!" Haruna roared through the crowd of girls before she gasped. A slow devil like grin formed on her face when she suddenly said, "Unless you're a guy that-"

"The hell I am, Saotome! I'm only attracted to girls!" Keigo yelled in frustration before clamping his hands over his mouth. _Oh s&$t! What have I done?_

Unfortunately it was too late. A few of the girls' had lighted faces of joy and even blushes as Keigo's proclamation went throughout the room. "Keigo-sensei likes us!"

Keigo slapped a hand to his forehead at his unexpected slip of tongue. How can it get any worse?

"Hey I have another idea." Haruna announced in a serious tone while fixing her glasses. All eyes were on her at the moment and Negi and Keigo were paying specific attention to see what she would come up with. "We've only been using the old method if using cute girls as a selling point. What we should do is... do it the other way around!"

Keigo raised a brow and Negi just looked confused. What did she...

"Let's get Negi and Keigo to do the undergarment less cafe! Negi's boyish cuteness and Keigo's teenage hotness will be a hit!"

Immediately the students of 3-A cheered the spectacled manga artist for her idea except for Negi, Keigo, and those who opposed the idea for various reasons. The two boys could only go pale in the face at the unified girls who wanted to strip them of their underpants. What was with them and stripping?

"Okay some of you get Keigo, the rest get Negi-kun!" Those were the words to break Keigo out of his stupor.

"The hell you will!" he shouted before turning back to the door and kicking it down. He was about to escape when he felt something wrap around his legs and next thing he knew he fell face first to the hard wood floor.

"Good job Makie-chan! Now reel him in!" Keigo tried to scramble away but the collective grasps of about six or so girls had him secured and he was dragged back into the classroom before the door was slammed shut. The yelling of two boys was heard for a good few minutes before the door burst open with an angry Nita-sensei.

"Keep it quiet in here!" the spectacled older counselor yelled. "Honestly what are you all doing so early in the mor-" Nita-sensei's jaw went slack as he saw what the fuss was about. Most of the girls of 3-A were gathered around the two shirtless and close to losing their pants forms of Negi and Keigo. To say that Nita was speechless was an understatement but his expression quickly changed to that of anger that made him known as Demon-Nita.

This wasn't going to end well...

* * *

Later on...

After Nita's vicious scolding, Negi had retired to one of the school statues and was in a state of depression after what happened. He also stayed there because Keigo had told him to meet him there after school so that they could go back to Evangeline's place to discuss his future training. Right now, Keigo had been told to stay behind to get more scoldings so Negi also felt sorry for him.

He waited there for another five minutes before he felt a presence stop before him and when he looked up he saw the forms of Keigo and Kotaro standing before him. However as he got up and approached them, he saw that Keigo had a completely pissed look on his face which meant he was still still taking the earlier...problem a little hard.

"Uh, are you ok Kei-"

"I'm fine." Keigo replied in a low growl. Yep he was still angry. "Let's get going." With that last word, he turned around and made his way back to Eva's cabin with Negi and Kotaro silently pulling up the rear. After a few minutes of walking, the three were still going through the woods when Kotaro leaned over to Negi and asked, "What happened to you two? That guy seems very angry about something."

"Uh it's something I'd rather not talk about." Negi quickly said hoping Keigo wasn't listening. The teenage swordsman looked ready to deal some heavy damage and Negi had already taken enough abuse today, thank you very much.

Keigo only prayed that none of this reached the ears of the magical world or basically division six's ears. He'd never hear the end of it from Leon, Kiyone, that bastard Drake, or even worse from Mikara-sensei. She'd be laughing up the walls and making his life a living hell if she heard.

After a few more minutes they finally arrived at their destination and Chachamaru led them to the living room while they waited for Evangeline to appear. The vampiress came a bit later from her room upstairs and sat on the couch in front of the three boys like she didn't have a care in the world. She asked Chachamaru to make some tea before she turned her gaze to the matter at hand, "So have you found something to trade for the mutt's training?"

Keigo shook his head, "Unfortunately not. So now I need to ask if there is something I could do to get you to agree with this plan."

"Hm something I want from you..." Eva leaned back in her chair folding her legs together to muse on the idea. Like Kotaro, Keigo really didn't have anything she desired and she wouldn't take neither of their blood. Keigo might have a certain taste to him but she really didn't want to try it out and she just couldn't bring herself to taste the blood of a mangy mutt. Ultimately they just wouldn't taste as good as her Negi. The tiny vampire thought about this for few minutes before she thought about the times she met Keigo in the past. Maybe he had something from back then she would be-

That's when Eva's eyes lit up as realization hit her before a slow evil smirk formed on her pale face. The three boys tensed a bit when they saw that look. The look of cold calculating evil on a cute face. It would spell disaster for them all. Chachamaru came back with a tray of tea and served it to her master and her guests. After taking a few sips, Eva placed the cup back on the table and called Keigo's name.

"Yes?"

"Do you remember the time we first met when you were with Nagi and his group?" That question made Keigo raise his eyebrow. Where was she going with this? "Yeah."

"And do you remember that you foolishly challenged me to a match that you knew that you weren't going to win and that I beat you to a pulp?" the chibi vampire asked in a sweet voice that unnerved Negi and Kotaro. Keigo however felt a pang of annoyance and a bit of fear grip his heart as he remembered that fateful day.

He was young and reckless and thought he stood a chance against the Undying Mage but she beat him. Bad. So bad that he could swear that he could still feel the bruises from it. "Yeah I remember." he replied unconsciously rubbing his shoulder.

"Then you'll remember the promise on your word and honor that you made right?"

Keigo froze in place at that question. He made a honor bound promise to Eva? Well actually now that he thought about it he did. Keigo had a strange but long standing thing where he would promise anyone who could beat him that he would grant them any favor they wanted of him so long as he didn't have to betray his own belief and standards to do it. So it's understandable that he would make one to Eva as well but he couldn't shake two questions from his mind. What the heck made him think he could win and what was that favor that she-

Keigo's mouth gaped open and his eyes shrunk to small specks as realization hit him like a brick. "You gotta be kidding me."

"Nope."

"Eva please. We've talked about this before. I didn't want to do it then and I don't want to do it now, Things are already not going so well me and I don't want to add another responsibility to it."

"Well then that's too bad." Evangeline replied in a nonchalant tone. "This is your final offer Keigo. There is nothing else that I want from you and since you already promised you would do it you really can't deny it either." The annoyed look on Keigo's face told the vampiress that he knew she was right and she was enjoying every minute of it.

"Also since you're sticking around for being a bad boy anyway I also want you to train alongside the boya and mutt for their training. It should help to have an accomplished demon knight here as well." Eva flicked her hair to the side and picked up her cup to drink more tea. She paused in mid sip and asked, "Do we have a deal?"

Negi and Kotaro looked at Keigo in silence, both wondering what he and Evangeline were talking about and what the red haired teen would decide. The tension in the air was heavy for a few minutes before Keigo finally made his decision. "We have a deal." he said with a sigh before muttering under his breath, "Lil witch."

Evangeline smirked at her win over the half-demon and said, "Excellent. Now then..." she stopped to take a deep breath and called, "Chachazero!"

"Yes Master?" asked the tiny puppet as she floated to the living room. When she saw Keigo sitting on the couch, she let out a squeal of joy before diving for the side of the boy's face. "It's been so long Kei-chan!" she yelled nuzzling her cheek next to his.

Negi and Kotaro could only gape at Keigo in confusion and wonder. Kei-chan?

"It's nice to see you too Chachazero." Keigo replied, while patting the puppet on the head and holding in his urge to run. "You've been doing well?"

"Yup, but ever since Master got beaten by the Thousand Master, we've been stuck here and I haven't been able to move a lot. It really sucks."

Evangeline cleared her throat loudly, making all attention shift to her so that she could make her big announcement. "First off is Chachazero. I am no longer your master. Keigo here has finally decided to honor our agreement and has decided to accept you as his familiar." A vein popped on Evangeline's head when Chachazero squealed in joy again before taking her place on Keigo's shoulder for the rest of the speech.

"Secondly, Negi and mutt."

"My name is Kotaro dammit!" the dog demon retorted in frustration. He was sick and tired of being called mutt and he wasn't going to take it anymore. He was about to say more when a murderous glare from Eva shut him up. She looked at all the couch participants and said coldly, "The next one to interrupt me is going to end up in a world of darkness and pain. Is that clear?" The multiple nods she got told Eva that she had their attention so she went on with her words.

"As I was saying, Negi and the dog boy," she noticed the annoyed look on Kotaro's face and enjoyed it, "you two will now be training with me and Keigo in order to better understand your new demonic powers. For obvious reasons you are not to reveal any of this to your guardians or in Keigo's case his roommate."

Keigo was about to say something to that but he remember Eva's saying about interrupting her and just kept his mouth shut with an annoyed look on his face.

"Finally we will begin your lessons tomorrow in the early morning. No exceptions and no buts. If you want the training then I expect to see you all here." Eva took one last look at the group before her before flicking her wrist in a shooing motion. "You may go now."

* * *

Moving ahead...

Negi sat in front of the booth of Satsuki's restaurant enjoying some dinner with Keigo sitting beside him playing with the food and Chachazero staring up to the sky thinking about other things. The small teacher saw the distant look in his semi-brother's eyes and knew it had to do with everything that happened today. From being positioned here of all places, getting stripped by teenage girls, and receiving a new familiar all in one package. At least Satsuki's food was delicious, maybe that would give Keigo a boost of confidence.

"Keigo-san are you okay?" Negi asked with worry in his voice.

Keigo didn't look at the boy as he replied, "More or less to tell ya the truth. This job was definitely a lot more than I thought it was. I can honestly say that I was not expecting to be stripped of my shirt and almost losing my pants. I thought Japanese girls were supposed to be calm and quiet." He paused and looked over to the younger magi and asked, "And you honestly deal with that on a regular basis?"

Negi nervously chuckled and replied, "Well they've tone down a bit since the first time I got here. I guess they were just excited that you're here."

"Uh-huh." Keigo went silent as he thought about the situation. _Well I've already started so I should see this through. There's Negi and Kotaro to think about and if I do good here I can get my freedom back._ Keigo raked his hand through his hair with a sigh and thought, _Guess I oughta be prepared to run for my life for the next few months._

"Are you all right Keigo-sensei?" Keigo looked up from his food to see Yotsuba Satsuki standing before him in her chef uniform with a look of worry on her face. "You've just been playing with your food for a while now. Is there something wrong?"

Keigo couldn't help but smile at the chef. From what he could tell she was the only other person in the class who didn't try to strip him and she seemed a lot more mature than the others. That won her a big place in his book. "I'll be fine, really. It's probably just going to take me a couple of days to get used to being here is all."

"Okay then, but don't push yourself. You should always make sure your health is the no.1 important thing. Okay?" With that said, the young chef returned to her kitchen leaving Keigo and Negi a little lifted in spirit.

"She's quite the student you have Negi. Kind and a great cook. She's got a bright future ahead of her." Keigo said, before taking a bite into his noodles.

"Yep Yotsuba-san is amazing. I've seen her stop an entire group of scary guys from fighting in front of her shop with just her words. She really is something."

"Of course, you idiot." called a dark voice from behind the two teachers. They turned around to see none other than Evangeline standing behind them. "Satsuki is the only one out of the entire class that I truly admire. She's the only one whose realistically pursing her dreams." Eva stopped to look up to the sky with a sparkle of respect in her eyes, "She's the best one of them all."

"And that right there Negi, is what we call old timers respect." Keigo spoke aloud earning a giggle from Chachazero and a nervous look from Negi. Eva's gaze burned into the red haired guidance counselor who didn't look frightened of it at the moment. "I'm going to let that slide for today since I've decided to slack off. Tomorrow however I will get you back for that comment come our training session."

She turned to leave but said one last thing, "And don't be late or I shall punish the both of you." She turned her head to look at Negi, "Is that clear disciple?"

"Y-yes Master." the young magi replied nervously. And with that the chibi of a vampire left the two boys alone. Keigo was about to go back to his food when he noticed the nervous look on Negi's face and decided to mess with him a little, "She likes you, you know."

It took a few seconds before those registered in Negi's head before he fell off his chair and practically shouted, "W-what did you say?"

"Did I say anything?"

"Hey Negi-kun!" the two boys stopped their exchange and turned their heads around to see Asakura coming towards them with a raised hand along with Asuna and Chamo pulling up the rear. When the two girls were close enough the ermine jumped off of Asuna's shoulder and made his way to the table booth where he spotted Chachazero.

"Hiya Chachazero." he greeted the puppet before sitting next to her.

"Hey Albert." She greeted back in a chipper tone. Keigo raised a brow at their conversing. He'd never thought he'd see anyone or thing communicate with Chachazero like that. "So when did you two become friends?" he asked the two who grinned at him mischievously.

"Oh awhile ago." they responded in unison without telling him anymore than that. With that out of the way Keigo turned around to regard the two girls and asked them what they wanted.

"We just wanted to make sure you were okay after the incident that happened earlier. We also wanted to make sure if you'll be there too Keigo."

"Why wouldn't I be there?"

"On account of what happened earlier, we thought you'd stay away from the class for a couple of days to get over the shock." Asuna answered with an embarrassed look that was shared with Asakura.

Keigo for his part tensed as he knew what she was talking about but he shook it off. "I'll be fine. I just need to find quicker escape routes." He heard Chachazero chuckle behind him and gave her a glare. She didn't mind it so she just stared back at him. Shaking his head, Keigo stood up and grabbed the puppet to have her sit on his shoulder before looking back to the others, "Well I'll join you all in a little while. I've got something else to do."

"Where are you going?" asked Negi.

"Me and Chachazero here have to find an apartment somewhere. If I'm going to be stuck here I need to get a place to sleep." He had just started walking when he heard someone say, "Oh you don't have to worry about that." then he came to a complete stop and turned around to see Asakura grinning at him.

"What are you talking about?"

Kazumi walked over to him and draped an arm over his shoulder, her grin still present with a wink, "I talked to the principal and Takahata-sensei about your sleeping arrangements and they said it was all right for you to share a room with me."

'You can't be serious," Keigo said with a disbelieving face, even when Asakura assured him that it was okay, "Is that even a good idea?"

"Oh quit worrying so much. It'll be fine." She leaned over to his ear and whispered playfully, "Only warn me next time you want to cuddle, kay?" Keigo blushed at that and pulled away from the smirking girl while Chachazero giggled evilly.

"Hey what do you mean by you and Chachazero anyway?" asked Asuna folding her arms while giving Keigo a suspicious look. Keigo was about to answer but the deadly puppet decided to speak first, "Kei-chan is my new master!"

Bam. It was there. The feeling of wide eyes trained on you and somewhere you hear glass breaking. That's what Keigo felt when he saw the two 3-A girls look at him in shock. He so didn't want to deal with this now so he just bluntly answered, "Yeah its true. She's my familiar."

They gasped at his words but only Chamo cheered up a second later and scurried over to Chachazero to extend his paw to her, "I guess that means we'll be hanging out with us a lot more. Good to have ya around Zero."

Chachazero shook his paw and mischievously replied, "Glad to be here Albert."

"I'm glad you two like each other but there's only one resting spot on me and that's the shoulder Chachazero's on. So Chamo no offense but please go to Negi." Keigo said to the ermine that promptly departed from his shoulder to Negi's.

"Wait, wait, wait. If she's your familiar then that means that Evangeline gave her to you right?" asked Asuna whose suspicions were rising higher now. What in the heck kind of person was Keigo that Evangeline of all...vampires would give him a familiar? It was truly baffling and when Keigo nodded to her question she practically yelled, "B-but why would she do that?"

"She just did." Keigo answered not telling anymore than that. He turned back around to continue his march to the city when Asakura pulled him to a stop again. "Why are you still going? I said its cool for you to stay in my room if you want."

"While I appreciate the offer I have to ask, aren't you afraid of Chachazero?" Keigo asked moving his shoulder so that Kazumi could get a good look at the puppet. Chachazero looked at Asakura with a blank face while her thoughts about the young girl were completely unknown. The reporter looked at the puppet for a good few minutes before she asked, "If I never insult you and always call you cute, can we get along?"

Chachazero thoughtfully put her hand on her chin and considered the offer for a few seconds and replied, "Meh okay. Just think of me as cute though. Being called cute every time would be annoying."

Expectantly, Kazumi looked at Keigo who sighed in defeat, "All right fine. But none of you," he pointed to Negi and Asuna as well, "are to tell anyone else about this. This stays between us. Alright?"

The three of them saluted him an okay and once again Keigo sighed. This definitely was going to be a hard job. And as he and the others walked back into the school he stopped for a second looked up to the sky and for a minute thought about what tomorrow would bring. Hopefully something good, since he could use something like that at the moment.

* * *

The next day...

Back in the classroom the girls had already discussing the many attraction ideas and came up with a coffee house, a tea house, a fortune-telling booth a play or something, and a chinese food stamp. So far it was going all right but the girls wanted at least one more idea to add and then the voting would begin. While they tried to come up with something for the sixth idea Negi and the others made their reappearance.

"Ah Negi-kun, perfect timing." Yuna called to Negi before grabbing his shoulder, "We've already decided to do a vote for our attraction and have five ideas for them. We need just one more before we do anything else and we could really use your help."

"Ah I'll do what I can," he replied before taking his stand at his desk where he cleared his throat and addressed the class. "Well since we still need an idea and I've been asked my opinion on the matter..." he stopped to take a piece of chalk and write on the board. When he was finished he silently gulped, hoping the girls would like it and turned back to them with a hesitant face, "I vote we do a Haunted House."

Keigo chuckled at his idea. "You know that's not a bad idea. With the skills you girls have I can already picture the success and all the people running in fear." Keigo of course was talking about them stripping people but hey the girls didn't need any more ideas.

There was silence for a while as Keigo and Negi waited for the class's decision and when they rose from their seats in a threatening manner Negi was getting more nervous and Keigo was preparing to run out of the classroom and this time he wouldn't get caught. A second later however the class erupted in unison and said, "This is a great idea Negi-sensei!"

"Eh?" Negi said shifting out of his flinching posture to look at the girls, "It is?"

"Of course. It's just right for our classroom and with Keigo-sensei helping out we'll make it the most terrifying house ever imagined." Haruna proclaimed to the class before she looked over to Keigo and asked, "You will be helping us right?"

"Since I'm pretty much assigned to this class and I won't have anything better to do...Yeah sure. I'll help." Keigo answered elicting excited yells from the girls.

"Okay then! Let's work hard and make a really frightening one!"

"Plus even if it's a haunted house, there's a lot of ways we can make it." That was the comment that made the girls go quiet again while Keigo felt a bad feeling in his stomach. Not again...

"I say we do a nude haunted house instead! Quick strip Keigo-kun and Negi-kun again!" yelled Makie. Instantly the class was doing just that and went for Negi but when the others tried to get Keigo he was already gone this time. Now he was standing on the school roof looking out to the horizon as he heard Negi's pleas of mercy from the girls.

The red haired swordsman shook his head at the cries and put his hands up in a praying manner. "Sorry about this Negi. Next time I'll help you refine the getaway technique."

"Hey Kei-chan why did you run away from those girls?" asked Chachazero still sitting on his shoulders, "I could have just cut them into little pieces if they tried anything."

"No Chachazero. I don't want you causing any harm to Negi's students. Absolutely none okay?" Keigo said in a big brother tone.

"But Keeeeiii-chan..." the tiny puppet groaned but in the end she submitted. She did grumble a bit though, "I just wish they'd keep their hands to themselves."

Keigo gave a short chuckle and a sweatdrop at that, "I wish they did too."

Ch.7 End

Okay a set-up has begun and now we get to the nitty gritty. The next chapter may be a bit late as I try to come up with some changes. Please read and review.

Stay tuned for more MSD.

AJ Katon out.


	9. Getting to Know You: Part 1

_Mahou Sensei Demonica_

_By_

_AJ Katon_

Disclaimer: I do not own Mahou Sensei Negima or any of its contents. The entire franchise is owned by Ken Akamastu. The new character Keigo is the one I own along with some other characters along the way.

Ch.8 Getting to know you: emotion that has always been there

"Hey, if Keigo-sensei's only going to be here temporarily then we should start finding out more about him." Kakizaki said out of the blue while everyone else was still going over the plans for the haunted house. However her words did bring up a topic the girls already had on their minds.

"Hey your right." Haruna added putting down her supplies, "He's already been here a couple of days and we still don't know squat. Shouldn't Asakura-san have like a wealth of knowledge on the guy by now?"

"Yeah but are we sure Asakura can get him? No offense to the girl's sleuthing skills but I think Keigo-sensei may be able to outwit her." said Sakurako.

Then Misora came up with a hammer and board and added, "I actually asked Asakura about that and she said she might have something before the week is up." Everyone concurred with her until the girl added something no one was supposed to know, "I guess that's to be expected since they're roommates and all."

That probably should not have been spoken...

"WHAT?" The whole class roared as they began to crowd the track runner with a barrage of questions. The poor girl couldn't answer them all so she promptly ran out the classroom with the class chasing after her. Oh well. However it would seem that one student was still sitting in a particular seat of the classroom with a sorrowful look on her face.

This girl was Sayo Aisaka. A white haired and red irised girl dressed in an old fashioned Mahora school uniform. Her age probably around fourteen or fifteen. It's hard to tell you see because of one basic fact about her: she's been a ghost for sixty years and has been in the same classroom for just as long. Now for her feeling depressed it was for the same reason as always. She was lonely.

Sayo was a type of ghost who would normally go unnoticed by everyone around and...in her own words she's a failure as a ghost. Her spiritual presence is so weak that pretty much nobody knows she's around so she can't scare people and she's also easily frightened. And even if this isn't ghost like material, I'm starting to feel like I'm depressing her more by pointing out her faults so lets move it along.

Sayo was still in her depression mode by the time the girls came back for class. She was knocked back to reality when she realized that the class was a bit rowdier than usual. The ghost looked up to see some of the girls talking to that new fifteen year old counselor with the scary face. His name was...Keigo if she was correct.

"Come on, Keigo-san, tell us." Misa whined with all girls behind her while the guy in question just leaned on his usual place on the wall with a look of annoyance on his face and Chachazero sitting on his shoulder mentally giggling at his misfortune. Luckily no one had noticed her there which meant he wouldn't have to explain why he was carrying a doll on her shoulder. He, however, didn't know how the others found out that he was sharing a room with Asakura but now that they had they wouldn't leave him alone about it. Oh joy. "Are you sharing a room with Asakura-san?"

Rolling his eyes upward and around the room, Keigo tried to find some way out of answering their questions but so far nothing was around. Things took a different turn when Negi, Asuna, Konoka, and Kazumi herself, entered the classroom. All eyes were on the reporter girl for a full second before she was promptly pinned to the wall under the gazes of the entire class..

"Uhh, why is everyone looking at me like that?" Asakura asked with a sweat drop.

"Asakura-san," Sakurako asked, being the serious voice for all the girls, "Are you and Keigo-sensei roommates?"

Normally no girl would admit to such a thing since it would be embarrassing but if you remember right this is Mahora so...well long story short Asakura took a moment to glance at Keigo who was signaling her to not continue. Seeing this as a good moment to tease the red headed swordsman, Asakura slowly displayed a sly smile, which sent a red light to Keigo's inner mind.

Suddenly a mental was on with only subtle eye shifting and face making could depict what the two combatants were talking about. Keigo begun with a glare, _Don't tell them Asakura! I mean it!_

_Why not? They're gonna find out eventually as long as there's Haruna and the twins snooping around for information. Face it Keigo, there's nothing you can hide from this class. _A brief pause to think about things a little more. _Well expect the magical thing._

A low growl was all the answer Kazumi needed before she smirked at the guidance counselor before looking to the others with a regular smiling and replied, "Yup. The Dean officially made Keigo-sensei my roommate but don't worry about it. At least now, you know where he is and can see him... **any**... **time**."

The gang of girls were about to say something before taking a moment of silence and moment of internal discussion. It was true that they had lost the chance to have the cool redhead of a teenager as a possible roommate and all but thanks to Asakura's interference, they now had a solid location as to where to find Keigo and spend the so desired time with him that they wanted. Oh yes, even now there was a chance to claim the new prize of their class and this time they wouldn't let it slip.

Time seemed to be frozen as everyone stood still thinking various thoughts so after a few minutes of annoying silence, Keigo decided enough was enough and threw an eraser at Negi. The small tool hit the lad on his head which served to knock him out of his stupor and start the class.

Throughout the lesson Sayo had been stealing glances at both Negi and Keigo and wondered if the fifteen year old educator had just shared a battle of sorts with Asakura and lost. At least that's what she thought from the unreadable face he had on that never seemed to let anyone clue into his inner workings.

Glancing back to the pint sized English teacher, Sayo couldn't help but smile a since he came here, Negi seemed to be an okay person in Sayo's opinion. He was honest, hard-working and very adorable in his green suit. However in Keigo's case, the ghost girl didn't see him as a bad person, just a quiet and kinda scary person what with that serious expression he always has. But if only they could just see her...

Sayo shook her head at the idea. She was a ghost and no one would be able to see her so she should just deal with it. While she thought that, Negi was busy writing a few things on the blackboard, "Okay we have them all. Now then please raise your hand up you want to do the Haunted house."

In a second a multitude of giddy hands shot up in response.

Sayo looked at the board with a hopeful smile. _To act as a ghost in a haunted house. Maybe I can be useful after all._She raised her hand up even though she already knew that no one would see her.

"Okay then now to make a quick note. Oh and Keigo-san?" Negi called the older boy who turned his head to the young teacher, "Could you also make a note of how many votes we have?" Keigo nodded to the boy and took out a pen and paper from his backpack and began jotting the hands that were up.

After a few seconds he was done and voiced the results to Negi and the others, "Okay we have a total of six votes with Ku Fei, Yuna, Sakurako, Misora, Sayo, and Kaede. So I guess it's haunted house after all." The girls who wanted the house in the first place shouted in triumph and began going over ideas on how to make the house a scary one.

Sayo however had other thoughts on her mind as she stared in confusion at Keigo and Negi. Did they notice her?

* * *

Sometime after school...

Sayo stood outside of a random convenience store pondering her thoughts on people seeing her and for the fact that she doesn't have any friends. Yeah she has a lot of depressing thoughts but she has good reasons to have them. She was pulled out of them when she spots Negi, Asuna, Konoka, Setsuna, and Asakura coming down the street laughing and talking.

The spirit of 3-A went over to the young teacher to see if he really could see her or if last time was a coincidence. She waved her hand in front of his face but that failed seeing as they boy was still pretty much focused on talking to the others around him. When that approach failed she decided to call, or should I say, yell his name, "GOOD EVENING NEGI-SENSEI!"

Once again, it failed and the boy and his group just walked away. Sayo's depression began to rise again as she reached out for the boy only to meet a most unsettling problem. She tripped and fell on her face. Kinda weird considering she didn't have any feet. She also knew that this was true and when she sat up she went into a small sobbing fit.

"I don't even have feet and yet I still managed to trip!," the ghost gal sobbed with her knuckles on her wet eyes, "I'm so pathetic!"

Sayo continued to cry until she stopped to look back at Negi and the girls and froze at what she saw. Negi had stopped walking and turned back to her direction. He looked as if he had just heard someone. Sayo was completely still as she saw Negi's confused face. Did he really hear her?

Suddenly Asuna called Negi when she thought he was spacing off and he ran off to catch up to them. Sayo finally stood up as she tried to understand what just happened, _D-did Negi-sensei just feel my presence? Not even shamans or exorcists can sense me!_

"Excuse me..." Sayo jumped at the voice that came from behind her. She slowly turned around to see none other than Keigo standing before her with his familiar on his shoulder and an extended hand in her direction, "...do you need a hand getting up?"

Sayo didn't know how to handle the situation. Not only was Keigo acknowledging her existence but he was actually trying to help her? Combine that with the possibility of Negi also noticing her and you have...one very emotional girl. So in the height of her emotional state Sayo quickly got up, excused herself, and floated off as fast as she could leaving Keigo feeling confused. After a few seconds, however, he just shrugged it off and walked away.

"What was her problem, Keigo-chan?" Chachazero asked feeling a bit annoyed from Sayo's behavior, "All you did was try to help her up and she just runs away from you. Of all the nerve."

"She probably has her reasons, Chachazero."

The tiny puppet still felt annoyed until a thought came to her head that made her giggle a bit. "Maybe she was terrified of your face, Keigo-chan. It is kinda scary."

Her comment served to annoy the swordsman who replied, "My face is **not** scary."

"Is too."

"Is not."

"Too."

"Not."

"Too."

"No-" Keigo had to stop the verbal battle when he saw the others started approaching him. It wouldn't do to be seen arguing with a puppet on his shoulder but he was still slightly annoyed to let Chachazero win the fight. He looked at her from the corner of his eye. _This is not over._

"Hey Keigo, a bunch of us are going to be staying after school to work on the haunted house. Wanna come along?" asked Kazumi.

"No thanks, I'll help out another time. Right now I have to go to Eva's place with Negi and Kotaro."

"Whoa you're going to **her** place?" Asuna interjected in a surprised fashion. She definitely didn't like the idea of Negi going off to see that evil little vampire and frankly she still felt something was off about Keigo. Like something about him irritated her to a high extent. Like how a young child acted around their elder brother who would always mess with them. "Why are you going there?"

"I need more training." was all Negi said before he waved them goodbye and promptly began walking away. Keigo followed behind but before he left he looked back at Asuna and decided to mess with her.

"Aw don't worry. I'll bring your Negi back to you safe and sound and make sure he plays well with the other kids." he said in an amused tone before running off leaving Asuna with a gaped expression and anger that was about to be unleashed.

"Why that little..." Asuna growled in a demonic voice. Luckily Konoka and Setsuna were there to calm her down in case she would decide to do anything drastic.

While that went on Sayo had come back to hear the part where the girls would be staying in the classroom late to work on their attraction. _Everyone will be staying late in the class. _Suddenly an idea struck her. It was going to be complicated but if she got it right then maybe...

_Yes this is ver-very good. This year I will work hard!_ she thought as her confidence came to her while she raised her hands in the air to ball up her fists. _I will definitely make a friend!_

* * *

To Eva's place...

"Huh. Never thought I'd be in an alternate dimension today." Keigo said as he looked around Eva's castle like resort. The beach nearby had a calm tropical feel to it and the castle where he had just come out of was nicely furnished and was well stocked too. It was like a secret paradise and frankly he liked it. "Must be one of the perks of being a powerful mage, huh Eva?"

The short vampire smirked at his half compliment as she descended from the sky with her vampire cloak on. "You got that right but this isn't the time for your compliments. Boya and the mutt are waiting for you on the beach, so get moving."

"Aye, aye, oh tiny evil master." Keigo sarcastically remarked before he started walking himself. Before long he saw Negi, Kotaro, Chachamaru, Chamo, and Chachazero at the intended spot for their training. Negi was wearing a black T-shirt with brown shorts while Kotaro stuck with his black jacket with no shirt and blue shorts. Chachamaru was dressed in her no sleeved school uniform for today and Keigo, himself, was now dressed in a black muscle shirt and dark brown pants, which he considers his best training clothes.

Keigo walked over to the small group and said hi to them all before Eva finally appeared as well. "Well then now that our knights are here we can get started. For today's lesson we will begin with developing your dark magi auras." Eva stopped when Kotaro raised his hand and sighed in annoyance. "What is it mutt?"

"I got no problem with this whole dark aura thing but I'm just asking why our dark auras?" His question also got Negi wondering the same since he wanted to know too. Eva looked at Keigo and asked, "Do you want to tell them or are you going to remain silent?"

"I really don't know that much about it unfortunately. All I know that it has something to do with the dark arts." The half-demon replied while shrugging at the vampiress.

"Fine. I'll explain but you all better listen closely," she ordered before clearing her throat to begin, "The demon knights were a powerful race created by a powerful demonic queen a long time ago. I only know this because I had the honor of meeting her and the first few she managed to create. Her knights were created by the dark magics that she not only wielded but made up on her own."

"So by going with what I know, you all are going to have to develop your powers by making your own dark auras and honing the dark arts as your own."

"But what about those of us who never really used magic before?" Keigo asked out of the blue. Eva looked at him with a raised brow of confusion to which he answered, "I've mostly gotten by using ki all my life so I never really learned how to wield magic."

"Oh well no matter. Since everyone is started from the basics it should be alright." Eva moved closer to the beach and stopped just before the water and turned back to the three she would be training. She stretched her arms to her sides let her cape flap in the wind before she announced, "Now to begin I'll need you to call upon the magical energy around you and try to take it into your bodies."

"How do we do that?" Keigo asked.

Evangelin groaned at the insistent questions before she looked at your new disciples and said, "Uggh. You do it the same way you summon your ki. Just concentrate on the magic in the air and make it come inside you. And if you ask me anymore questions I will hurt you."

Keigo and the others stiffened at those words. She would make good on that warning and since no one wanted broken bones they decided to get on with the lesson.

The three boys closed their eyes and took a few deep breaths until their bodies became relaxed and they were ready for the magic. After a few seconds of concentration, Negi felt his wind magic envelop around him and Kotaro's own magic energy came a few seconds later. Keigo however was having a bit of trouble gathering the magic into him and it was serving to irritate him.

"You can't have ki and magic inside you at the same time idiot." Keigo heard Evangeline say while he still tried to gather magic. "You need to lower your ki if you want the magic to enter." Keigo decided to go along with it and do what the little terror said. Sure enough after his ki had diminished he felt a wave of magical energy course through his body. Now this was something new.

"Good." Evangeline said after a long silence. "Now that you're all pumped I believe I should tell you what set apart the dark arts from the white arts." This perked the boys up as they sat down around her, waiting to listen. The chibi vampire regarded the three like they were kindergärtners awaiting their lesson before she cleared her throat to speak, "Now as you know there are two types of magical arts, Light and Dark."

"Light magic is basically all manners of healing or regular attacking spells. The basic thing to remember about light magic is that in order to access it your mind must be in total 'Clarity'. When the mind is calm and pure in thought all magical spells will result in white magic." Eva took a second to catch a small breath before a smirk appeared on her face.

"Now as you've probably already guessed the Dark Arts would require a different type of mental state. This other state would just be one word. Passion."

The boys raised their eyebrows in confusion. Passion? "What do you mean by Passion, master?" asked Negi.

"'Passion' is when your mind is no longer in a state of peace but in a state of strong emotion. Since most dark spells deal with curses and dark attacks in the like the biggest ones would be the negative emotions like anger. However all you really need is to focus on something that brings about your inner wild passion like your desires." she paused to give each of them a quick glance before ending her explanation. "So now you have to find something to excite your inner passion and you will begin in the Dark Arts."

With that Eva went over to the spot where the familiars and gynoid sat and placed herself on a beach chair to watch. "So get to it. And I expect you all to have it down before half an hour is up."

"She sure knows how to make a deadline doesn't she?" Keigo quipped before standing back up. "Well now that we know what to do this should be simple."

Kotaro snorted, "Yeah if its stuff that sets off our emotions then I already know what mine is." The dog demon then closed his eyes and went to work on his dark aura. He felt the magic begin to travel through him and concentrated on what made him excited. ***"Fighting."*** Although a little simple it was what he needed.

Kotaro's eyes opened wide and he flexed his hands out as he felt a different wave of magical power flow. Now this was awesome. The dog demon felt like hair rise up and his body light on fire as continued to think of his Passion. Before long he stopped gathering energy and slumped to the ground on his back. Keigo and Negi went over to his side to see the pretty evil looking smile on his face as he said, "What a rush."

"It seems the mutt already has it down." The other two heard the Dark Mistress say from her spot. "And he did it before five minutes even went by. Maybe he has some potential after all. However..." she stopped to glare meaningfully at Negi who shrunk in fear as she spoke in a menacing tone, "...I'm sure my senior disciple can do even better than that. Right Negi?"

"R-right away Master!" the young magi replied before getting to work as well with Keigo joining him, mentally making a whipping sound. After a few minutes Negi also found himself in the dark aura experience after realizing that his father was the trigger for his passion. Evangeline seemed please with the boy's progress judging from she smiled at him. The smile quickly faded however when she saw that Keigo hadn't done anything. In fact he hasn't done anything at all.

"When exactly are you going to get started Keigo? Next week?" the vampiress called to the red haired swordsman who just looked at her and shrugged. "I don't have anything I'm passionate about."

His answer made Eva, along with everyone else, feel confused. "What are you talking about? Everyone has something they feel excited about and you are no different. Come on, think of something you liked to do. Something from anytime that you wanted more than anything else." Evangeline said still resting in her chair.

Kegio sighed at her but this time he tried to think of a time when he actually was happy or excited about something. It was a good few minutes before his mind drifted over to his memories of being a magical knight in training. Now those were nice days. The times he shared with his fellow knights, the jokes and fights he got into, and the decent way of living he had were all good thoughts but there was one that had his excitement going off. The adventure. That was something he felt excited about. To think of all the possible new cities, people, and dangers he would encounter. That was what he was passionate about and by the time he realized it his dark aura was already up.

"Never mind. I got this." he told Eva who stood from her seat and smirked at the boys.

"Hmph it good to know that you three are not bad for beginners. With this in mind I think we can move on to the next lesson." the vampiress said before snapping her fingers. Instantly Chachamaru stood from her spot along with Chachazero and both non-humans walked over to Eva's side. For some reason he couldn't describe the sight of all three of them together served to unnerve Keigo. He found out why a second later when the terror trio flashed from their spots to where the three knights in training were standing with drawn weapons.

"Fighting practice." Evangeline said before delivering kick to Negi's stomach, sending him flying. As he saw Eva take off after the young magi, Keigo knew that he was next and prepared himself for anything. Fortunately he was able to jump to the side just as Chachazero came crashing down on his previous spot with her swords ready to impale him. Keigo took the moment to jump back to where he and others previously rested and grabbed his sword along with Negi's staff.

He threw the staff in the direction where he saw Negi get kicked to and turned back in time to block Chachazero's next double blade attack with his own drawn katana. He looked at the puppet's child like face as she giggled and said, "Good job so far Kei-chan but it's not over yet."

After saying that, the puppet pushed Keigo back and began lashing at him with her swords. Keigo was able to counter them but they did leave many scars on his blade and his skin when they came to close. The two continued their sword play for a good three minutes until Chachazero used her speed and got close enough to Keigo to kick him in the stomach, making him cringe in pain but continue on by striking at the puppet diagonally, which she dodged.

While those two fought Kotaro had his hands full keeping up with Chachamaru as the gynoid utilized her amazing speed and combat technique that she used on Negi when he fought her as a test to become Evangeline's apprentice. The robotic maid kept up her stoic face as she assaulted the dog demon with a stream of punches that he managed to dodge for a few seconds before Chachamaru roundhouse kicked him in the side.

Kotaro skidded through the sand after the impact of Chachamaru's attack but he rebounded and charged for her while she did the same. A few feet before they made contact, Kotaro used the shadow clone technique and split himself into four people before having them spread out to surround the gynoid. When the first and second clone got close enough, Chachamaru flipped over them, landed behind them in a crouch, and sweep kicked the clones out of existence. After that she jumped back in the air and spear kicked the third one just as he was charging to punch her.

"Got ya!" she heard someone say as she landed back on the ground. Her scanners picked up two beings coming up behind her so she instinctively whipped around with a roundhouse kick that connected to a head. She then realized that the being was another clone a little too late as Kotaro came up from behind the clone with a pulled back fist containing his Inugami arts.

"Sorry about this but I gotta go all out!" he apologized to the female robot before bringing the fist forward and yelling, "_Wolf-fang Fist!" _and unleashing the black ki that resided within it. The energy exploded through Chachamaru's stomach, making a small hole on the front and back of her shirt but for the most part not damaging her metallic stomach itself.

Kotaro stood still as he saw the gynoid not move an inch after his attack and began to felt worried. He never went all out with a girl and even though Chachamaru was still an android, he still counted her as a nechan and if he hurt her, he'd feel like crap for the rest of his life. When Chachamaru suddenly fell to a knee, Kotaro ran to her side and cried, "Are you okay, Chachamaru-nechan?"

His answer was an unexpected knee to the gut which sent him flying a few feet away from the attacking robot girl. Chachamaru looked up to Kotaro's drop destination and shouted, "Yes, I am fine Kotaro-kun. Let us continue." and then took off for Kotaro's spot.

For Negi's duel against Evangeline, he was holding up as good as he usually did. He managed to counter and avoid most of her strikes before spotting his staff coming in from the sky. He jumped over her just as she was about to punch him into the castle and grabbed his weapon of choice while still floating in the air.

Suddenly he felt a massive of magical energy coming up behind him and chanted, "_Rastel Mascir Magister! Wind Barrier!" _and summoned a wave of wind energy around him that blocked a dark arrow that was about to hit him dead in the face! Negi dropped back to the ground and went into a fighting stance as Evangeline appeared from nowhere. The petite vampire made a smirk at the young magi as she said, "So it is a duel of weapons now?"

Evangline reached into her cloak and pulled out a black Chinese folding fan with a bat design in the folds and spread it open to cover the lower part of her face. "Then so be it." she said closing the item before launching herself at Negi intending to bring down the fan on his head but he managed to block it with his staff. He forced Eva away from him and twirled his staff in one hand before swiping it at Eva's side which she moved out of the way of. He followed his attack up with by spinning on his heel and slashing at her two more times, both attempts avoided, before thrusting his palm at her and yelling, _**"Ten arrows of Light!" **_

On command the arrows appeared at Negi's side and shot like bullets at Evangeline!

Eva smirked at the arrows before opening her fan and knocking the opposing arrows away. When all ten ricocheted away and exploded into different places, Eva felt a presence approaching her and raised her fan in time to block Negi's strike. The young magi however didn't stop and started assaulting her with continuous blows from his staff before both fighters were locked in place trying to overpower the other. Well more like Negi trying to overpower Eva and failing, but hey he was trying.

Eva cocked her brow at Negi's behavior. He hadn't said anything throughout the entire fight and frankly he was starting to impress her a bit with his unending determination to hit her. She took a quick glance at his eyes and saw that they had become blood red and his facial expression had turned into a frown.

She recognized that look instantly. The look of a true fighter in the heat of battle. A knight. A _demon_ knight to be precise. A pleased smirk spread upon her face at Negi's new attitude. She now felt she could get used to this new transformation. "Someone sure is getting into their new lifestyle. I think I feel excited wondering how much you'll improve in the time to come." she said, snapping Negi out of his daze.

"W-wha?"

"However," Eva swiftly maneuvered her fan so that she could place it under Negi's staff and with an upward strike, knocked it out of the eleven year old's hands. "you still have a long way to go boya." Negi was too surprised to even think of a decent counterattack as Eva spun on her heel and side kicked him away from her and back to the spot where everyone previously was.

Negi staggered to his feet knowing if he didn't not only would he opened to any attack but Eva would yell at him for not putting his guard after getting knocked down. A second later two forms appeared by his side and he recognized them as Keigo and Kotaro and just like him, they looked like they had been through hell. Keigo had sustained minimal damage with a few cuts and a light bruise on his arm while his pants were slightly torn and dirty. His shirt didn't appear that bad but since it was all black you really couldn't see the dirt on it. Kotaro was also in the same shape as Negi with slightly torn clothing and and some bruises covering their bodies. Finally for the most part, all three of them were feeling exhausted coming upon them which meant they weren't going to last long.

"Here they come!" Negi shouted feeling the presence of the terror trio coming upon him and his fellow knights. All three went into fighting stances to at least put up a fight before they got pummeled into the ground. They waited...and waited...and waited for their opponents to make their attack known but it felt like awaiting the calm before the battle. Then the battle began when Eva, Chachamaru, and Chachazero appeared next to their designated sparring partners with drawn back fists.

Then...it was all over. Keigo, Negi, and Kotaro fell to the ground in utter defeat and exhaustion of today's lesson. Evangeline stood before Negi's corpse with her hands on her hips as she inspected the damage done with the two chacha dolls behind her. After a couple of seconds of waiting, Evangeline delivered her verdict.

"Hmph, not so bad. We are done for today but I expect you three to be back tomorrow and ready for training, understand?" The boys weakly nodded their heads. "Then you may go."

* * *

The next day...

"I also never expected to get my butt kicked by a robot, a midget, and my own familiar." Keigo groaned as he walked through the halls of the school with Chachazero resting on his aching form. Normally Keigo wouldn't complain but there was something about that spar last night that left him completely exhausted. Maybe he was starting to become lazy?

Ignoring that self berating thought, he turned his head to the evil puppet and said, "That was not cool Chachazero. Can't you take it easy on me a little?"

"No way Kei-chan." The puppet replied without hesitation, "If I don't try to kill you you won't improve. Through my hellish training and non-relenting attacks you, Negi-chan, and even the mutt will rise to be the greatest demons ever." Chachazero ended her speech by standing on Keigo's shoulder with in a triumphant warrior stance with one of her blades pointing up.

Keigo sweatdropped at her show and definitely didn't like her enthusiasm. "Well that's just-"

He stopped talking when he noticed the crowd of students up ahead and decided to see what the fuss was about. After getting through the rows of girls who were looking at him in a weird way, Keigo saw some students from the class of 3-A and Negi looking at a certain picture on the wall. The picture looked like something out of a horror manga since it showed a group of 3-A girls being haunted by a pretty scary looking ghost.

Keigo raised a brow at the picture and asked Makie, who was standing behind him, what was going on. Her story was just as the picture on the wall said. A ghost came out of nowhere and scared them last night.

"I think this is true." Yue spoke as she sucked on her juice, "Every weird thing that happens around here always relates to Negi-sensei and Keigo-sensei so this may have something to do with them as well."

"Hey I take offense to that. Nothing weird has happened since I got here." Keigo retorted while folding his arms.

"Yeah except for a demon attack on some of the students." Kazumi felt the need to say making Keigo glare at her. She seemed to be unphased by it.

"You know," Konoka voiced holding her to the air, "a long time ago, there were rumors about a ghost awhile back but these past few years they stopped. Maybe there really is a ghost."

"Aww, I didn't get a chance to see it since I left to early." Kazumi whined.

Suddenly Yuna and Haruna walked over to the conversing group with bad news. "Negi-kun, Keigo-kun, at this rate no will stay and help out with the haunted house." Yuna said.

"Yeah and since some of us have club activities they may not come as often and the workload will slow down." added Haruna.

"Oh that's not good." Negi said while rubbing his hand on his chin.

"Okay if its going to be like this..." Haruna said with a grin and thoughtful look on her face, "...we'll just have to form an investigation team and take care of this ourselves." Her idea seemed to be right on target since the others began agreeing with her. With that plan decided the group went off to prepare for tonight.

Kazumi watched them go off before shifting over to Negi who seemed to be deep in thought. Maybe he knew something about this. "What's the matter Negi-kun?"

"Well I've been wondering about the student roll book that Shizuna-sensei gave me." the boy answered as he opened it and placed his finger on a certain picture, "That picture of that ghost. Isn't it this student here?" The girls and Keigo moved closer to examine the book and gaped when they realized he was right. The ghost was Sayo Aisaka. Who knew?

"Well now that we know who the ghost is what do we do?" Asuna asked.

Before anyone said anything, Keigo suddenly perked up and whipped his head towards the window. He walked over to it in a flash to open the window to look around for something. The others were confused about this new behavior but only Kazumi walked over to the half demon and asked, "Keigo-kun, you okay?"

"I'm fine." He replied with narrow eyes that seemed to flash from black to red but he managed to calm himself and restore his eyes to their proper color. He turned back to the others and said, "Listen I'm going to be a little late coming in today so if you want something to eat you may have to cook something yourself."

His words got confused expressions from everyone in earshot. "You do the cooking?" Asuna asked in a little bit of shock.

"Yeah. He's actually a not bad cook too. Last night he-"

"And that's all we'll speak about that subject." Keigo interrupted her. Nobody needed to know anything about him so the less they knew the better. "So yeah I've got some stuff to take care of but I'm pretty sure Negi's all you need to handle this." Keigo then went back to the window and shut it before starting to walk off.

"Hey Keig-" Asuna tried to call him but once again he interjected again.

"I'll see ya later." Keigo said before he took off in a sprint.

The others were left to just look at the swordsman as he left them behind for reasons unknown. All the while they all had the same thought on their minds but only Kazumi voiced it, "What's up with him?"

* * *

Going towards the evening...

Sayo went over to the hallway where they had placed the picture of last night on the register and felt instantly depressed. The picture of her looked positively frightening and there was no doubt that everyone probably misunderstood her intentions.

_Now things will become even more complicated. _She thought feeling depressed again.

Suddenly she heard a commotion coming from the class and went over to investigate. What she found were her classmates gathered around Yuna, Misa, Makie, Haruna, and Asakura who were all holding strange looking guns. The guns were supposed to be some sort of ghost exterminating guns made by Hakase Satomi from the science club. With these in their hands the girls felt like they could take on anything.

While the others were going over the battle plan for 3-A team 1 spirit exorcism, Negi and his group were going over what they had. Asakura came forward with her detailed report first, "I found out that she is Sayo Aisaka and that this picture was taken around 1940. She attended this school back then but passed away when she was fifteen."

Chamo, who was resting on Negi's head, nodded to her report and said, "We may not know why she's here but it would be a good idea if we helped rest in peace. Right Aniki?"

"Yes you're right Chamo." Negi responded before taking another look at Sayo's class picture. He studied it with a thoughtful look before saying, "Sayo Aisaka. She doesn't look like a bad person at all."

"What makes you say that Negi-kun?" asked Konoka.

"Nothing. It's just a feeling I have is all."

"Aniki you shouldn't be fooled by what you saw on the register. That was probably blown out of proportion." Chamo said to the young magi. "We need to investigate this a bit more before we do anything else."

"Well if we're going to do more investigating..." Asakura chimed in before turning her gaze to a certain purple haired librarian, "Nodoka?"

"Yes?" the timid girl responded from the shock of being called out.

"We're gonna need your mind reading book. It's the only thing that will tell us what the spirit wants."

"O-oh. Okay." Nodoka pulled out her patico card and spoke the word "Adeat." That transformed her card into her magical item known as the Diarium Ejus, an picture diary that can read the minds of whoever she thinks about as long as she knows their name and can display their thoughts in its pages. Nodoka opened the book to a random page and said,"Okay then. Uh..Sayo-san can you tell us what you want"

Sayo heard her name being called and went over to Nodoka's side to see what she was up to just as the page was beginning to take form. Now this is where it all goes downhill. The page formed another terrifying picture of Sayo which served to scare those who looked at it and what made it worse were the words under it.

"_Please come to this plane and play with me. I want to be friends with Nodoka-san. I want you to come play forever and ever..."_

Yeah, if you were there you would be just as terrified as Nodoka was when she slammed the book and yelled, "Evil Spirit! This person is definitely an evil spirit!" The other girls heard her and began preparing for a battle with a big misunderstanding. However only Negi managed to catch one part of her words. Friend.

Sayo for her part realized that another misunderstanding had been made and tried to do something to make up for it. Unfortunately her attempts only made things worse and ended up with Yuna being possessed and shot at. Things are getting out hand here so we'll just move to a different part of the school until they sort it out.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Keigo walked the grounds of the school like a man on a mission. Currently he still had on his all black suit and his crazy puppet familiar on his shoulder but now he also had his katana strapped to his back. The reason for this was that earlier he felt a presence watching him from afar and now he was tracking it down. Though the possibility of them still being around was slim, he had to make sure nothing was after him.

"You don't sense anything do you, Chachazero?" Keigo questioned his familiar.

The tiny puppet looked around the area trying to pick up whatever it was Keigo was looking for but for the fifth time she came up with nothing. "I don't see anything or sense anything Kei-chan. Maybe you imagined it or something."

Keigo was still a bit skeptical but this time he had to agree. Maybe he did imagine it and if he did he was wasting time here. "Okay then," he said with a sigh, "I guess we'd better head back and-"

_**Snap!**_

Keigo whipped his head in the direction he heard that sound and quickly ran for it. If he was right then there was someone there. And if there was it was time he met up with them. The swordsman ran for a few seconds before turning to a corner and finally spotted what he was looking for.

A hooded figure of about his height in a brown cloak stood before him with its back to him but its head turned around to look at him. Keigo easily saw the two daggers strapped around the being's waist and went on the defensive just in case it tried anything. He looked the figure in its eyes that were covered by darkness and asked, "Who are you?"

The figure didn't respond.

"I said who are you? Why are you here?"

Still nothing.

_Well this is going nowhere._ Keigo thought with a vein pop on his forehead. "Well if you're not going to talk...," he said as he reached for his blade. Chachazero watched in excitement wondering what Keigo was going to do next. Slice the enemy in one strike or chop em into little pieces? Oooh! What if he let her join in and let it be her choice.

Yeah she's a creepy one all right. But much to her disappointment Keigo only pulled his sword and said, "...I'm going to have to take you in."

"Awwww! Is that all your gonna do Keigo-chan?" whined the mischievous puppet.

Keigo arched a brow at the puppet. "Yeah, this is what I'm going to do. What did you expect me to do?"

Before Chachazero could answer that, a scream of was being yelled from the other side of the campus. Keigo recognized it as some of the girls from 3-A and was about to jet off and see what was wrong but halted when he realized that there was still a suspect right in front of him. He couldn't just let em get away.

Keigo turned around to look at the being but was met with an unsettling realization. The figure had already vanished from its spot. Dang it! He only looked away for a second and look what happens. Keigo was about to go and chase after his target when he heard another scream that said, "HELP MEEEE!"

"_If you don't hurry..._" Keigo heard a distant voice speak to him, "_...a student of yours will be hurt. Will you let it happen?"_

Keigo stood there and debated on whether or not he should check it out. For all he knew it could be a trap or the girls were just messing around and if he just went off to see about it he would still have a stranger to track down. He stood just thinking and thinking for a good few seconds. Finally he turned on his heel and ran back into the school all the while screaming, "Dammit!"

* * *

Back to Sayo's problem...

So yeah, she had escalated the misunderstandings a bit. Sure she may have messed up a lot but still...was it necessary to call them in? That is what Sayo thought as she flew away from her pursuers who were none other than Mana Tatsumiya and Setsuna Sakurazaki, the contracted exorcism team.

Mana was currently dressed in a light brown small jacket that was on top of a black tank top and brown pants that for some reason started a couple of inches from her midsection down to ankles in a certain kind of cowgirl fashion. She also had two guns strapped to the belt on her waist and black combat gloves that gave her a dangerous and not to be messed with look. Setsuna however had a much more toned down all black dress and long black gloves as she clutched her sword in her hand. These two were a formidable pair and now they had been called in to deal with the ghost problem since it got out of hand.

"How did it become like this?" Sayo cried as she evaded the bullets Mana repeatedly shot at her. This definitely wasn't how she wanted it to go!

"Sakurazaki!" Mana called her partner as she reloaded.

"I got it!" Setsuna yelled back as she prepared to strike as Sayo was about to turn a corner. "Evil spirit Begone!" With that said, Setsuna slashed her blade at the frightened ghost's form unleashing a wave of energy that nearly got Sayo but instead propelled her from the ground and sent her falling into a dead end. Sayo sat up and tried to find a way out. Although she could have phased through the wall she was too far in fear mode to realize it.

"You've managed to escape us until now. I must applaud you." Mana said as she came around the corner to see Sayo still on the floor and terrified. The part time priestess raised her newly loaded gun to Sayo's eye level and said, "But this is as far as you go. Rest in peace."

Then she took the shot. Sayo flinched and looked away knowing that this was it. She was going to die or pass on. All without fulfilling her goal of making a friend. That made her sad but she knew that it didn't matter now. It was too late...

_**Crash!**_

_**Snikt!**_

Sayo opened her tear filled eyes to the unfamiliar sound. Was that a slice she just heard? The ghost girl slowly turned around keeping here eyes to the ground still very afraid and it was there when she saw it. The remains of a bullet casing that was split in two on the ground next to what appeared to be a black dress shoe.

She trailed up the shoe to see a tall figure in an all black suit with a katana in his hand and what appeared to be a doll on his shoulder as he stood before her with his back to her face. She looked even higher up to a big hole in the ceiling above him. She understood now. He came right through there and saved her. Right now she felt indebted to the man before her who she felt looked like some knight for what he had done.

Keigo placed his katana on his shoulder as he sighed in relief. He made it in and stopped a bad incident from happening. Now he owed Chachazero one for directing him all the way and giving him the idea to crash through the roof. Though he'd probably have to repair that later...

"Keigo-sensei?" He looked forward to see that Setsuna called him with a confused expression.

"I bet you're wond-"

_**Bang!**_

Keigo quickly swung his blade again just as Mana's second bullet was about to connect to him and slashed it in two. Keigo held himself in place as he let his heart settle down from fear. Not that was too close for comfort.

"Mana! What the hell?" Keigo shouted at the lovely marksman who looked back at him with a bored expression but her cold eyes showed the same anger as they did on the first time he had come to the class of 3-A.

"My finger slipped." was Mana's only reply. Keigo decided to just let it go for today but he seriously needed to figure out what she was so mad about. "Anyway why are you interfering Keigo-sensei?"

"I'm stopping you from hurting an innocent girl. And she is still a classmate and as a guidance counselor I guess I'm supposed to prevent it."

"But she's an evil spirit and she attacked the rest of the class."

Keigo arched a brow at that and turned around to look at the girl in question. Sayo still had tears left in her eyes as she looked at him still a bit afraid and a bit astonished. Keigo looked at her for a good whole minute before letting a smile come across his face, "Come on Mana," he said as he turned back to look at them, "She's too cute to be an evil spirit."

Sayo's eyes widened even more from his words. Cute? Her? She was still thinking about it as Negi and Kazumi came flying over to them on Negi's staff. Negi got off after Kazumi did and told Mana and Setsuna to stop since Sayo wasn't really evil. When Kazumi saw Keigo who was now leaning on the wall again with his sword back in its sheath she asked, "What are you doing here?"

"My job." Keigo answered right off the bat. "Helping Negi and some of his students who need it."

Kazumi smiled at him before looking over to where Sayo was still sitting. "You only wanted to make friends right Sayo-chan?" she asked with a wink.

"Eh?" was the only thing Sayo could reply. She was still trying to pull herself together after whats happened.

Negi came over to Sayo's right side and extended his hand to her. Kazumi did the same and at the same time they asked the same question, "Can I be your friend?"

Sayo was completely speechless as she looked at them with tears coming down her ghostly cheeks. Could it really be true? Had she finally made friends? Her joy intensified as Keigo came in from the middle and extended his hand to her as well. "I'd also like to be your friend. If it's cool with you." he said with a smile still on his face.

Three new people. Three new friends. Sayo felt a newfound sense of joy come to her that she hadn't felt in a long time. She had friends. With this in mind, Sayo just continued to look at them while she slowly faded away. The three that were before her were completely floored by her strange disappearance. It was as if she...she..

"Hey Negi!" The boy mentioned turned around to see some of the others finally approaching with Asuna in the front. "What happened?"

When Asuna, Konoka, and Chamo finally came up next to the short magi he told them what happened and they bowed their heads in understanding. Then Negi together with Asuna, Konoka, Chamo, and Kazumi looked up to the hole in the ceiling with star filled looks in their eyes as Negi said, "Looks like she went off to heaven and became a Buddah. It's such a beautiful thing." The others agreed as all five of them continued looking up at the joyous moment with only happiness in their hearts.

Unfortunately they were a liiiiittle bit off...

"Uh guys," Keigo said to the starry group, "Not to spoil your moment but Sayo's right here." Keigo pointed his left thumb in the direction of a blushing and head bowed Sayo. Apparently she was just so happy that she just temporarily lost control of her form from being so overcome with emotion. She really didn't go to heaven, just went invisible.

After that everyone went back to the classroom to tell everyone that the whole affair was over and that they could all go to their dorms now. Some of the girls were still a bit curious and stuck around to ask more questions about the ghost. Sayo stayed near the door as she watched everyone talk.

_Kazumi-san. Negi-sensei._ She thought as she watched her two new friends with a happy smile. When her eyes drifted to Keigo who was on the wall once more, she blushed as he smiled at her while she remembered the words he used to describe her. _Cute. _

She placed a hand next to her now red cheek and sighed a light sigh. _Keigo-sensei._ she thought with a feeling of...affection?

"That's good." Evangeline said from behind Sayo which made her jump in surprise. Was she able to see her too?

* * *

Switching to a different place...

Two brown cloaked figures stood on outside the classroom of 3-A's window in a tree as they watched the scene unfold. They're placed their focus mostly on Negi and Keigo as the two reentered the classroom with Sayo in tow. When the figure on the higher branch noticed the way Keigo smiled at Sayo and the bashful way the ghost looked away, he smirked.

"Well whaddya know? Keigo's got himself a girl already." he said in a teasing voice.

His accomplice rolled her eyes at his words. "Please. That guy wouldn't know if a girl liked him even if she had a sign on her head. He's too dense to realize it."

"Yeah but how can I pass up a chance to make fun of him? That guy used to be terrified of girls but now look at him. He's turning into a Casanova all of a sudden." The male figure removed his hood to show a youth male of about sixteen years old black hair that pointed up and brown eyes.

The teenager continued to look at Keigo through the window for a few seconds before he said to his partner, "You got careless today. He almost found out who you were before you were supposed to introduce yourself. Please don't do it again."

The female removed her hood as well to expose her long brown hair that was pulled into a ponytail and replied, "Don't worry. I won't make the same mistake again," She kept her hazel brown eyes focused on Keigo as he helped the girls pack up, completely oblivious to the mysterious girls presence, "..and if he tries it again I'll be ready for him."

_Keigo Mastuda. Have you finally reformed after all this time or are you merely still a demon in human clothing?_ she thought as she saw her target leave the classroom with Asakura and Sayo in tow. A smirk formed on her covered face as she had one more thought, _I'll find out soon enough._

Ch.8 End.

Long chapter to write but here it is. Another "getting to know you" chapter will be up next featuring a certain someone we all know and love. After that we'll start to drift into the real series.

Also I would like to announce that I've finally hit the 1000 hits mark! That's so great but I do hope you guys review me again. I need a little criticism in my life. Also in a couple of days I'm going on vacation and will be out for a bit so the next chapter will be a bit late. Sorry about that.

Stay tuned for more MSD.

AJ Katon out.


	10. Getting to Know You: Part 2

Mahou Sensei Demonica

_By_

_AJ Katon_

Disclaimer: I do not own Mahou Sensei Negima or any of its contents. The entire franchise is owned by Ken Akamastu. The new character Keigo is the one I own along with some other characters along the way.

Ch.9 Getting to know you: Hidden affection part 1

Today was just like any other night in the campus of Mahora and later some of the residents would wake up early to get ready for the upcoming festival. Engineers and various clubs in the like would be hard at work with their attractions and floats for the upcoming day and the same could be said for the classroom of 3-A. Thanks to the combined help of Negi and Keigo, who had experience with recreational projects like this, the workload was going much smoother and soon enough they may be done all together. It was during these small moments in between school and working on the 3-A attraction that Negi had decided to pull Keigo aside and with Asuna, Setsuna, and Konoka, get to know the former knight a little better. So now as the four humans, plus Chamo and Chachazero, sat in a small clearing where Setsuna would train Asuna in kendo apparently, Keigo was getting a retelling of Negi's adventures at Mahora.

However it goes without saying that strange things were starting to show...

"So let me get this straight: in the first few minutes of you meeting Asuna, you read her mind about Takahata, told her she was going to get a bad fortune, wind sneezed her clothes of exposing her embarrassing and childish bear panties-"

"Hey!" said red headed girl yelled indignantly, causing her bells to jingle. Keigo ignored her.

"-to said teacher that she likes, and over the course of being here, you've wind sneezed many skirts, clothing, and in Asuna's case, undergarments, and seen alot of nakedness, including from Setsuna and Konoka here?" Keigo paused as if he was musing the whole idea of seeing so many girls naked though his bored expression told otherwise. "Do I have it right so far?"

After receiving a nod from the now blushing group, Keigo took a few minutes to stare at them all with a tilted head. Never before had he ever heard of such perverted adventures mixed with battles against demons, vampires, and apparently giant stone figures hidden under that big library he visited a day ago. Maybe if he was lucky there would be a dragon down there as well.

Leon would've have a field day if he heard of such things and he'd probably praise Negi for always accidentally going past third base. Keigo shook his head at that last thought. Leon probably would worship the kid and tell everyone back at headquarters the stories. Keigo also couldn't keep his eye off of Setsuna's hand. That dreaded left hand that could apparently break and snap off a certain appendage if you know what I mean. If with all of Keigo's strength training and his rough demeanor not even he could stop from doing the guy flinch when he heard about it. (Honestly though what guy wouldn't flinch?). That however didn't stop him smirking evilly when he thought about introducing Setsuna to Leon and see how she could go before doing the same technique to him.

"Hehehe, revenge that." He muttered darkly, while Chachazero giggled at his rising evil intent.

"Keigo-sensei," the aforementioned boy was pulled out of his evil thinking when Konoka called his name, "Are you okay? You had a look on your face that looked like Eva-chan's."

"Kei-chan was thinking something evil." Chachazero let out a small giggle. "He and Master act so much alike when they are planning something bad."

"I am not as bad as Evangeline. It's just that when you've seen the look on a surprised sucker's face, you just can't help but see it again." Another dark chuckle escaped the fifteen year old as he continued, "Hehe, the element of surprise and revenge are my best friends. And they will aid me in my greatest conquests."

Keigo's musings, now officially creeping everyone out, were stopped short when he realized what he was doing so he decided to redirect the conversation, "Anyway, Asuna?"

"H-huh?"

"While I understand you getting angry at Negi, but really, did you really need to take the words of some random ten year old that seriously?'

"Hey he was saying hurtful things about my love life!"

"Like how it's unrequited and will most likely not happen since Takahata is the type to not notice when a girl likes him and because of the obvious age difference?"

"No it's beca-" Asuna paused when everything he said registered in her red head and she turned on with eyes filled with red hot fury, "Hey! I thought you were on my side!"

"Although I know Negi is in the wrong for saying all that, I'm still a realist and I've seen how Takahata acts around women. Completely up in the clouds without realizing a thing. If a woman wants his attention she'll have to beat it into him." Keigo explained while keeping the age difference part out. Knowing these girls, age was most likely not a factor they cared about seeing as some kept trying to get into Negi's pants...for stripping purposes...which were for fun...maybe.

Silence fell upon the small group as Asuna took Keigo's words to heart and wondered how she would make that big of an impact on her crush. It was at this moment Konoka decided to ask, "You sure know a lot about Takahata-sensei, Keigo-kun. Even more than Negi-kun. Is that because you're older?"

"Something like that," Keigo shrugged his shoulders hoping to not go further into a chapter of his life story but unfortunately Konoka countered his resolve with the dreaded puppy dog eyes maneuver. Not even Keigo the Demon Slayer could say no the puppy eyes for they are the ultimate in cute.

All bow before the puppy eyes!...Ah right the story.

Letting out a small sigh, Keigo began the tale, "Well when I was younger, I joined up with the Mundus Magicas' knight program. My teacher and her husband were good friends with Takahata and introduced me to him and by then introduced me to Negi too."

"Your sensei was a woman?" Setsuna spoke, suddenly interested, "Was she strong?"

A smirk played out on Keigo's face. Was she strong? Pshh. "My teacher was a woman named Mahiro Mikara. She's one of the many commanding officers of the knights under the Governor General's administration right now. I don't know who's in charge at the moment so don't ask."

The others watched as a smile played out on Keigo as he reminisced about his old teacher and they realized that she meant a lot to the guy. "She trained me and a couple of others for a few years until she felt we were independent and strong enough to start our own professions. Me, Leon, Sora, and...Ass-face," Negi and the girls sweat dropped at the dull way Keigo said that, "we're all apart of Division six and we got pretty famous a while back but time went on and things happened."

"What things?" Asuna asked.

A brief flash of emotion washed over Keigo before anyone but Setsuna could catch it and he replied, "Things that fall under the category of I'm not telling. Like what your three sizes are and kind of underwear is Setsuna wearing." Everyone put on a look of pure shock at the spoken words while Keigo gave the bushido girl a "bishie smirk" as his eyes flashed crimson red for a second, "Though I like the shorts, it'd be nice to see if she has anything...else in her collection."

* * *

Far Away in the Mudus Magicus...

Leon rose his head up from his small mound of paper work and soon broke out in a full smirk, "Keigo has finally come over to sexy bishounen side. Well done..."

* * *

Back with Keigo...

The red haired swordsman slapped a hand over his mouth before he could continue with a genuine look of shock over his face. What the hell was saying? ...And why the hell did he feel like he'd join some secret society that had something to do with Nagi Springfield?

"Why I ougta!" Asuna shouted as she got ready to pulverize the swordsman but luckily Konoka was there to hold her back. Setsuna on the other hand was doing a classic Nodoka move: the red faced tomato, while tentatively reaching for Yuunagi which apparently appeared from nowhere.

Negi, deciding to diffuse the situation, asked, "So what happened to the rest of your group Keigo-san?"

Seeing a quick exit, the Mastuda boy quickly answered, "I haven't seen much of them except for Leon who I saw a couple of weeks ago. Though personally I'd be better of not seeing all of them. I've had a few...issues with a few of them and would much rather spend a lot of time."

"But what about your sensei? Don't you miss her?" Setsuna asked, still trying to figure out why a former knight was working here of all places.

"While I do miss Mikara-sensei and her Creed-sensei, I have to say I'm more glad to be away. She has...certain..issues and I'd rather not be around when she has a mood swing. This way I'm glad that right now, there is no way she can get to me."

* * *

**~~~~~DEUS EX MACHINA~~~~~**

Far away in the Mundus Magicus...

"Sora, dear," asked a young looking Hellias woman as she sat down in her living rubbing her very pregnant belly. Dressed in an all white gown along a pair of brown sandals and very easy to see horns on her light blond head and skin that was a dark shade of red, Mahiro Mikara, as it states in her marriage license after an intense battle of talking with her husband Creed, was looking quite content until she felt a disturbance in air and knew that it meant one thing. Someone was talking about her and being as she was, she wasn't gonna let that stand.

"Yeah, Sensei?" asked a teenage girl who sitting a couple of feet away from her dressed in what looked like a light blue combat top with no sleeves, brown baggy pants she got from the mundane world, and a pair of black combat boots with a magazine in her hands. With auburn brown hair that went past her shoulders and blue eyes hidden behind a pair of black sunglasses, Sora Claremont was the only girl in Mahiro and Keigo's group, though she was actually more of a tomboy.

"I would like you to take a few weeks off to go on a vacation to the mundane world. More specifically I'd like you to go to Japan and attend that Mahora Festival I've heard about from Creed." The knight captain replied with a small smile.

Sora raised a brow at the request. Sure she didn't mind a free vacation but this was an odd request, "Sure but..how come?"

"Three reasons," the older woman replied holding up her three middle fingers, "One is that I heard that Keigo accepted the Council's proposal and he's currently working at Mahora. So I thought might want to go see and old friend and give him some support," Sora noticeably shrugged at that with a small smile. She actually like Keigo enough and among the other boys in their group he'd never done anything to piss her off or make her throw stuff at him, "Second is that I heard that along with another division knight, Drake is going to be handling Keigo's case so I want you to keep an eye on them so things don't get out of hands."

At that a vein popped on Sora's head. So her vacation also includes playing referee to the idiot of the group? Great just great. She really didn't want to do it now. Being around Drake again may cause the Claremont girl to start breaking things and hurting feelings, while at times she didn't really care about either way, and that was something she'd rather avoid.

"Oh wow, Sensei," the girl drawled in her infamous sarcastic tone, " I get to play Nanny to our resident trigger finger retard and our wayward demon slayer. Wow it sounds like fun but I'd rather go on a date and French-kiss Leon in front of the whole academy."

* * *

Somewhere a certain blond knight felt a small shiver go up his spine and whispered, "There's a disturbance in sexy but I'm not sure if it's good or not..."

* * *

Back with the two women in the Mikara house, the air had taken a rather dramatic below 0 degree frost as Mahiro turned her no longer smiling gaze to the shivering Sora as the girl turned three shades of pale. She forgot the most important rule when dealing with her teacher, which is only more obvious now that she could get mood swings from being with child, and that number one rule was: NEVER PISS OFF THE WOMAN OR DIE.

"I'm sorry dear," Mahiro asked, all the sunshine gone from her smile and the sunshine with it. Now it was replaced with a cold and indifferent look seen on only the most dangerous and lethal people known to mankind. **(AJ NOTE, "Think Terminator 3, Kill Bill, Yamato from Naruto Shippuden, and Love Hina's Motoko) "**What was that?"

Suddenly Sora was gone from her spot on the couch and reappeared at the door, dressed in her new brown traveling cloak and bag that concealed her clothing, with a big smile. Yes there would be no body mutilation today.

"I'm ready to go Mikara-sensei. See ya in a week or so." Sora was about to jet out the place until she halted and slowly turned back around to see her teacher's mood. Luckily the woman had calmed down, as noted by Sora's sigh of relief, so the auburn haired girl asked, "Uh sensei, what was that third reason if you don't mind answering?"

Turning to her student with a straight smile that changed to a slight evil smirk, Mahiro answered, "Please be sure to give Keigo a swift kick to the nuts. Just to tell him how much I miss him. Oh and you can give him an extra one for yourself if you liked."

While she should have sweat dropped at this, Sora merely shrugged her shoulders and left out the door. She had to admit she did miss kicking the boys in her group in the nuts whenever they made a mistake and would use that as an excuse to make up for lost time. With a small smirk on her face, Sora left out the house and was gone.

A few minutes after her student left, Mahiro got on the phone to reach Creed and said, "Hey hon, I was wondering if you could get Sora to the Mundane world. I sent her off to go see Keigo and would like it if you got her through the port in one piece." After a few seconds of letting the man talk, the woman smiled that evil smile again and responded, "Oh don't worry I've already asked Sora to deliver something for me..."

* * *

_~~~~~~~DEUS EX MACHINA OVER~~~~~~~~_

Keigo gave off a short gasp as he jumped to his feet and covered his front, looking completely spooked the f%&k out.

"What the hell's wrong with you?" Asuna asked, still pissed at him, with a raised brow.

"There's a disturbance in the force. Someone is coming after me...and is going to kick me in the special region." Keigo replied looking around while Chachazero giggled at his helplessness.

There was a collective group sweatdrop after that while everyone took a moment to calm down from the...incident earlier. Keigo decided to go another route for conversation, "So Setsuna?"

"Y-yes, Keigo-sensei?"

"I also heard that you know some techniques for reconnaissance and spying. Care to show me what they are?"

"Oh, of course." Setsuna then pulled out a paper stencil and chanted a small spell while putting her KI into it. A second later, the paper exploded with a small poof and out of its clouds came a chibi-fied form of the Sakurazaki girl wearing what appeared to be priestess clothing with a long Nodachi strapped to her waist. All in all, Lil Setsuna, as she liked to be called, was hella cute and even Keigo conceded to that fact.

"Ah hello again Lil Setsuna-san." Asuna happily called the two feet tall paper copy.

"Hello," she replied while rubbing the back of her head sheepishly. She then turned around to stand in attention in front of Keigo while Setsuna introduced her, "This is my counterpart, Lil Setsuna. She's a paper Shikigami that I can create with these paper stencils and a bit of my KI. She can freely have a mind of her own but the clothing is made by whatever persona the creator has also you need to be to broadcast a steady stream of energy in order to keep the Shikigami alive."

Setsuna watched as Keigo seemed to just stare at Chibi-Setsuna with Chachazero pouting on his head from all the attention the red haired swordsman was giving the paper golem. It was a good few seconds later before he finally spoke, "Setsuna?"

"Y-yes?" Setsuna squeaked when she found Keigo's hand on her shoulder. She looked at his face and was a bit scared of the serious look he was displaying.

"Please teach me this technique."

...There seemed to be a strange sparkle in his eyes as he asked that. The others even heard Chachazero giggle evilly, indicating that Keigo was thinking something evil to do with the technique. A bit skeptical, Setsuna gave Keigo one of the stencils and watched as he put his own bright red KI into the paper.

In another poof, the paper was gone and in its place, on Keigo's hand, was chibi like form of Keigo that wore what appeared to be a crimson red and black ninja gi complete with sandals, a sash tied around his head, and a black katana on his back. Standing on the hand with his arms folded and his eyes closed, there was only two words he was communicating about himself: Total Badassery.

Although it's hard to be a badass when you're a chibi. This was made obvious when Chachazero leapt off Keigo's head to stand by the Shikigami and suddenly bursted into a giggling fit. "Kei-chan's a chibi!"

A tic mark showed on the Chi- I mean Shikigami Keigo's head as he glowered at the puppet, hoping she'd burst into flames. However he would soon find himself picked up from the hand and being crushed into what appeared to be...a hug? Wait let's do a check: he was being squished. Check. Along side him were Chibi-Setsuna and Chachazero in what appeared to be a group hug: Check. And...he was pushed into something soft and...smelled very nice: Check.

Yep, he was being forced into a hug by a girl and was being crushed by her breasts. Oh crap.

"Awww! Their all so cute!" Konoka squealed as she held the three diminutive beings close. Mini Setsuna was finding herself unable to stop blushing from what could very be her favorite spot, Chachazero was a bit annoyed by the hug but since Keigo had forbidden her from hurting the girls, she couldn't remove the problem like she usually would, which would involve blades, lots of blood, and lost limbs. See why Keigo didn't want her laying the smack down on anyone who wasn't an enemy?

Finally Mini-Keigo just wanted out of the hug dammit! He was not some girls plaything like that midget teacher over by the crazy redhead!

"Oh," Konoka chimed suddenly having an idea, "Let's go show them to everyone else in the class!"

In a flash, the brown haired Konoe felt the load in her arms decrease and when she looked down she saw that Mini Keigo and Chachazero were no longer there. Looking up in confusion, she found that the two chibis were now back in Keigo's company with Chachazero looking bored and Chibi Keigo looking at her with anger but when you're a chibi the only thing you could display would be cute anger.

"Sorry Konoka but I've gotta a feeling that he," Keigo said pointing to his tiny counterpart on his shoulder, "won't do so well in crowds. So say bye for now."

"Awww," Konoka pouted, bringing up her cuteness ratings but she relented, this time.

Just as Keigo dispelled his new Shikigami, Chachazero interrupted him and whispered something into his ear. Negi, Asuna, and Setsuna wondered what it could be about while Konoka was off to side still glomping the little Setsuna. Said little Shikigami was having the time of her life and thanking her maker she could experience this. Soon Chachazero was done whispering whatever it was she wanted and waited for Keigo to give her an answer. Keigo mostly sat there while brushing his chin in the famous thinking pose before answering, "All right. But we'll have to bring Asakura along too. She might want to videotape it."

"Yay!" Chachazero cheered in a little sister way before hugging Keigo's face, the others awing at how cute it was while the red haired big brother figure patted her head.

"There you all are!"

The small group turned their heads around to see Ayaka walking towards them, a small frown on her lovely face, "We're about to get back to work so I need you four back at the class, right now."

_Something tells me that I'm part of the four. _Keigo mused to himself as the three girls got up and walked back to the classroom, Konoka waving bye and asking Keigo to invite them to whatever he had planned for Chachazero. leaving Keigo and Negi with Ayaka.

"What about me?" Negi suddenly called wondering if he was being left out.

"Oh Negi-sensei, there is no need to get your hands dirty with the simple thing of helping out our class," Ayaka said suddenly grabbing Negi's hands, her loving yet possibly Shotacon mode activating, "Please fill free to relax and enjoy some quiet time. As a matter of fact, why don't we take a moment to get to know each other better?"

Keigo paused in his walking and did an about-face calmly walking back to pry Negi from Ayaka's arms. He knew that she liked him but really now, there was a time and place for everything and on school grounds is not...you know what nevermind.

However just as Keigo was about to speak out and scold Ayaka, well not really, he and Chachazero were met with a rather strange site.

Standing before them, Negi for some reason, had a smirk etched on his tiny face as he stared at a blushing Ayaka. Strangely enough, Keigo recognized that smirk from somewhere...

"If I do decide to relax with you," Negi said in a whisper as he leaned closer to the blond Yukihiro making their noses touch, "would you be willing to wearing something...nice for me...," he finished his strange face to face chatting as he placed a quick kiss to her forehead and moved to whisper one last thing in her ear, "...Aya-oneechan."

That did it. This whole crazy experience had sent the poor girl off to the deep end as she fell backwards with a stream of blond coming out of her nose. Her last conscious thoughts were something about "Negi", some "dress" she had planned for an occasion, and something about..."bishi sparkles". Yeah not going anymore into that girl's brain for fear of inappropriate desires.

Keigo stood off to the side looking a bit dumbstruck over what his pseudo little brother had just done while Chachazero watched in gleeful wonder. Luckily thanks to that idiot Leon Keigo had unnecessarily picked up on a few pick up lines and a few ways of seduction that Leon used...whenever the blond was successful. Not that Keigo...well maybe he'd use them someday but that's not the point. The point was that he recognized that has a generic "bishie boy" seduction move and Negi had pulled it off successfully.

Did some perverted god of panties finally decide to give Negi the mind of older men and introduce him to the realm of the happy brain? (**You all know who I'm talking about...wink. wink**)

However upon closer inspection of the boy when he unexpectedly turned his head towards Keigo and flashed him a smirk, Keigo noted something about the kid's eyes and aura. They were no longer the childish yet brilliant brown irisies of Negi Springfield. No, those eyes were now a shade of crimson eyes and inside them all Keigo could see was...a playful impishness. And his aura was...very familiar.

Suddenly the eyes were gone and Negi's average aura returned as the boy blinked in confusion before he spotted a still passed out Ayaka before him. "Incho-san! What happened? Who did this to you?"

Keigo stood impassively as he watched Negi fret over the class rep while Chachazero, who also knows what's going on, giggled madly on his shoulder. Now that that part has finally started to reveal itself, things were going to get a lot worse for everyone. A lot worse.

And...he just seriously hoped no pantie raiding would be going on. Again. Seriously. He had bad memories of when that happened and he didn't need more. _Please for the love of all that is beautiful, no bloody pantie raids!_

_**~~~AJ Note, "Fine! No pantie raids! Are ya happy?"~~~**_

However this would not be the only time when one of his pseudo little brothers would start wooing members of the opposite sex and truthfully the next one was a bit worse.

* * *

Another prime example was the time Evangeline decided to let the boy's have a day off from training a couple of days ago. This decision was made from the fact that the Mahora Festival was approaching fast and Negi and Keigo had to help with the Haunted House more than ever now. They didn't bother arguing seeing that as soon as she said that, they bolted from her house back to their rooms to sleep a bit more.

Kotaro, however, had decided to not go to sleep yet and instead decided to get some training in before he did anything else. Choosing a secure location where none of the girls preparing their floats and stuff would see him, he started off with some push-ups and did enough punch and kick practices to make himself exhausted before he stopped to do some ki breaths and followed up with his Inugami arts. After a couple of hours of working out, he felt that familiar tired feeling creeping upon him and decided now would be the right time to hit the hay. Especially since the sun was already up and shining.

"Guess I'd better head back before Chizu-nee gets worried." he said to himself while yawning. He also wondered what kind of breakfast she might make today. As he walked back to the dorm, his mind continued to play out what kind of morning he was going to have. He thought of sitting at the table with a piece of toast in his hand while he sat next to Chizuru with Natsumi and Ayaka on the other side talking amongst themselves.

He ignored them as usual and went on to eating. Girl talk was something he would never, **ever**, talk about. Before he could get another bite in, he suddenly found himself in Chizuru's no-escape death hug. Why did she always have to do that? What if Negi saw?

Kotaro was about to do his usual thing where he would try to pry himself out of Chizuru's grip and somehow run away when something unexpected happened. He didn't try to escape at all. In fact he was embracing her back this time. What the?

Kotaro couldn't explain what he was doing. For some reason he found himself gripping onto the older girl which elicited a small gasp from her. "Kotaro-kun?" she asked in a questioning tone. He never returned her hugs before. She waited for a good few seconds before the dog demon looked up at her from behind her endowed...assets (I'm having trouble saying the b word. Just bear with me!) and that's when he did something she really didn't expect.

Kotaro looked back into her brown eyes with his black ones and smiled at her. It was a genuine smile of warmth and...a bit of affection? No, Chizuru noted, there was a lot of affection there. The 3-A student felt confused by his new attitude but she couldn't help but feel tender towards the eleven year old as well. He'd always seemed so bashful when he looked at her and this new look did look cute on him. Almost like an affectionate puppy.

"Chizu-nee." She heard him say and before she knew it she felt her body being shifted. No longer squatting next to the table, Chizuru found herself sitting on her bottom while leaning backwards on what seemed to be a small but very strong hand. Then as she was about to move she found herself staring back at Kotaro. No wait, scratch that. A new, older looking Kotaro.

This one had a much more mature face than the dog demon usually had but she knew it was him. What she didn't know was why he looked like he did now. Even if he did look handsome to her. "Kotaro-kun?"

_This is...what...you...want..._

Kotaro smiled at the girl who had taken him in since the Count Hermman incident but this smile was like one you'd see in a romance novel. In fact the entire scene looked like a romance novel the way Kotaro looked at Chizuru and for some reason Ayaka and Natsumi were all but gone from the picture. It was only those two and them alone.

_Yes...go...on..._

"Chizuru..." Chizuru blushed when she heard Kotaro say her name in a tone that he definitely never used before. The look he was giving her wasn't helping much either and she couldn't help but stare back at him as he began to push her closer to him. She should stop him before whatever would happen next happened but she felt like she couldn't find the strength to. No she didn't want to stop him.

_Claim her...fulfill...your...desire..._

Kotaro brushed a lock of hair from her face and looked at her lovely face with his new found smile. He inched closer, allowing both their noses to touch, and said, "So beautiful." With that the girl closed her eyes and left her lips parted slightly for what was to come next. Kotaro saw this and took the initiative to move closer, and closer, and-

***"WAIT A SEC! WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING?"*** Kotaro mentally yelled breaking himself from the act he was about to commit. He stared back at the awaiting Chizuru as he returned to his regular eleven year old state of body and mind and was suffering from a state of not knowing which emotion he should have at the moment. So for now he settled for shock. ***"I-I-I SHOULDN'T BE DOING THIS! WHY AM I EVEN IMAGINING THIS? WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?"***

_Aww damn it. So close..._

Then Kotaro awoke from his daydream in a flash of shock, fear, and sweat coming down his brow. Just what was wrong with him? And what the heck was that about? He'd never thought about something like that before and naturally it was going to have negative drawbacks on him. He was so wrapped up in his problem that he didn't realize that he was still in the same position he was in while daydreaming. And that he actually was holding a girl in his arms. And it wasn't Chizuru.

The girl in question was dressed in a school uniform consisting of a brown shirt and tie combo along with a skirt similar to that of the girls of Mahora and had hair of reddish pink done in long pigtails with pink eyes. What he noticed most was that her eyes were wide open with a look of both shock and embarrassment on her rose red face.

It took him a few seconds to realize that IT was from shock from what he was doing and did the only thing he could think off. He quickly let her go and tried to make an apology but due to his own embarrassment it came out, "I-I-I'm sorry! I didn't- what I mean is- I thought-but I shouldn't have-"

Yeah, even he could tell he was bombing fast and just bowed, yelled that he was sorry, and took off like his life depended on it.

This would be an isolated incident however and didn't reach Keigo until another time.

* * *

Anyway after returning to the class, and getting Ayaka to the nurse's office with no explanation, the two boys returned to the class just in time for the infamous goof off moments. This the twins, Fuuka and Fumika, decided to restart the war they had with Keigo but this time they introduced a new weapon to the mix: Paint cans. With this in mind you could imagine the destruction these three wrought upon the classroom but since the girls were always open to unexpected things, the small paint fight erupted into a real war with Negi and Keigo vs the rest of the class. The boys lost by a land slide.

After that was done, Keigo and the young magi unfortunately had to face Nita-sensei over the loud disruptions coming from their classroom. After a long reprimanding, the two went back to the class to clean up the mess. They were just about to get started when the door opened and the whole class had gathered to help them out. Negi and Keigo obviously didn't turn them down.

Halfway through the cleaning Keigo walked over to Akira and asked if she could use a helping hand. Looking at him with a bashful expression he didn't notice, Akira only nodded and handed him a mop. As he went on with his duties, Akira took the time to watch over him and get a really good look at him.

He looked handsome as always dressed in his all black counselor suit and his clean face and hair, which he probably washed before coming in to clean. His hair was short and red as always and his eyes still held that serious dark look too them despite the warmth they had a few minutes ago when he was throwing paint at everyone.

_He did seem pretty cute doing so._ thought Akira as she continued to mop with a smile on her face. _He and Negi-sensei looked like a pretty good team and he even smiled and laughed as well. He looks a lot nicer when he does._

"Akira?"

The dark haired woman was so engrossed in her own thoughts that when Keigo unexpectedly came up to her, she was so shocked that she fell over with a squeak. Luckily Keigo caught her before she hit the ground, which also put the swimmer in the same position she was in the first time she met Keigo; him holding her in one harm and her looking dumbfounded.

"You okay?" Keigo asked with a raised brow before setting the student back on her feet. She stared at him for a few seconds before looking away from him in order to hide her small blush. What was it about him that made her blush like that? He had only been here for barely a week and a half and yet she already felt herself becoming attracted to him.

_Wait! Did I just say attracted?_ she mentally shouted in distress. She had to get away! Now! "E-excuse me Sensei!" she practically yelled at him before dashing out the door, leaving Keigo a bit confused.

"What was that about?" he questioned to no one in particular before going back to his cleaning duties. He'd ask Akira or her friends if anything was wrong later.

While he did that, he was completely oblivious to the mass of girls conversing on a side of the classroom while Negi left out to take care of some other business. When a few of them had finally gathered, they began discussing the biggest topic to date: Akira's personality flip.

"It's so cute yet so weird." Sakurako supplied while placing her hand on her chin to think. "Akira-san has always seemed like a calm and very focused girl but whenever she's around Keigo-sensei she asks like...like..." It was on the tip of Sakurako's tongue but she just couldn't place her she'd seen that kind of behavior before.

To review, Akira has been acting: bashful, nervous, prone to blushes whenever coming into contact with said person who makes them nervous, and whenever you mentioned him around her, she would turn embarrassed and very cute. The girls took a moment to review this information before realization came crashing down on their crazy heads.

"...She's been acting just like Honya-chan!" the class declared amongst themselves. Nodoka was presently with Yue and Haruna back at the library at the moment so she wouldn't know what was being talked about right now. That didn't stop her from sneezing while carrying a stack of books. She made it out okay though.

"Pssh you guys are crazy. There's no way Akira-san likes Keigo-sensei." Asuna scoffed to everyone while waving her hand dismissively. "She's a mature young woman and he's an immature jerk."

"You only say that cause he treats you like a little sister." supplied Kazumi as she sat on desk that would soon be moved to make room for the horror house. Asuna glared at her to keep her mouth shut and wisely the reporter did so.

"Yeah but Keigo-sensei doesn't seem like the kind of guy to pick up on a woman's feelings though. He's probably dense on the subject too." Misa noted with a finger on her cheek while the others nodded in unison. Keigo began to feel a dark feeling of annoyance growing within him but he shrugged it off.

"Maybe we could do something to help Akira-chan? You know like set her and Keigo-sensei on a date?" Makie questioned.

Silence descended upon the class for a few seconds before Kazumi spoke, "I don't think that'll work Maki-chan."

"Aww how come?"

"Because unlike Honya-chan, Akira isn't a frail little girl who we can drag somewhere. She an athletic and can probably hurt us if we tried." She saw the entire group sweat drop at the idea and knew she that they already agreed with her on that front. "Also Keigo probably wouldn't go for the date on the grounds of he'd probably think we were messing with him in some way."

"Why he think that?" asked Ku Fei while scratching her head.

"Because we probably would find some way to tease him about it. De gozaru." Kaede said matter-of-factly.

"Weeeell why don't we ask Mana-san about it? She probably knows a lot about Keigo-sensei seeing as they seemed like old friends when he first came to class." chirped Konoka but her idea was soon to be squashed by her old friend Setsuna. "I don't believe that is a wise course of action Oujo-sama."

"Why not Secchan?"

Setsuna suddenly became very quiet as she remembered at what happened a couple of days ago...

* * *

_~~~~~~~~~~FLASH-BACK~~~~~~~~~~_

"_Captain," Setsuna called to the lovely marksman as she was making her way back to her part-time job at the shrine, her guitar case easily held in her right hand._

_Turning to her part-time partner in exorcising, Mana held a stoic face and asked, "What is it, Setsuna-san?"_

"_I wanted to ask why you tried to shoot Keigo-sensei yesterday and also-"_

_Setsuna stopped when she suddenly found herself under the look. That look that Mana only had when she was exterminating demons or when she was pissed off, which was only a few times in the time Setsuna knew her. The crow demon was about to reach for Yuunagi and go into a stance had she not remembered who she was dealing with. Against Mana she wouldn't last long but she'd still out up a fight._

"_To answer your first question," Mana said her voice cold and business like, "I had an itchy trigger finger when he suddenly appeared and shot him thinking that he was enemy. But even I hadn't I still would have shot at him because he deserved it."_

_The raven haired crow demon looked horrified at the emotionally dark revelation from the Captain and asked the biggest question on her mind, "Why do you hate Keigo-sensei so much? What did he do to warrant such hatred?"_

"_One thing." Mana even raised one finger as she spoke, "And for that I will hate him until he has repaid that debt in full. So for now, I'll keep to pretending to snipe him. That'll be a good way to induce some fear." Mana then turned back around continued to walk away until she turned back to the now relaxing Setsuna to say one more thing._

"_By the way, if you tell anyone, especially Keigo, about this little story, you know what will happen..."_

_The slow movement of Mana pointing her index finger at Setsuna with a low sounding bang. The message was clear._

_Keep Quiet._

* * *

_~~~~~~~ENDING OF FLASH-BACK~~~~~~~_

"Uh...," Setsuna mumbled as her eyes slowly moved to see Keigo still cleaning somehow ignoring everyone. That is until he paused and whipped his head to the window, looking as if he was expecting to see someone there...with..a..gun...

Suppressing a gulp, Setsuna quickly replied, "Nevermind. I just don't believe it would be a good idea."

"Hmm, well you've got a point there, Setsuna-san." Misa said, getting numerous nods from the rest of the girls. Unbeknownst to them, Setsuna let out a sigh of relief.

"Maybe we could-"

"How about you all get back to helping me clean?"

Keigo's unexpected voice elicited excited and slightly scared screams from the girls as he stood to the side, holding a mop. The red haired swordsman merely shook his head as the group scrambled away and went back to tidying up. Will they ever learn to-

Keigo paused in his thoughts when he once again felt that same feeling of a gun behind his back and turned around to once again find nothing. Though he had a good idea of who it was, he felt that he shouldn't call her on it until he could figure out why. That and he should sleep with one eye opened for awhile just in case.

* * *

Going towards nighttime...

Now as the stars continued to twinkle in the dark sky, three particular boy residents took off from their respective rooms and made their way for their usual training session with the resident chibi vampire of Mahora. It was around 3 am when they finally reached Evangeline's residence and Chachamaru opened the door to admit them in.

A few seconds later the group were standing in front of the resort stretching and getting ready for whatever Eva had planned for them today. "What do you think Master will train us in, Keigo-san?" asked Negi as he took a seat next to Chamo.

Keigo cracked his neck before replying, "Not sure Negi. My guess would be on aura development. Hopefully we'll get to transformation later on." His answer got strange looks from the two other boys.

"Transformation?" asked Kotaro with a raised brow.

"Yeah transformation." Keigo said before going into what his mother had told him when he was younger. "When a knight reaches a certain point, they are able to take on their demonic form. Generally its mostly a color change along with demonic attachments. You know like horns, tails, claws, or wings and such. Oh and their tattoos begin to grow a bit and they receive their specially selected weapons."

Keigo paused as he thought about what Negi and Kotaro would have in terms of weapons. "I'd think you would still your staff Negi, but it might just become a bit more...demonic and for you Kotaro...I'd say brass knuckles or claws."

"Cool!" Kotaro blurted out. He really didn't care much about the weapons since he never really used them before but the idea of having a cool transform sounded so... well cool! "Whaddya think mine will look like? Maybe horns and even razor claws?"

"No wings?" Keigo asked.

"Naw. I'm not interested in flying. I'm more of land wolf."

"Oh really?" asked a dark voice that everyone knew very well. They turned their heads toward the resort to see Evangeline standing there in her usual training attire of black lace along with Chachamaru and Chachazero. The vampiress looked at her training disciples with a mischievous grin before she began walking towards them. When she stopped right in front of them she regarded Keigo and asked, "What as that I heard about transformations?"

"Exactly what I say." Keigo replied placing his hands behind his head, "Any demonic knight can transform into its full demonic form after a while and can receive a magical weapon of their choosing. I guess you could call it the puberty stage I guess."

This made Eva place her hand on her chin as a thoughtful expression graced her tiny features. She stood their in silence for a fews seconds before asking, "Can these two achieve the transformation stage?"

Keigo expected her to say that and took a good look at Negi and Kotaro. Even though they were kids they had definitely come a long way in strength and they were even at the right age to start the transformation stage. But he still had some doubt about pushing them to that and decided to say, "Maybe after a few more development lessons but right now, not looking so good."

Eva nodded to his decision but still felt a but disappointed by it. She wanted to see how Negi would look as a demonic knight. Maybe he would have a grown up look to him and how even more of a resemblance to his father. She stopped her train of thought when she felt she might get side tracked by thoughts of Nagi and said, "All right then. We'll start today off with some dark magic training."

"Negi," the young magi stood up straight at the mention of his name, "you'll be with me practicing on dark arrows. Mutt," Kotaro growled at her but she shook it off, "you will be battle training with Chachamaru since you don't use magical arrows and such. Finally as for you Keigo," she turned to him as Chachazero floated over to him and he placed her on his shoulder, "you will practice on developing your elemental magic. Since this will pertain to your demonic aura I suggest you choose one that fits your demonic side."

The undying mage stopped for a second to catch her breath and with a flick of her wrist she said, "That is all. Get started and meet back here when I say you can. When that is done we'll go back to regular battle training and that will be all for today." And with that she walked off to the west of the beach before calling Negi to follow her. Soon the others dispersed as well to begin today's training.

Keigo stood on the shoreline of the beach letting the water soak his shoes as he thought about which element would best fit his demonic side. Taken all that he knew about his other side, which wasn't much since he rarely depended on his demonic for anything, he deduced that it might not be simple.

"Maybe lightning would be a good element." he said out of the blue while Chachazero made a noise of disagreement. He raised a brow at her and asked, "What?"

"Lightning is already Negi-chan's thing and frankly it doesn't suit you at all." the puppet replied bluntly. Her words served to make Keigo think about it a bit. After a few seconds he asked, "What element would you pick for me then?"

Chachazero jumped off of Keigo's shoulder to land on the sand and stand before him. Although she couldn't pull off facial expressions one could tell that she was studying Keigo with a thoughtful eye. After a minute or so of studying she finally said one word, "Fire."

Keigo blinked. "Fire?"

The puppet nodded but Keigo was still a bit confused. Out of all the elements she gave him fire? He didn't have a hyper or destructive personality. "Why fire?"

"Because it fits your demonic side Keigo-chan!" The puppet replied floating back to his shoulder. "I can tell that your demon self is wild and as crazy as I am. That's why we get along so well. Yep fire's the one for you."

_I'm as crazy as she is?_ Keigo thought with a sweatdrop as he regarded his familiar. Sure he felt that last time that his demonic self was a bit...off but he never really thought much about it. Was he really wild on the other side? I mean when you compare it to the way he is now it would look like a split personality problem. "Are you sure?"

"Trust me on this Keigo-chan. You'll like fire." was the puppet's last reply before she took a seat on the sand again to watch Keigo practice. It was then when a thought came to her, "Do you have a magical release key?"

Keigo thought about it for a second then shrugged. "I'll think of something as I do it." Then he shifted to a wide legged stance with his hands out to his sides and his head pulled up and eyes closed to let the magic enter him. As he began gathering dark energy,he felt his demonic aura pulsate and react to it. It felt kinda good. So good that a smile spread on his face as he felt a change within himself.

When he felt he had enough energy he focused and said, "_Karamous Hikimor Kato." _He felt the magic pulsate once more as he snapped his eyes open and drew his right hand back, "_Ten arrows of Dark Fire!" _Then as stated he threw his hand forward and ten dark burning arrows flew out into different places and exploded in a crimson flame.

"Nice job Keigo-chan!" Chachazero yelled in excitement. That was so cool she couldn't contain her joy even if she wanted. She looked at Keigo who stood still as if adjusting to what he just did. After a few seconds of quiet, Chachazero felt a bit worried by how quiet the red haired swordsman was and was about to ask if he was all right when-

"Chachazero." Keigo called the puppet.

"Yes Keigo-chan?" she asked scooting closer to see if he was okay. The half demon dropped his arms so that Chachazero could get a good view of his eyes and she looked in wonder when they came out crimson red. Keigo didn't say anything at first until a smirk spread on his face and he asked his familiar, "Wanna see me do it again?"

The crazy doll tilted her head to the side when he asked that. The look on his face and his eyes were a clear sign of change and should have been taken care of as quickly as possible but Chachazero decided to see what this new side of Keigo would be like. Maybe he was finally cutting loose and acting like he used too! "Sure thing Keigo-chan!"

Keigo quickly moved to a fighting stance to recite his release key again and after a second more arrows of dark fire exploded from his hand. Then he repeated the process a few more times, all the while his smirk changing into that of a demented grin. He sure was getting into it.

As that went on, Eva and Negi looked to their left when they felt Keigo's energy pulsating from his usage of the Dark Arts. A smirk appeared on the vampiress face while Negi looked on in wonder. "Wow. Keigo-san sure has a lot of energy. He also seems to be enjoying his practice as well." Negi remarked.

"Those of the dark world tend to enjoy cutting loose and going wild boya. Keigo is originally from this world though he hides it well behind his calm demeanor. No one can escape from what they really are and when they finally embrace it they will feel a freedom and power unlike anything else." Evangeline explained as she looked back at Negi with a serious expression, "I don't know why he tries to hide what he is but I better not catch you doing the same thing Negi. Is that understood?"

"Yes Master."

"I mean it Negi. You are no longer a normal magi or human for that matter. You are a half breed demon knight and a wizard of the dark arts now and I expect you to live up to that title. I want to see you become strong and proud of who you are."

Negi quirked a brow at Evangeline's heartfelt words. Why was she expressing this much emotion? Not that Negi wasn't grateful for her words but this was just so unlike her. So Negi smiled at the vampiress and replied, "Thank you, Master. And I promise that I will make you proud of me."

Evangeline looked away from Negi when she felt herself about to blush. The determined look he gave her along with his words were working in weird ways for the vampire girl and the last thing she needed was for Negi to take notice of it. When she felt herself become mentally ready to face him, she turned back to him and replied, "You'd better because I'm not going to let you embarrass me as a disciple. Now I want to see you shoot a hundred dark arrows at the same time I do." She shuffled into a fighting stance and said, "Get ready boya."

"Y-yes Master." replied the short magi as he took his place beside her and prepared himself for the exercise.

"_Lic Lac La Lac Lilac Lialac..."_

"_Rastel Mascir Magister..."_

"_100 arrows of darkness!" _both magicians cried at once as they threw their hands out and unleashed a hundred arrows each into the air. However when Evangeline kept hers in a straight line Negi's began flying off into different places before crashing down. Eva turned her head to scowl at Negi and yelled, "What was that?"

"I'm sorry Master! I just haven't gotten the hang of this dark magic yet. It makes me feel weird." Negi quickly apologized with a bow.

"Well do it right this time disciple and I'd better see a good show of skill. Understand?"

"Y-yes Master!" Negi then got back into his stance, ready to try again while Evangeline smirked at him. Hopefully he'll make some big progress soon. She took her spot next to him and got into her stance again as the two chanted once more and shot their arrows of darkness into the horizon.

While this went on Kotaro and Chachamaru were sparring on another side of the resort and after a few minutes went by Kotaro found himself falling face first to the ground in pain. That was about the fifth time the gynoid had defeated him and frankly it was starting to piss him off. How the heck was she so damn good anyway?

"Do you wish to continue Kotaro-san, or should we rejoin the others?" he heard the maid to Evangeline say as he pulled himself up from the ground. He regarded her with an annoyed look before answering with a sigh, "Yeah lets go." Frankly he felt tired of getting his butt kicked but hey she didn't need to know that.

Kotaro brushed the dirt off his pants and was about to leave when he asked something that was bugging him for the longest, "Hey Chachamaru-neechan?"

"Yes?"

"I noticed you kept looking over to Negi's side of the island a lot. Did you want to spar with him instead?"

"N-no. It was nothing at all Kotaro-san." the gynoid answered quickly.

What Kotaro didn't know was that is wasn't for sparring purposes that Chachamaru was looking over at Negi and Eva's side of the resort, but for another reason. Chachamaru, much like a few others in her class, had feelings for the young magi and wanted to develop a closer bond with him. You'd probably guess that that would be hard and your definitely right. There were many obstacles in her way and for today that obstacle was that she was paired with Kotaro instead of Negi.

Not that she didn't hate the dog demon at all but she would just rather be here with Negi instead. It was as simple as that.

Kotaro however was oblivious to her feelings since that was a department he and Negi never really thought about due to their ages, no matter how many girls like them. Especially Negi.

"Okay then, let's head back." Kotaro said as he began walking but hissed when he felt the pain in his arm return with a vengeance. Yeah fighting Chachamaru would leave you a bit sore and in pain.

When everyone met back at the beach Eva told them that they would be sparring for the next hour to which the boys all groaned to. Keigo's groaning caught Negi and Kotaro off guard but they didn't have much time to think about it when the terror trio went at them. The boys fought the girls off with everything they had but once again it wasn't enough as after a few minutes later they were beaten heaps on the ground.

Then Eva told them to get back up and start again...It was going to be a long training day.

* * *

Going towards next morning...

Keigo laid in his bed both mentally and physically exhausted. Today's training was brutal and right now he wanted nothing more but to rest and relax on this morning. Just rest and...

_**Ring!**_

Keigo immediately grabbed the alarm clock and flung it out the window in anger. Nothing was going to disturb his rest today. After awhile he finally drifted off to dreamland and was at peace. A few hours went by as Keigo continued to sleep while Kazumi woke and got ready for today.

She did her morning routine and got dressed but halted when she glanced at Chachazero resting on her desk near Keigo. For some reason her clock was gone. Wonder what could have caused that? She decided to shrug it off and was about to wake Keigo up when Chachazero snapped awake and put herself between the two teenagers.

"Don't wake up Keigo-chan!" she growled at the unsuspecting paparazzi girl. "He needs to rest!"

"Okay okay, calm down." Kazumi said backing up from the puppet with her hands up in a mock gesture of peace. "It's just that he asked me to wake him up around the time I woke up. I didn't expect him to be so tired today." Kazumi took a second to grab the covers at the end of Keigo's feet and cover him up to his neck as he slept on his side face to her. She saw the content look on his face and smiled from it. "He looks so peaceful whenever he sleeps. He's completely different when he's awake and always looks so serious."

"Yeah." Chachazero cut in as she sat down near his head, "he used to be much more fun when he was younger."

Kazumi quirked a brow at her words. "You knew him when he was younger?"

"Yep. He used to play with me whenever me and Eva-san stalked the Thousand Master and his friends." The tiny puppet giggled evilly as she remembered the old times. "Keigo-chan used to be a lot eviler too. One time he helped Eva-san sneak into Nagi-chan's tent and got her to kiss him while I took a picture! Nagi-chan's face was so funny!"

At this point Kazumi was already writing everything down on a notepad. This was the scoop she was looking for! Real details about Keigo's life. With this hopefully she would have a whole new story to add to her name. "So what was Keigo really like?"

"He was like he is now but he was a lot more fun. He was serious and mature but he pulled pranks with me from time to time and he used to smile more. He always smiled whenever he was with his parents or when they were training him. He was more like his mom than his father though."

"And who are his parents?"

"Can't tell ya that." Chachazero said much to the Asakura girl's dismay.

"Oh come on. Why not?" she practically whined to the puppet.

"Keigo-chan will get mad that I'm telling you a lot about his past. He told me never to reveal it to anyone who asked."

"Then why did you tell me all that stuff already?"

"Because you're nice to Keigo-chan and I wanted to torture you with information." Chachazero replied with happy voice. Were she able to she would have grinned at the way Kazumi looked right now. Her evil plan was working all right.

Asakura pouted as she tried to think of ways to get more information out of the tiny puppet. She'd finally found the goldmine she was looking for and by Kami-sama she was going to get it somehow. After a few seconds she decided to ask the one question she always wanted answered, "Is Keigo really a demon?"

"Nope. Keigo-chan's only half demon."

Kazumi blinked at her quick answer but decided to press on, "One of his parents was human?"

"Yep his dad was. His mom was the one he got his demon side from and most of his personality. That's why I said he's more like her than his dad."

Kazumi sat down to consider what she had so far. It wasn't much but still she had something. Too bad it didn't feature any of Keigo's likes or dislike. If she had that then maybe she could have more on him. Then maybe-

The red head was instantly torn from her thoughts when a pair of strong arms seized her from the mid section and hoisted her up with rather remarkable control skills. The next thing she knew the Paparazzi girl felt that she was still in the room but she was now sitting on the bottom bunk. No wait scratch that, she was sitting on someone's lap and was currently in an embrace.

"We meet again, my little rose…"

Ch.9 End.

Okay bit of a mix here but the good times are a coming. Kazumi's found herself in a bit of trouble, there something up Negi and Kotaro, and finally I pull a "**Murphy's Law" **or what I like to say, "**DEUS EX MACHINA"** on our pal Keigo here. Oh I love it when we get to be evil. (Hnhnhnhn: my evil laugh. Sounds better in real life though.)

Okay first bit is that I would like to say thanks to AccessBlade for the newest OC Sora Claremont! Told ya I'd get her here Access. Also I would like to state that there will be a couple more OCs later on but due to some issues I've been having I had to close this chapter early. Sorry about that but look forward to the next chapter Dandara. ;3

Finally I would like to say that while I still enjoy writing this story I may start taking periodic breaks to work on some I ideas I have for another Negima fic and throw my hand in the random crazy Naruto world. Plus it would really help if you guys sent some more reviews my way. I have a nagging feeling that I could be doing better and seriously need some feedback.

Pretty please? I need your words. They're like sweet sugar to me!

Stay tuned for more MSD.

Please remember to review and criticize when you can.

AJ Katon out.


	11. More Trouble Ahead

Mahou Sensei Demonica

_By_

_AJ Katon_

Disclaimer: I do not own Mahou Sensei Negima or any of its contents. The entire franchise is owned by Ken Akamastu. The new character Keigo is the one I own along with some other characters along the way. Ryo and L'ah owned by Dandara. Sora is owned by AccessBlade. Thanks for the characters guys!

Chapter 10: More trouble ahead

There were moments that some people waited an entire lifetime for. For some boys and girls, there's puberty. For adult men and women, it's when they are in the vicinity of those they want to...snuggle with. And finally for those sexually frustrated people, they just want to be able to be near someone that they find completely attracted to.

However even though, Kazumi could say, but she naturally won't, that she was a bit attracted to Keigo, her current situation wasn't one she wanted to be in. Right now, she was sitting on the lap, yes I said lap, of who she thought was Keigo. But after reviewing what Chachazero had told her about Keigo's past and the fact that the red haired boy's voice was...a lot different than how he usually sounded, she was now revising that thought and made a new conclusion.

Now she just needed to test it. "S-so you're Keigo's inner demon," she asked trying to put on a good front.

The being she was sitting on went silent for a few moments before letting out a low chuckle that sent a rather...nice shiver up Kazumi's spine, **"So my little rose has been doing a little detective work. Aside from a small change in my voice and my eye color, many would never have guessed my true identity."** The inner demon turned his head to Chachazero, who was content to watch everything from her spot on the dresser, **"And I see you got Zero-chan to talk."**

"Sorry Demon Kei-chan," the puppet replied but she was obviously not regretful of her choice, "I like Kazumi-chan so I decided to tell her a few things. There's a lot she still doesn't know though."

"**Hm, that's fine Zero-chan,"** Demon Keigo replied before he noticed that Kazumi had somehow managed to turn her body around and look at him face to face. The new persona only smirked at the new position and released her in order to fold his arms together. She was still somewhat on his lap though, **"Something wrong**?"

"W-well," Kazumi stuttered looking away from D Keigo's eyes before willing herself to calm down. She was a fast, hard hitting reporter first and a boy liking girl second. She had more than enough resistance to do this as long as she remained calm. After reestablishing her usual person, Kazumi mirrored the demon's smirk and asked, "Well seeing as I have you here, I was wondering if I can get you to answer a few questions. You're other self is so shrewd and won't say a word.

"**True,"** the demonic alter ego quipped while shaking his head. He never why his normal side was such a...well a bit of a fraidy cat when it came to the female population but he'd get him through it. Oh by Kami he'd get him through. But that was for another moment. Right now an interesting proposition had come before him and it would be rude not to answer, **"But what's in it for me, Asakura-chan?"**

"Oh, a new manager for one thing, someone on the inside that can help you out if you get into a...certain kind of trouble," she winked at that and he caught her drift, "and finally, an informant on practically everything that goes on in this school and a person that can tell just who exactly in this school has a boyfriend."

"**Hmhmhm, that does sound like a good deal…," **DK Keigo mused for a moment before cupping the redhead's lovely yet mischievous chin in his hand, **"...but why would I want to know that when there's a lovely minx right in front of me?"**

"Because you've got too many hormones in you to not be attracted to more than one girl and you're too curious about the others." Kazumi easily stated with a smirk. Well to be frank it was more of a gamble on her part but if she was right…

Another moment of silence passed before the demon personality let out another low chuckle. This girl amused him to no end. Looks like his human side really was on the ball when it came to girls, "**Alright then Asakura-chan. I'll do your little interview but I expect to see those names later. Promise between partners?"**

"Promise," Kazumi replied in true business like form but felt a pang of jealousy and annoyance that the demon took the deal. Suppressing that particular feeling for later, the Paparazzi of Mahora got out her trusty notepad and flipped open to a blank page. "Let's start with your travels with Negi-sensei's father."

After a few moments of talking, Asakura felt like she had struck gold for her database on the magical world. Not only had the...inner demon told her about some of his time as a knight and some of the adventures he had before and after his banishment. He never actually told her why he quit being a knight but she chalked it up to it being a personal thing. With all this stuff in hand, Asakura had to admit that she had hit the mother load, and he wasn't even halfway done yet!

"Thanks uh...Keigo-chan. I never thought I'd get this much info about the magical world without going there and you've saved me an impossible trip." The redhead said as she abuzz of happiness from all the stuff she had gotten. It was some seriously amazing stuff! Then she remembered something, "Say what did you want as a-"

Kazumi never had a chance to complete her question when in a flash of red she found a hand gently placed under her chin, raising her head up, and came face to face, or in this case, mouth to mouth with D Keigo's lips to her own.

Now normally she would be in complete control of this situation if not for two important factors holding her back. One: normally she was the flirtatious one in any type of talking or endeavor she had with others. It was all part of her journalistic charm and she felt it was necessary for her future aspirations. However now that the movement was turned against her and came so fast that she didn't see it coming she was in a moment of stunned silence as Keigo continued to lip locked exercise. Secondly...for some reason, her internal system told her to just go with the flow and keep going.

Now that inwardly made her suspicious of...herself. She would occasionally flirt and tease but never got into anything serious since she wanted to concentrate on her career before ever going into a relationship that would most likely not last long. Now with that reasoning in mind she had to scream, "_WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING?"_

Fortunately the kiss was broken about a minute later and yet she was still too stunned to say anything. The demonic alter ego smirked at her priceless expression but soon stifled a grunt when he felt his human side begin to awaken and seal him inside again. With a final wink at the speechless 3-A student, he whispered, "See ya around, Aka-hime."

And to end it all, he collapsed. Face first. Right on Kazumi's chest. Such a perverted demonic.. alter ego. Yeah.

After another moment of silence, Kazumi blinked back into the realm of consciousness, beet red in the face as she remembered the kiss. It got worse for her when she realized there was a weight on her chest and she looked down in shock at seeing Keigo's face directly on her rather sizable bust. What made it worse was the fact that she heard a set of giggles coming from the other forgotten roommate, the maniacal Chachazero, who was having no problems expressing how she felt about her elder brother and the Paparazzi girl's current position.

"Oh Kei-chan is gonna freak when he wakes up!" The hyperactive puppet exclaimed kicking her legs in the air as she fell to her back, still giggling insanely.

Kazumi, upon drawing her own conclusion about how regular Keigo would take it, did the only thing her teenage mind could make up at the moment: she bolted from the room, going at a pace that should be impossible for a regular girl like her. Unfortunately for Keigo, this left him floating in the air for a few seconds before-

_**Thunk!**_

"Ah what the fu-" he shouted after hitting his head on the metallic bars off the bed before rising up and hitting his head on the top bunk. "Aw come oooaaggh!" Yes. After taking two very hard and embarrassing hits to the back and front of the head, the former knight fell out of his bunk, landing on his side. A well timed, three way, physical comedy act well under half a minute. A new record for the otherwise serious half demon.

As Keigo cursed under his breath, he caught a glimpse of Chachazero giggling and pointing at him in a "Ha ha!" manner. Grumbling to himself, the boy made a reminder that today was to be "quite a s&$ty day" and to get up and take a shower...but for some reason he felt like he should congratulate himself for something. Weird.

* * *

Later on at Chao's restaurant...

Chachamaru was hard at work passing out lunches to waiting customers at the popular Chao Bao Zi restaurant. Her other coworkers included Chao Lingshen, Sastuki, Ku Fei, and Hakase who seemed to be running late today. Things were all together peaceful as Negi and crew came to the food stand as Chachamaru spied them and greeted, "Good morning everyone."

"Good morning Chachamaru." Asuna was the first to reply before everyone else did the same and took their respective seats.

"We'll just have our usual thanks." Konoka answered as Setsuna bowed to the gynoid and Negi nodded as he joined them.

The young magi stopped for a second to regard Chachamaru for a second before saying, "Hm, you look different today Chachamaru-san."

"I do?"

"Yes. You've tied your hair up together. It really suits you." he told her with a smile.

"T-thank you." she replied shyly.

After that exchange the gynoid went ahead to bring everyone their orders and they soon were chatting about many things. Before long Keigo joined them as well with Chachazero on his head this time and he ordered something as well. As he waited for his food he asked everyone, "Have you guys seen Asakura anywhere?"

Everyone replied no but Asuna asked, "Why?"

"For some reason her clock was gone so I overslept and when I woke up she was already gone. And I haven't seen her all day." He raked a hand through his hair as a confused look spread on his face, "I think she's avoiding me for some reason."

"Why? Did you do anything to her?" Asuna asked in a questioning tone.

"Nope. Nothing at all." Keigo replied easily though he had a strange sense of foreboding in his gut. Later on he was going to have to find Kazumi and see what was up. He was still thinking about it when his food finally came up and he ate in silence while the others continued talking.

It was until a bit later when Hakase Satomi, second genius in the class of 3-A next to Chao, finally showed up for work and when she saw what Chachamaru had done to her hair she yelled, "You can't do that Chachamaru!"

A second later she appeared right next to the gynoid and went on, "That's a no-no. How can you tie your hair up like that? Don't forget that your hair's for exhausting heat. Why would you do that? You'll overheat at this rate."

"That's because..." Chachamaru was about to answer when the others cut in.

"Why you ask? Because Chachamaru's a girl and she has to keep up with the trends too." Asuna said before taking a bite into her noodles.

"Trends?" Hakase asked looking at Chachamaru in a questioning way as she thought, ***"I don't remember putting that into her systems."***

"Well rather than looking trendy," Negi said before smiling at the gynoid, "I'd say that you look rather cute this way Chachamaru."

That elicited a rushing of Chachamaru's internal gears which resulted in a rosy blush appearing on her face as she replied, "Oh? I-is that so? T-thank you for your kind comments."

After that exchange the gynoid spotted another stack of trays waiting to be delivered and said with a bow, "Well then I should be getting back to my job."

She then went over to the counter and began to walk with the trays but something happened that had never happened before. Somehow Chachamaru managed to trip on her feet, leaving the trays to float in the air for a second before they would assuredly fall to the ground. Luckily Asuna, Setsuna, Negi, and Keigo were quick on their feet and caught all the plates before they dropped on the ground.

They each placed the boxes on the table for Chachamaru while the gynoid sat up and thanked them. Negi appeared by Chachamaru's side and asked, "Are you all right Chachamaru?" However due to his face being so close to hers, Chachamaru freaked making the plates in Negi's hands drop around him but they were caught again.

Hakase watched the whole thing unfold and placed her hand on her chin in a questioning manner. Chachamaru had never done something like that before and she was built to the best of Hakase genius abilities. There was no way she should have been able to trip on solid ground.

The scientist went over to Chachamaru as she apologized to Negi who had bun in his mouth and on his head, which Keigo took and started eating. Hakase got Chachamaru's attention and asked, "Chachamaru are you feeling okay. Any problems anywhere?"

"No. There are no system abnormalities present."

The scientist placed a pen in her mouth and flopped it a few times as she thought over what happened. After a minute she took out the pen and said, "Chachamaru, it's been awhile since I last dismantled you. Can you please come by the lab after class later?"

"I...will comply." was Chachamaru's answer but everyone else was feeling a bit worried. Dismantle?

* * *

Going to the class already over...

The girls were conversing about many things as they tried to work out a better schedule for everyone to work on. For some reason Asakura wasn't present so Negi sent Keigo off to look for her. But that was when the class started and now it was over. Maybe she really was avoiding him.

While that happened Sakurako asked her fellow cheerleaders, "Hey are you guys going to try that "School Fest Myth"?"

Misa rolled her eyes at the question and shot back, "You actually believe in that?"

At that Ku Fei happened to walk by and asked what the three were talking about. It was Madoka who answered her, "Didn't you know? I heard that if you confess your love to your loved one under the world tree in the last day of school, your dreams will come true!"

In an instant the other girls from the class sprung at her with questions about the myth and while they did that Chachamaru stayed to the back of the class getting ready to leave when she overheard Kugimiya's words. A thoughtful look graced her robotic features about confessing her love as well. Maybe...

"Hmp. What a bunch of kids." Evangeline said as she stood up. She had heard the same rumor for over fifteen years now and frankly it was starting to annoy her. She motioned for Chachamaru to follow her when she said, "Let's go Chachamaru."

"Yes," the maid replied before remembering where she had to go after class and said to the chibi vampire, "Mistress, Hakase told me to go to the college for a checkup today."

"Oh? Okay then. Then come back to house after you're done." replied Evangeline before she left the classroom.

Chachamaru also left and made her way down the hall to get to the college center for her checkup when Konoka spotted her and told Negi and the others that Chachamaru was already leaving.

"She should be okay right...although Hakase did say something about dismantling her." Konoka said in a worried voice.

"Yeah...Hakase and Chao are geniuses, but I've heard rumors that they're really being mad scientists who would sell their souls to the devil for science." Asuna said her face also in a wave of worry.

Negi looked a bit confused from Asuna's words while Setsuna just commented that that would be just like them. Suddenly the group began thinking about how the checkup or dismantling would go which may have been a bad idea. I say that because the image they conjured was a dark and evil version of Hakase who had over a million strange tools and a demented smile on her face as she prepared to take Chachamaru apart piece by piece.

When the bubble popped away the others exchanged looks at each other for a few seconds before Konoka said, "I'm suddenly worried about her. Maybe we should tag along."

"I am too." Asuna said before running towards the gynoid with the others in tow, "Hey Chachamaru! Can we follow you to the lab?"

"Uh okay." replied Chachamaru who was a bit confused by their eagerness.

* * *

Turning away from that problem for another...

Chisame walked through the campus grounds with a book in her hand while letting her mind wander off to what kind of outfit she should wear for her website tonight. It was a choice of either a Sunday dress or a swimsuit idea. Also she had heard a rumor about a cosplay contest going to take place here in the festival and was contemplating whether or not she should participate,

"_I probably shouldn't though,"_ thought the internet idol as she closed the book with a haughty grin, _"It'll probably be nothing more than a contest of amateurs just flouncing about in any dress. They wouldn't stand a chance against the great Chiu-sama."_

Yeah she always thinks highly of herself when it came to cosplay. She actually was very experienced at it since she was ranked a no.1 internet idol for her web page and her looks. Unfortunately she regulated herself to the quiet and tranquility of her room when it came to dressing up. The reason being that she wanted a calm and quiet life anyway but due to the out of ordinary lifestyle of Mahora that wasn't gonna happen anytime soon. Especially thanks to her ten year old teacher and his even weirder older bro-

"Huh well this is unexpected."

Chisame was immediately brought out of her thoughts when she heard that familiar voice and began whipping her head in different directions to find the source. _"W-where is he? Has he been watching me?"_

It was only a second later when she saw Keigo standing right beside her that she yelped and jumped in fright. When the heck did he get there? "W-where did you come from?" she asked in both fright and anger.

"Oh here and there. I was actually looking for Asakura when I saw you." Keigo said while scratching his cheek. "You haven't seen her around have you?"

"No." she replied before putting her face back in her book as she walked away from him.

Keigo quirked a brow at how much distance Chisame was putting between him and her. Did he say something wrong again?

At first he was going to leave and continue his search but then he realized that something abut the bespectacled girl was bugging him and now would be a good time to get it off his chest. The red haired half-demon ran up to the 3-A student and tried to drum up some conversation, "Actually I wanted ask you something that's been bugging me."

"What?"

"Aren't you that Chiu girl from that website?"

The sudden stiffening of Chisame's body and the widening of her brown eyes was all the indication Keigo needed to guess he was right.

However Chisame didn't know that he caught on to her and quickly, and loudly, protested, "Y-you're wrong! I'm not Chiu! I'm just a 3rd year middle schooler!"

"Right, right. My mistake," Keigo replied holding his hands up in a placating manner, trying to dispel whatever suspicion the girl had for him. However in that moment something clicked in Keigo's had and would be known as a first for the boy. For upon seeing the flustered and reddening Chisame Hasegawa's face, Keigo had only two thoughts.

One: she looked so damned cute with that angry look. Two: he suddenly had the urge...to play with her. Soon Keigo's regular onyx irises changed to a playful crimson red as he suddenly but on a smile. A small mischievous smile that signified one thing: the other guy was in control.

"Oh what's this," questioned D. Keigo as his eyes glowed red, which went unnoticed by Chisame, "Hnhn, looks like I was right about two things."

"Huh?" was all the reddish brown haired girl could ask though she was looking at him with a suspicious eye.

"One, that you are indeed the famed beauty Chiu and," in a swift moment Chisame glasses were gone and Keigo leaned a bit closer to her with a lady killer smile on his face, "that you are one beautiful lady, with or without these glasses."

Bam. Chisame was completely speechless by two things. One was the fact that the guy had been able to steal her glasses without her even realizing it. How the hell did he do that? Second was that unbelievable compliment he had given her and the fact that he seemed to genuinely telling the truth…also that grin of his wasn't making her blush disappear anytime soon.

So with all the power and cohesive thought in her fourteen year old body, Chisame Hasegawa did the only thing that she could do in this kind of situation: channeled all her feminine fury into one place and punched the crap out of Keigo, sending him flying into outer space anime style.

"Jerk." the bespectacled girl thought with a large rosy hue on her face as she walked away, thankfully no one was around to see the spectacle.

Back with Keigo, who regained his human senses during the flight just in time to crash into a bush, he's been hitting his head on a lot of stuff lately, had just gotten out of his makeshift green cushion with leaves in his hair and a confused yet aggravated look on his face. "Why the hell am I having such a crappy day?"

Chachazero kept her grip on Keigo shoulder as she responded, "Because you've been naughty Kei-chan!"

The red haired swordsman gave a raised brow at that, "The hell are you talking about Chachazero?"

An evil giggle escaped the demented puppet's mouth as she replied, "O~~h you did some~th~ing."

Keigo began to sweat both inwardly and outwardly when he thought of the implications of what his alternate persona and if he was right...aw s*%t now he really needed to find Asakura.

The boy immediately took off, Chachazero dangling off his shoulder, and took to the highest rooftop of the school to look for her. It took a few minutes but he was able to finally locate that red pineapple hair and great b-

_Goddamn demonic side._ Keigo inwardly groaned before he quickly disappeared from his spot and reappeared right next to his target, "Asakura..."

"Eep!" The paparazzi girl squealed jumping in shock. She took a few seconds to calm down before she turned to face him. When she did a suspicious yet guarded look formed on her face with her arms folded. For some reason he didn't understand why, Keigo felt a feeling of dread when he saw her slowly walk toward him. Oh crap was it that bad?

"So did you need something," Kazumi asked.

"Well there was something I wanted to ask you about." Keigo said while sending a warning glare at Chachazero to not say anything, "I was wondering...did something happen?"

If the rosy hue that appeared on Asakura's face wasn't enough, it was the subtle eye movements away from him that told only one thing: something did happen and being the guy that usually suspects the worse in situations, thanks to being a demon slayer for awhile, Keigo's thoughts at the moment were something like this:

_**Son of a muthaf*&king a$%hole! That bastard has just seriously screwed everything now! I know he's playful and s&*t but you do not make moves on a damn roommate! Not to mention I happen to like this girl now she'll just stay away from me! When I make that guy wake up, I am gonna shove a thousands blades up his-**_

Now that that's out of the way we return to the real world where Kazumi and Chachazero realize that Keigo has stopped moving but there is a notable scowl and twitch coming from his face. That couldn't be a good sign.

"I think I broke him." Asakura stated waving a hand in front of his face.

"Meh, Kei-chan will be okay. He's just angry over what happened since he wasn't even awake when it happened." Chachazero shrugged her shoulders as she moved to sit on the mentally raving boy's shoulder instead of hanging off it.

"Real~ly?" Asakura soon found her own playful side return with this information. She then turned to Chachazero and said, "I think it's time we play a bit of a prank on Keigo-kun."

This instantly got the puppet's interests and she began listening with an evil giggle in her voice. Oh this would be good.

* * *

Switching over to another discussion about a girl's heart...

"What? Chachamaru's in love?" Hakase shouted at the top of her lungs. She had just gone over Chachamaru's body scan. After checking on her overheated gears, the gynoid had announced that the reason for it was that she was feeling embarrassed. Obviously Hakase freaked out at the idea of artificial intelligence feeling such a thing. It got even more crazy when Konoka put on a loving face and announced that the reason for Chachamaru's overheating was because she was in love. Which brings us back to this part.

"How can this be?" Chachamaru asked, a surprised look on her normally stoic face. She was in love?

"That's impossible!" Hakase yelled. Then she went a long rant about how it was impossible while comparing a few things together in a very long form that I really don't understand. Yep she's a mad scientist all right. Only they talk that much.

Hakase was finally brought out of her rant when Konoka proposed an intriguing idea, "Wow, a robot that is able to fall in love, isn't that sooo romantic?"

However Hakase's mind was on something other than romance. ***"An AI that is able to fall in love. Can that equal a Nobel Piece Prize?"*** After thinking about it a little longer the no.2 genius of 3-A said, "Heh heh. So that's how it is. This might be love after all."

"Yeah!" Konoka cheered on.

"Alright then! Let the experiments begin! Leave the checking to me." Hakase said with a very disturbing gleam in her eye. Konoka seemed to be the only one who wanted to go for the idea while Chachamaru and Asuna felt unnerved by Hakase interests.

* * *

Onto the test...

Keigo was walking towards the Starbooks coffee shop, with a strange dazed look in his eyes, when he noticed a crowd had began to gather around. Normally it wouldn't have caught his interests until he realized that the group contained all boys from the Technical block...and they all had love struck looks on their faces.

"What the?" Keigo pushed his way through the group and after arriving in the middle he found Negi and the others with Hakase sitting on a chair next to a laptop. But what struck him most was when he saw Chachamaru standing in the middle of the large gathering and what she had on. Hakase had switched the gynoid's clothing for a black dress and skirt with stockings that reached up past her knees. She looked cute in them and it didn't take long for Keigo to realize that she was what all the guys were looking at but what he didn't know was why Chachamaru was dressed like that.

His answer came a second later when Hakase announced, "Okay with this you'll be able to get that feeling you get when you wear something you usually don't. I'll be able to analyze and detect when your motor rotation speeds up. So come on Chachamaru do some more cute poses and strut your stuff!"

"But that..." the gynoid shyly replied before glancing at Negi who was already saying that she looked pretty.

"Wow, there's movement already." Hakase beamed in excitement. Now they were getting somewhere. "Okay then let's try something else."

A little bit later Chachamaru was now dressed in white no sleeved sailor like uniform with a blue ascot and a skirt that was a little shorter than the last one. Even if it did look cute, the new clothing was beginning to upset Chachamaru. "My mechanical body doesn't look good in these clothes. The joints are too obvious."

"Hehehe. Chachamaru looks so helpless." Chachazero teased her younger sister while giggling evilly.

"Don't be mean, Chachazero." Keigo reprimanded his familiar.

"But its soo fun, Kei-chan." whined the puppet.

"I believe it's quite cute." Negi decided to voice his opinion which served to make Chachamaru's internal motor run even faster.

"WOW? What an amazing increase in numbers. Keep it going! It working out so well!" Hakase announced as the charts on her laptop began to skyrocket again. Then Konoka presented her with another that would prove to bring about a disaster, "Hey, if she is in love then that must mean that there's someone she's in love with."

"Ah, my sentiments exactly Konoka. Then let's try looking through her memory database to see if we can find this mystery person." Hakase said as she began to furiously type on her computer.

"Wait a sec, you can't do that! That's a serious invasion of a person's privacy!" Asuna protested but Hakase couldn't be stopped at this point. Her initial words were, "For the sake of Science, this must be done!" After a few seconds of typing Hakase found something promising, "Heh heh. She placed all the video shots of the person in her most precious folders." Then she went back to typing in order to pull it up.

While this went on Chachamaru was having a hard time dealing with what her creator was doing. She was going to invade her privacy and tell everyone her most personal secret. She had to stop it but couldn't find the voice in order to express her feelings.

"This is it!" Hakase yelled after she finally found the right one. This was it! A second later the laptop bing and opened a folder that was filled with various pictures of Ne-

_**Crash! **_

_**Push!**_

Out of nowhere a hand appeared and karate chopped Hakase's laptop right down the middle, destroying the files that were on there while another pair of hands pushed the girls away from the computer before they could see what was in there. The girls got back up still wondering who was in the pictures while Hakase and Negi gasped when they found out that it was none other than Keigo who slashed at the computer.

The swordsman winced in pain as he pulled his hand off the computer and felt the sparks and machinery bruise his hand. Yeah not his best idea but it got the job done. "Are you okay Kei-chan?" Chachazero yelled in panic when he clutched his injured hand with the other yet wondering if there would be any blood gushing out later. Such a strange blood lust in one so small.

"Just fine." Keigo squeaked with tightly closed eyes. He would have sarcastically said that but it took all he had not to curse the pain. How could he possibly be fine? He just chopped and glass and machinery filled computer in half.

"W-why did you do that?" Hakase yelled when she finally broke out of her shock and rage began to consume her. Not only had Keigo broken her laptop but he just interrupted very valuable research! Of all the nerve! "I was in the brink of an amazing discovery! Why'd you break my computer when I finally found out that Chachamaru was in love with N-"

"HAKASE!" Keigo roared at the girl to get her to shut up. It served it's purpose when her anger faded like a light and everyone had quieted down around them. Hakase now had a bit of fear in her now as Keigo stood tall over her and she asked, "Y-yes?"

Keigo raised up his good hand to plant it on Hakase head and turn it to the left. When he did everyone's head turned the same way and they saw the sight of Chachamaru in an unexpected way. The gynoid had a sad look on her face as a laser fluid left her eye and went down her cheek in a way that reminded you of falling tears. It was a heart wrenching sight.

Everyone was speechless when they saw that. They had no idea that Chachamaru could cry. Negi went closer to her to see if he could do anything for her but what resulted was even more tears coming down the gynoids face as she hid them behind a hand.

"No, Negi-sensei, this isn't what it looks like.." she said as she tried to wipe the fluid away. Then she yelled, "HAKASE, YOU BAKA!" then threw her fist out in a punch as her joint extended in to connect her fist to her creator's face. Now you probably expected Keigo to help Hakase and dodge the punch right? Well wrong.

Keigo stepped to the side and let Hakase take the full punch to her cheek. As Hakase fell back from the hit she thought, _"No way! She actually attacked me, her creator? She changed her priorities programmed into her, all on her own?"_Then a smile of pride appeared on Hakase's face as she had another thought, _"Hohohoho, you've grown Chachamaru..." _

Then before she hit the ground, Keigo caught her in his arms.

"T-that's n-not...that's no-t w-w-what it lo-o-ooks like." Chachamaru was now on the verge of exploding as her systems began to overload. Steam began pouring out of her ears and she began to shake madly as she kept repeating the word, "No! No! No!" over and over again.

Everyone was perplexed about what was going on until Hakase got up from Keigo's hold and explained, "She's gone berserk! Her systems are overloading from all the data from the destroyed laptop!"

"Was that my bad?" Keigo asked dumbly.

Before anyone could react Chachamaru took off in a run, bulldozing through the crowd of guys around her and beyond. Suddenly sirens and searchlights were turned on as an intercom made an announcement, "ALERT! ALERT! EMERGENCY! Test subject has gone berserk and is trying to escape the premises! Technical apartment employees take immediate action and capture the target!"

The place was soon crawling with various employees from the Technical department armed with robots and weapons of their own. One male member armed with an arachnid-like robot walked up to another and asked, "What's going on? What's happened to Chachamaru-san?"

"I don't know but orders are orders. We have to stop her."

"Incoming!" yelled another employee who was riding on a large brown muscular robot with one cyclop's eye and metal pincers. Everyone turned around to see the gynoid in question coming at them at top speed. They tensed and armed themselves in order to prepare for a big showdown but in a second all their weapons were destroyed when Chachamaru used the laser artillery built in her eyes.

She ran past the rescue team's destroyed spot as another announcement came up, "Take note: Test Subject is armed with laser artillery. Be extra careful."

"Now ya tell us!" yelled an employee as he fell on his back from the damage down.

"We have to stop her before anything else happens!" Hakase yelled as she and Team Negi ran in order to catch up with the runaway Chachamaru. She turned her head to Negi as the boy came up riding his staff and told him, "Negi-sensei, please press Chachamaru's right breast! That should cut the transmission and calm her down!"

"Right breast got it!" Negi replied before making his staff take off at top speed. He managed to finally reach Chachamaru in no time but did another quick sweep as he saw her whip her head in his direction ready to fire another laser beam. Luckily the leftover smoke from Chachamaru's earlier usage of the laser was able to let Negi closed the distance between them and he pressed the right breast as told.

Chachamaru seemed to halt in her actions as Negi got off his staff to stand at her side. The gynoid paused for a few seconds before looking down to look at Negi's worried face. "Are you okay, Chachamaru?"

"Ne...Negi-sensei." Chachamaru said as her systems fell back into place and she immediately turned away from the young magi from embarrassment and shame for what she had done. "I'm sorry for this sensei."

"It's okay Chachamaru." She turned around to regard him again and he gave her a warm smile. "It wasn't your fault."

"Hey Chachamaru! Negi-kun!" the two people mentioned turned around to see Hakase, Asuna, Setsuna, Konoka, Chamo, Keigo, and Chachazero running up to them. When they finally reached the gynoid and eleven year old teacher Hakase asked, "Are you okay Chachamaru?"

"Yes I'm all right." Everyone breathed a breath of relief at that. Chachamaru, however noted that Keigo was looking a bit strange. "Keigo-sensei are you all right?"

Everyone turned their heads to look at Keigo who seemed to be a bit woozy for some reason but he responded, "Other than my hand hurting, I'm fine Chacha-" He stopped his words when he raised his right hand to inspect it. The hand was now covered with a large cut and a lot of blood was seeping out from the wound.

"Huh. That can't be good." Keigo said after putting his hand down. Then he fell unconscious from the blood lost.

* * *

The next day...

Things had been smoothed over from yesterday's disaster. The Technical department decided to forgive Hakase and Chachamaru for what happened but the question of who's going to be paying the damages was still open. Keigo had already recovered from his injured hand and from the looks off it it was healed completely. The others were astounded by it but when he was asked what his secret was he replied, "I heal fast." and didn't say anything else. Now everyone was back to square one in front of the Chao Baou Zi where Hakase asked to speak to both Chachamaru and Keigo alone.

"I just wanted to apologize for what I did yesterday. When I get wrapped up in my work I just forget about everything else." she apologized while rubbing the back of her head in an embarrassed fashion.

"No I should apologize for the damages to the Technical department and for hitting you. I'm very sorry." Chachamaru apologized back with a bow.

"Ah that's okay. By the way," Hakase turned to Keigo with a suspicious look, "you were standing right next to me and could have easily pushed me out of the way or blocked it. Why didn't you?"

Keigo shrugged before putting his hands in his pockets and answering, "I felt you needed to learn a lesson and let you take the punch. Plus I already had a hurt hand, I didn't need another injury to add to it."

"Hahaha I guess you're right."

"Oh and don't worry I'll keep it a secret as well." That comment made Hakase and Chachamaru stop in place. Was he talking about...? "You saw it?" Hakase asked.

"Didn't need to. I noticed some hints earlier on but I never thought it would go like that. By the way nice choice, Chachamaru. Negi's a cool guy." Keigo then walked away from the two stunned girls in order to dine on his waiting noodles.

"Well," Hakase said, getting Chachamaru's attention, "I think we don't have anything to worry about from Keigo-sensei. And I will also keep the thing about Negi-sensei a secret as well, alright?"

"Ah," Chachamaru began as a smile spread on her face, "Alright Hakase."

Keigo took a second to look back at Chachamaru and her creator as they began talking about newer hairstyles and even an artificial skin, whatever that means. He smiled at them as he thought, _"Guess I didn't hurt my hand for nothing." _He changed his mind when he tried to pick up his chopsticks and hissed when he felt his hand throb from the still lingering pain. _"I take that back. I want my normal hand back."_

* * *

Meanwhile on the roof of a building close to the Chao Baou Zi...

Two figures stood on top of the roof watching Negi and the group with a pair of magical binoculars. One was a boy of teenage age with spiky black hair that pointed up wearing a white T-shirt, blue jeans, and black shoes. The other was a girl who seemed to be a bit older than with long brown hair that was pulled back into a ponytail, wearing a light yellow blouse with brown pants and brown sandals. The two kept their eyes on the unsuspecting gang for a little longer before the boy groaned and turned away from them.

"This is boring. Look, we're not going to find anything out about Keigo from stalking him from afar. Ya gotta go down there and actually find something." He said to his partner who took off her binoculars to look pin his charcoal black eyes with her own hazel brown ones.

"Relax this is a part of the assignment. We observe what he does without his knowledge then we go in and see how he does when he knows we're watching him. It's the perfect way to understand his behavior and see how well he's doing in the reform test."

"And what's the verdict so far?" he asked even though he pretty much knew the answer.

"So far he has proven to be a good choice as a guidance counselor. He's made the right decisions and hasn't done anything that would require our immediate attention at the moment." The young woman stopped to think about that for a moment before saying, "Except for his meetings with Dark Evangeline."

"Ah, it's probably nothing." the boy replied off handedly, "As much as I can't stand that guy's guts, I know he's not evil or foolish enough to mess with that girl."

"We'll see." The woman then returned her attention back to where Keigo was and said, "Some other mages will soon be coming here for World Tree duty. The headmaster has asked that we also participate as well since it will be a better way to find out more on Keigo."

The boy nodded to her words and asked, "You want to do this in pairs or-"

"No." she replied right off the bat. "Since you two have a tendency for trying to kill each other whenever you're in the same presence, it wouldn't be a good idea to put you two together. I'll have some other mages that I know to assist me with this part."

The boy quirked a brow at her words. She was getting others involved with this? "Why?"

The chestnut haired woman zeroed in on Negi before she answered, "I believe that boy, Negi-sensei, he's always hanging around with and that dog demon may be useful in this. A couple of mages that I know of can get close to them and extract any information I may need."

"You're gonna sic grown women on those kids. I didn't know you were that kind of girl, Midori-chan!" asked Drake before he was swiftly hit in the head by the woman's binoculars. That'll teach him to learn to think before speaking. Midori looked back to where Keigo sat eating with that strange and yet cute looking puppet, while the others conversed amongst themselves.

A smirk appeared across her face as she narrowed her eyes on him and said, "Keigo Mastuda. I believe it's time we meet again. And this time I won't let you beat me."

"Hm?" Keigo mumbled through his noodles as he looked up and around the small restaurant with a confused look on his face. He swallowed his food before he took one more look around and with a sigh he said, "Wish they'd stop spying on me while I eat. It's so annoying."

* * *

Around that time...

At the ports of shore of Japan's harbor, a white cruise liner appeared in the far off distance, ready to enter the port and dock its passengers. As the security waited for the procedure to begin, no one noticed a black clad figure standing on the ships rails as two medium large and scale like wings sprouted from its back before it took off into the night sky. After traveling a good distance away from the docks and in the city of Mahora, the cloaked figure swooped down into an alley and landed in a silent crouch. The wings on his back, apparently more of a skeletal variety than scaly, receded into its back as it sat down to let out a sigh of relief from obvious energy depletion...though the wings were still pretty badass.

Now as the dark being sat in the alley with nary a person realizing its existence, could he rest and prepare. For soon it will reach its destination and the ultimate prize that lies there. For just over that horizon lies the great treasure that all men have fought and killed to be near. Something so great that it shakes entire countries to its core. And that special something is-

"**Are you doing that stupid internal monologue again?" **asked a dark baritone voice that caused the figure to develop a tic mark on its hood. **"And what the hell are you going on about this ultimate treasure crap. You're just trying to meet women again."**

"Ah shut the hell up R'aj," replied the male sounding person as he removed his hood, with a frown on his childish face. No really he actually looks like a child and is the size of one too. The boy then scratched and rubbed his dark purple hair to further shake off his fatigue while his purple eyes kept a lookout of the alley. Luckily no one was around so now he could talk peacefully with his partner.

Standing to his real~~ly short height, the boy spread his arms out and closed his eyes to focus on this arduous task. Soon a small purplish aura enveloped him and from a large dark spot on his back, a ghostly figure began to peel off and take shape behind him. After a few seconds of waiting, the figure was revealed to be a seven to nine foot tall heavy set skeleton with red and blue eyes while two scars decorated his smiling bony face. On his back were the two wings that his short partner were using previously and tied to his hip was a small bag that was...specially made for him.

The demonic skeleton groaned as it reached into its bag and pulled three small spheres of sour hard candy and threw them into his mouth. While chewing, he stoically said, **"For the last time Ryo, my name is L'ah. At least try to remember. Also you know I'm right. The only reason why you wanted to come to this city was to and I quote, "See the beautiful world of Asian women!"."** The skeleton then shook its head at that, **"You really need to stop thinking with your hormones."**

"Hey my hormones are perfectly normal Scarface and besides why are you complaining so much. There's nothing wrong with trying to get into the company of gorgeous women and as a fellow guy, you should be happy about it!"

A deadpanned look came upon L'ah's face, **"How about the fact that I'm a skeleton?"**

Ryo sweat dropped. He totally forgot that part and he had to say...it sucked being L'ah. Not one to dwell on such matters for long, the diminutive demon user waved it off and continued his own rant, "Look I don't see what the problem is. We've got a lot of cash from our last couple of jobs, no one's trying to kill us, and frankly I could you some rest and relaxation." He then got a starry look in his eyes as he gazed up into the night sky and asked, "And really is it so wrong to want to do all this with an attractive woman by my side?"

"**It is when you consider the fact that you're a pervert."**

Now that the daydream like atmosphere was cracked like glass, Ryo came crashing back to reality with a few tic marks on his head. Now begins the faze where he throws a bit of a tantrum and points at L'ah, "Look we're going on vacation dammit and we're gonna find me a girlfriend whether you like it or not!"

L'ah paused for a few moments...then ate some more candy...then ate a bit more before he said, **"Sure whatever."**

Cue Ryo falling over anime-style.

"If you were gonna agree anyway, why the hell were you arguing with me," Ryo demanded to know after getting over his moment.

L'ah closed his bag before he answered, **"Contrary to how I act, I must admit that a couple of days of vacation time...may not be so bad. Plus I may find a place to get more candy."** L'ah skeletal form then turned into a black shadow mass before he disappeared back into Ryo's back. A painless process after getting it down from some trial and error.

"**Besides...,"** for some reason Ryo felt like he wasn't going to like the end of-

"**I actually give a damn about letting you live if you manage to get yourself locked away in some sadistic woman's basement."**

Ryo promptly sweat dropped and grumbled at the statement. He wasn't an idiot that would that would get tricked like that...okay maybe that one time with the demoness and the succubus but that was it and he got out okay...even though he had help. Know what? Screw let's just continue.

With that business over, Ryo left out of the alleyway and after spotting a certain poster on a street lamp decided to head directly towards a certain boarding school where a large area 3 day event was going to take place in a couple more days. Some Mahorafest or something like that.

"All right let's go get me a girlfriend!" Ryo proclaimed pumping a fist in the air.

_**I'll remember you from before the whipping...**_

_Screw you._

_**I cannot do that. I don't have-**_

_Don't say it!_

* * *

A little later...

"Sooo this is Japan huh?" Sora said to herself as she looked over the tall skyscrapers and multiple shopping centers in the area. Overall...she gave it a meh. She'd rather be back in Mundus Magicius training and beating people up...if it wasn't for the fact that she was scared of her instructor. Like everyone else in the old group.

Sora then took out a small map she purchased earlier and tried to make heads or tails of which way she had to go. Unfortunately she wasn't very fluent in Japanese. Ah such an annoyance to many a traveler.

"Hey babe!"

Sora turned her head and instantly two guys, most likely college or High school level, appeared around her. One had brown hair in a slick back style while the other who draped a hand over her shoulder, strike one, was more of a black bald fade. Oh right and they called her babe. Strike two. Sora tried to rein herself in before she flew off the handle and did something someone else would regret later. She didn't need any crap while doing this simple mission. Calming down, she took the guy's arm off her shoulder and went back to reading her map.

"Oh man Konta, looks like she's a little cold," the one with the brown hair said with a chuckle.

"I know Jin but that's okay. All the beautiful ladies warm up to me." The one called Konta then tried one more time to get a date with the attractive brunette so he tried a different approach: he got up real close, draped the arm on her shoulder again, and touched her chin. Poor bastard.

"Come on sweetie, I'm sure I can make it fun if you give me a ch-"

Whatever he was going to say was to remain a mystery when Sora slugged him in the face, magically enhanced, and sent him straight back to his friend. While Konta was unconscious on impact, Jin had the unfortunate job of being coherent after that and came face to face with an annoyed Sora Claremont. The next few minutes could only be described as a bone rearranging, screaming happy fun time. Yes I said happy fun time. In a rare (**AJ note: more like **_**someone**_** made it happen)** twist, Sora managed to get the location to Mahora Academy, right after threatening to break a finger or three.

So now the brown haired magical knight was finally closing in on her two former teammates and Kami help those poor fools if she still has some steam to blow off.

At that time two boys shuddered in fear of a growing storm acoming.

Ch.10 End

Can you say dramatic? I hope so because what I was going for. As the chapter title says more trouble descends on our heroes and soon things will pick up. Plus a part of Keigo's mysterious past comes to a brief life and come next chapter the knights finally converge on him. And introducing Dandara's demon slaying duo Ryo Akario and L'ah the skeleton

P.S. Sorry about the long time I've been gone but other stuff has gotten in the way (college, life in general). I'll try to keep updating if I can but just to let you know this story is not dead.

Stay tuned for more MSD.

AJ Katon out.


	12. The Demon Just Can't Help It

_Mahou Sensei Demonica_

_By_

_AJ Katon_

Disclaimer: I do not own Mahou Sensei Negima or any of its contents. The entire franchise is owned by Ken Akamastu. The new character Keigo is the one I own along with some other characters along the way. Ryo and L'ah owned by Dandara. Sora Claremont owned by AccessBlade.

Chapter 11: The Demon just can't help it

"Ah Takahata-sensei..."

Asuna Kagurazaka was very happy at the moment. Oh so very happy.

The reason behind this feeling: she was now alone with the man (yes a man that was about thirty years old...creepy ain't it?) that had captivated her heart for so long. Her ex-English teacher Professor Takamichi Takahata. She had been in love with the older man for as long as she could remember since he was the one who took her in and raised her. Somehow that fatherly love had transpired into a sort of crush that she was working on confessing to him in her time in Mahora middle school. How that actually happened would be like asking how a ten year old boy how the teenage female mind works: there is absolutely no clue.

Anyway, the teacher and student were standing on the steps that led to the weirdly gigantic World Tree as it swayed in the wind, allowing a few leaves to fall over the two. Takahata turned to look at his ex-student and saw her act flustered and embarrassed over something. He smiled in a knowing fatherly way. If you've taught middle school girls long enough, you'd recognize that smile as well, "What is it Asuna?"

"Ah…um...I..."

The aged teacher chuckled at her response and said, "If there's something bothering you, please feel free to tell me. I am a teacher after all."

Asuna just stood still and gathered up her courage to say the words. It was now or never and by all that is good and eatable (**AJ Note: don't pay attention to that. I just put that there.) **she was going to let her feelings out!

"I…I..I like you Takahata-sensei! For a long time you've been there and watched over and me and well…I like you-no I love you! I love you!"

Asuna let out the large breath she was holding onto and leaned on her knees for support. She did it. She finally told the man that she loved her true feelings. She finally let it out.

Now…she had to wait and see his reaction. Would he reject her here and now or would he be in love with her as well? Time seem to go on for hours and hours as she waited for his response and soon that small feeling of doubt, of rejection was starting to rear its ugly head and crush her dreams. Was he…would he..

"I see..," she gasped and kept her head down. Moment of truth, "…and I'm glad."

The orange haired girl's heart fluttered and seemed to be close to bursting. He was glad! He was glad that she loved him! That she, the bell wearing, overly violent, tomboy of a girl liked him! Oh happy day for Asuna! Take that Ms. Shotacon President!

"You know…for a long time…," Asuna was brought out of her inner triumph at her crush's words and raised her head up to look him in the eyes…only to gape in total shock. No longer standing before her was Takahata Takamichi, the older middle school teacher and secret mage, oh no! The person standing before her was none other than…

"Negi!" Asuna shouted to the top of her lungs as the boy-no strike that he was no longer a boy at the moment. Negi had somehow transformed into an older version of himself, which looked like a carbon copy of his father Nagi Springfield in a brown suit. This equals: Negi looks like a bishounen hero like his old man and now he's officially more a babe magnet than usual.

"I've liked you as well Asuna-san," Negi said as he gave the girl the bishounen lady killer wink, which served to kick up her heartbeat to "Nodoka blush levels".

And then things started to get…different.

Faster than Asuna could see, or counter in this case, Negi had closed the distance between the two and grasped unto her chin with his thumb and index finger, making her tilt her head up in his direction.

"N-negi-bouzu!"

The aforementioned teacher smirked (yes a smirk) at the blushing and sputtering teenage girl as he said in a low whisper, "Shh it's alright Asuna-san. Just leave it up to me…"

Asuna had no idea why but for some reason…as she looked into Negi's (**AJ note: ugh, I can't believe I have to write this crap. Next time I'm getting someone else to do it.)** mesmerizing and strangely…attractive brown eyes that seemed to sparkle (infamous bishie sparkle). Unaware of her own actions and seemingly in a trance due to the close space between them, Asuna just nodded her head, seemingly ignoring or not catching the perverse smirk on Negi's face.

Now was the big moment. The part that all schoolgirls wished to be in with the boy they liked and right now it was Asuna's time, though the question on the guy she liked had now come into question but…meh who cares?

Anyway, the long awaited kiss would soon be hers as Negi got closer and closer and…

_Wait just a damn minute! Why the hell am I dreaming about Negi-bouzu? What the hell is wrong with me?_

"WHAT THE HE-"

**BONK!**

"Owwie," Asuna groaned as she grabbed her now aching head from the collision with the ceiling. How many times was that now?

"Mnng, Asuna-san?"

Asuna immediately whipped her head to her right to see Negi laying on his futon on the other side of the room, rubbing his eyes from having his sleep interrupted. This made the bell-wearing girl confused. Usually she would find the twerp asleep right next to her, which would follow up with a morning kiss or something perverted done to her clothing. Seriously how the hell does a ten year old know how to sneak into a girl's bed so easily? Negi was a kid to be watched out for, that's for sure.

Anyway back to the main point: Negi is, for once in a possibly blue moon, sleeping on his own bed. Will wonders ever cease? Snapping out of her surprisingly long list of thoughts, Asuna shook her head clear and asked, "Negi-bouzu?"

Taking a moment to yawn and still rubbing his eye, Negi asked, "Are you alright Asuna-san? That yell just now was pretty loud."

"I-it's nothing Negi just a bad dream is all," Asuna replied, a bit embarrassed for screaming loud enough to wake someone, "I'm alright just go back to sleep. We gotta get up soon anyway."

"Mnngh, alright. Goodnight."

Asuna watched as the ten year old teacher promptly went back to sleep before doing so herself, which only took a span of a few seconds to achieve. Soon everything was back to being serene and quiet in the dorms of Mahora. But as we all know such things were never meant to last long so let's kick things off.

As five minutes of quiet went by, a small ethereal crimson glow radiated off of Negi for not but one minute before its disappeared leaving only the glowing staff and rose tattoo on Negi's arm as the only indicator as it was there at all.

Soon Negi finally stirred and slowly raised his head up revealing a pair of no longer brown eyes, but eyes of pure crimson red with a hint of mischief in them. He then shrugged off his covers and silently came down from his upper area of sleep. Looking around a bit his attention came to the sleeping form of Konoka Konoe.

Negi smirked a devious and rather teenage-like smirk as he calmly walked over to her bed and looked down at her angelic sleeping face. Slowly the half-demon boy lowered his head. His aim: the virgin lips of the Konoe heir. He was just a few more inches away from his conquest when suddenly…he stopped.

_Hm…maybe another time. _The demonic half of the boy teacher thought as he pulled back and decided to get changed into some casual clothing. Once that was done, he snatched something up from his workplace near his bed and quietly crept out the room, neither of his roommates had a clue that he was gone.

It took the short half-demon only a few seconds to get outside the dorm building and arrive at the meeting point at the stair steps. This had been planned for a long-time in the making and now they would take the first step in making it a reality. And when they do…a blush came on the boy's face while a perverted giggle to rival Haruna's echoed in his mind.

His thoughts were cut off when he felt the mana signature he was waiting for arrive and he stood up to welcome his fellow half-breed, "**It's about time you got here."**

"**Hey it's hard to assume control through this guy. He's already a natural half-breed so he's gonna have some defenses," **muttered the new arrival as he stepped out of the shadows and revealed himself to be none other than Kotaro Inugami. However if one were to take a closer look at the boy, they would realize that in place of his usual happy go lucky smile there was a mischievous smirk and instead of his usual hazel brown eyes, they were crimson red. Say hello to fledgling demon knight Kotaro!

DK Negi just shrugged his shoulders, "**Meh guess I was just lucky to be born in this one. Kid may be a genius and all but it was all too easy to take over him." **The demonic alter ego then snapped his fingers and in his hand appeared a small black notebook in a puff of smoke. **"Whatever that doesn't matter for now. What truly matters…," **he then opened the book, **"…is this."**

The notebook was none other than the class roster containing the all the girls from Negi's class, including a few notes he made for them. The two half-demons looked over the list of thirty-one girls before their eyes settled on a select few. After a few more seconds of looking, DK Negi put the book away and said, "**Alright then. Let's hurry up before **_**he**_** catches up to us."**

"**Yeah yeah," **DK Kotaro replied as he turned to walk away. He was halfway facing his "brother" before a smirk appeared on his face, **"See ya around." **Then he took off into the night. Demonic Negi nodded ad Kotaro's vanishing figure before he also took off into a run. Oh what nefarious and possibly pervy schemes are these two half breeds concocting? What are they looking for? Who can stop them?

Who I say? WHO?...Oh wait that guy.

* * *

_At Keigo and Kazumi's room…_

All was quiet in the room of Mahora's Paparazzi girl and the new demonic guidance counselor (even though he has yet to give any advice to barely a few people: Negi and Kotaro and by a small margin Chachamaru and Sayo.) as the two roommates and puppet/familiar slept off a hard day of work, study time, and boredom. Luckily tomorrow there would be a training exercise at Evangeline's tomorrow so that the guy's could finally "cut loose" in Kotaro's terms. Though in reality, Keigo was probably waiting to put the two ten year olds through the grinder of pain and torture. Hooray for torture training!

Anyway as I was saying all was quiet, at least until Chachazero felt a small stir of demonic mana signatures moving around the dorms and worse they were identical to Keigo's own signature. The psycho puppet woke up with a start when she felt the similarities between the two demons and Keigo and called out his name. Which led to a loud thump to the head, followed by of hiss of pain, and yet another thump from falling out of his bed.

"**Gah, what the hell Chibi-Zero?" **said a voice that while like Keigo's had a deep baritone like sound. This confused the small puppet before she saw the boy sit up while still rubbing his aching head and got a good look at his face. No longer was the former knight's face filled with the usual stoic or slight frown from his serious expressions. Now it was filled more with hints of warm mirth like a joker or a good friend who smiles a lot. Another big factor was when he opened his eyes; they were no longer the regular black irises people knew he had but were crimson red.

That was all the confirmation Chachazero needed to tell what was wrong with her older brother figure, "Demon Kei-chan?"

The aforementioned Demon Keigo stood up and dusted himself off as he answered, **"Well of course. You know my so serious other self doesn't call you a chibi anymore."** The demonic alter ego sighed at that, his human half was always too serious for his tastes and if the guy couldn't lighten up a bit it would come back to bite the both of them in the ass, Or end up with them being shot in the head. Lucky thing: him waking up that is.

_**That reminds me. I need to see what's up with Mana-chan before she does put a bullet in our head. Wonder why she's so pissed off anyway.**_The half-breed was brought out of his inner musings when he remembered that he was called awake. **"Well then little Zero, why have you awoken me?"**

"We've got trouble Demon Kei-chan! It's Negi-chan and the dog boy!"

DK Keigo raised a brow at but closed his eyes to seek out their mana signatures to see what the problem is. Instantly he found the two bouzus but what made him freeze was the fact that their signatures were similar to his own!

The teenage half demon snapped his eyes open and voiced his thoughts on the new problem, **"This can't be good."**

No s*%t Sherlock.

* * *

_With DK Kotaro…_

The Hanyou dog demon crept silently through the dorm, a true testament to the ninjitsu skills he picked up in his ten year old life. Well sure it was true that everyone in the dorm was for a better term "knocked out" for the night but still this place housed the unpredictable class of 3-A and these were girls that went against a horde of demons just a barely a couple of months ago! **(AJ note: At least I think that's how long it was.)**

With this in mind Kotaro was glad that he went nowhere near Kaede or Mana's rooms. Those two would cause a lot of problems and loathe to he was to admit it, he was still nowhere near the skill needed to take them on. Kaede had proved that point back at Kyoto even if he was holding back and Mana…_**ugh. **_If that girl could scare the crap out of Keigo-niichan then he definitely didn't want to fight her…yet.

Turning away from such thoughts for now, the dog half-breed looked up at the door he was looking for and entered immediately thanks to the key they had given him. Crossing the medium and homey apartment while idly filing to have some rice balls tomorrow for lunch, Kotaro smirked has he finally appeared the room he was looking for.

The bedroom of the dorm room's occupants.

Quietly he opened the door and came in, looking around and taking in the features of the three female students asleep in their beds. On the left side of the room on the bottom bunk lay Ayaka Yukihiro with her covers pulled up to her neck. While the dog demon had to admit that the girl was gorgeous with her silky long blond hair and regal features, the many brawls she had with his other half did **nothing** to think she was eligible. Plus since she had already made a claim that she was head over heels for Negi, it wouldn't be cool to do anything to her.

Friends and bros do not go after friends and bro's girl interests.

With that in mind he turned his attention to the other side of the room to the other and better yet available girls in the room. On the bottom bunk lay a petite girl with short auburn colored hair and a sort of young face adorned with a few freckles sleeping on her side with her blue covers drawn up to her neck. If the demonic alter ego was correct this girl was Nastumi Murakami, student number twenty-eight and the girl who was supposed to be portraying his older sister.

He shrugged his shoulders at that last bit since they needed it to get Ayaka to agree with him staying…though his other self really didn't want to but one look from the girl on the top bunk shut that opinion up. There was something truly terrifying about that girl.

Shaking his head of those thoughts, DK Kotaro walked over to the bunk bed and without any effort hopped to the top bunk and smirked at the face of the one he came to see. The overly motherly, somewhat frightening, number twenty-one Chizuru Naba.

_**Finally.**_

The demonic alter ego then began to slowly lower his head to achieve what he came for. Closer and closer he came into performing this infamous lip lock with the ranked no.1 busty girl in 3-A. This was gonna be so-

_Hey what the hell is going on here?_

Dammit spoke to soon.

_Why can't I move my body? W-why's my face so close to Chizu-nee's? _Suddenly the original Kotaro finally noticed that inside his head there was an unwelcomed guest. So he responded in classic Kotaro fashion, _"Who the hell are you?"_

_**I'm you. Now if you'll excuse me there's a beautiful girl in front of me and I'd like to commemorate this moment. **_

_What? Hey get away from Chizuru-neechan!_

_**Ah come on. What's wrong with one little kiss? I know you wanna kiss her too but yer too much of a chicken to do so. So why not let me do it?**_

_I'm no chicken you bastard! And I do not want to kiss Chizu-nee!_

_**Oh then why do you have these thoughts going stored in your head?**_

As he said that the DK Kotaro brought out the memory of the time where he had Kotaro imagine himself in an older form and was about to kiss Chizuru. Since the dog demon wasn't in control of his thoughts at the time, he didn't remember a thing about it. Well except the part where he came to and was about to kiss that Mei girl but that was so embarrassing and strange that he just decided to forget about it. However if that redheaded girl ever saught him out he would apologize and do anything to make up for it. His manly instincts command it.

However now that he was able to actually recall the incident yet again, he was for a better term shocked. Shocked to think he would imagine himself and the Naba girl doing something so..so…unmanly and weird! Yeah that's it weird! _There's n-no way I would think something as uncool as that!_

_**Uh huh just keep telling ya self that. Oh and by the way nighty-night.**_

_Wha-_

_**THUNK!**_

With the original Kotaro now knocked out thanks to his distraction tactic, the impish alter ego was free to finally go through with his plan. Repositioning himself at Chizuru's side, the hanyou lowered his head once more to get that kiss and-

"**I wouldn't do that if I were you."**

Startled by the new voice, the little half breed jumped off the bed, surprisingly without startling the sleeping roommates from their slumber and aimed a kick to whoever had the mystery person was only to get two big shocks coming for him. One: the speaker was none other than his elder brother, Keigo. And two: the older demon had easily caught his foot, shot a fist out to his abdomen, temporarily disorientating him, and finally flipped the young dog demon around so that his face was now covered by DK Keigo's palm.

"**Well that surprisingly easy. Looks like I'll have to remind my other self to up the training then," **the demonic alter ego said nonchalantly while actually thinking about what new training methods he could use to increase the boy's dodging ability before snapping back to reality just in time to see the dog demon struggling to get free.

"**Let me go Keigo-nee! Let me go!" **is what the little demon wanted to shout at older demon but since his mouth was sealed by a palm at the moment all he could manage was, **"mnfhfhn, mfhhf!" **Surprisingly the girls didn't wake up at all.

"**Sorry little man but I can't let you go any further right now. The little pup isn't ready for that kind of thing yet and if I let you run around, things will only get worse."** DK Keigo's eyes began to glow crimson red as the small rose tattoo on his arms began to expand up to his hand like thorn roots. **"I'll have to make you sleep for a little while longer."**

Upon hearing that last bit, Kotaro's eyes widened before his struggling renewed with much more rigor than before. However it all proved to be in vain as the thorn tattoos reached the older demon knight's hand and therefore Kotaro's head. There was a brief red flash before a few magical runes traveled down Kotaro's neck all the way down to the small Hanyou kishin tattoo on his arm and engraved itself upon his flesh.

The runes continued to glow as they moved and reshaped themselves for a brief second. The light died down and revealed Kotaro's wolf kishin mark covered by a set of chains in the shape of an X. With that done, the DK Kotaro finally stopped moving and fell limp in Keigo's grip.

The demonic mind of the young swordsman let out a small sigh, his work for this place finally done. **"Now then I just have to move on to Negi's position then I can go back to sleep…"**

DK Keigo was just about to put the ten year old dog demon back into his bed and be done with it but…then he got an idea. A visually pleasing idea. A funny idea. Something that would be worth a lot later on in life and quite frankly too good to resist. It was so good that an evil yet playful smirk worthy of Evangeline crossed his face.

Oh yeah, he was soooo gonna love this. And if he was right, his little friend would too.

* * *

_5 minutes later…_

It was hard. So very very hard for him to keep a straight face after witnessing something of that magnitude. For it was the stuff of legends that would girls want to go "KAWAII" and would be the beginning of so much teasing on the poor sap that was caught. It was like that guy who goes to call his girlfriend while his guy friends are nearby and he's force to say, "I love you Sugar bear."

Ah yes, such a wonderfully funny thing.

However after he had finally gotten out of the dorm house with Chachazero and was far enough as to not wake anyone up, did Demon Knight Keigo finally burst into laughs as he cradled his new found favorite object in one hand while the other held his stomach. For in his hand was a small digital camera (borrowed from Kazumi) and in its memory cache was none other than a picture of Kotaro…in the same bed as Chizuru…snuggling up to her chest like a **cute little PUPPY!**

It was just too good for words on mushy cuteness that Keigo almost blew his cover! He was sooo lucky that he decided to bring along that camera. Just wait to Asakur-

"Demon Kei-chan, something's wrong with Master!"

Brought back to reality by the cry of little sister/familiar, the red eyed knight finally calmed down and scooped the tiny puppet into his arms before taking off at high speed to Evangline's house.

On one side he needed to make sure that Negi's new demon side didn't do anything that would get the kid killed by the chibi-vampire. However on the more realistic side, he wanted to get a snapshot of whatever embarrassing moment the two little tykes would get into. Seriously a chance to get prime blackmail on the great Evangline A.K. McDowell in a kiss?

Albireo would be proud of Keigo's motivation…right after sharing his own blackmail of course.

* * *

_In a secret location…_

"Aachoo!"

A lone man wit long purple hair in a ponytail sneezed as he was about to reach for his cup of tea for the night. He managed to catch it in time and shield the delectable drink with his long white mage robe, though he would need to get a different one later. Looking up to the high ceiling of his hideout with a smile, the bishonen type man said, "Looks like someone is either talking about me or gathering embarrassing photos of Kitty. I can't wait to meet whoever it is during the festival."

Raising his left hand, a small poof appeared in Alberio's reach and it was revealed to be several snap photos. Photo's that brought a mischievous yet perverted smile to his face, "I wonder if he would like this one where Kitty in a sailor fuku or how about the school swimsuit and neko mimi ears? Ah such wonderful times?"

He may be a weird pervert but when it came to funny blackmail, he's the man.

* * *

_Back to the action…_

Keigo and Chachazero finally reached the McDowell residence and the duo busted through the door, ready to dish out pain to stop Negi before he did anything he regretted…only for Keigo to receive a smack across the hand the second he came into the upstairs hallway. Luckily he was far enough from the staircase so he didn't get a free trip down them.

"**Owwie. What hit me?"**

"Me, you dimwit," DK Keigo looked up and saw non other than Evangeline somehow towering over him with an annoyed scowl on her pretty yet red face. Keigo would've made fun of her cute yellow pajamas but right now was a serious situation and he had questions that need to be answered. He was about to get up and ask them but Eva beat him to the punch, "And if you're looking for boya he's unconscious in Chachamaru's room."

The chibi vampire then led the silent teenage demon to the gynoid's room where he was met with the scene of Negi Springfield lying on Chachamaru's lap with what had to be the most red and most likely stingy face slap he's seen to date. Now this is where all the clues come together and he makes an accurate guess at what happens at a crime scene.

The clues were as follows: a slap to the sleeping Negi's face, the red and angry glow of little Eva-chan, Chachamaru's strangely cute yet worried face, and Lil Zero's even stranger quiet moment.

"Hey Master, are you mad because Negi-chan snuck into Chachamaru's room instead of yours?"

Nevermind.

Quicker than lightning Evangeline turned to the puppet with an evil more vicious scowl on her face and was about to jump and grab her but thankfully she was still a little girl of only ten years so Keigo was able to catch her easily and hold her at an arm's width. Cue the futile yet cute struggling now, "Let me go boy! I'll throttle that puppet and throw her into the woodchipper! Let me go!"

"**Whoa whoa lil Eva! Calm down before you wake Negi."** Keigo's words seemed to have the effect of calming the chibi-vampire down but she was still glowering at Chachazero. Once he was sure that Evangeline wasn't going to strangle the little one, he decided to get started with his investigation**, "Now then can you two please explain to me what happened here and why it looks like somebody went medieval on the half pint on Chacha's lap?"**

Said girl robot would have raised an eyebrow at the new name but she settled for asking about it, "Excuse me Keigo-san but why did you call me Chacha? My full name is Chachamaru."

"**Just think of it as a nickname for the moment Chacha. If you like I can see if I can get Negi to call you that~~,"** DK Keigo teased and managed to get the desired effect of a small rosey hue on the gynoid's face. Yes! Another one to tease! Muhahaha!

"Can we get on with this? Unless you have nothing better to do than embarrass my servant hurry up so I can go back to sleep," Evangeline grumbled as she folded her arms together and glared at the tall teenager.

"**Alright fine ya little spoilsport."** Ignoring the glare she casted on him, Keigo turned his attention back to the other occupant of the small cottage, **"So Chacha, what happened?"**

"I am afraid I do not know the circumstances behind Negi-sensei's condition for I was in stand-by mode and only came back online a few minutes ago and when I did Negi-sensei was already like this," she responded deciding to allow him to call her that new nickname.

The former knight then turned an eye to Evangeline who at the moment at her face turned away from everyone. That prompted a raised eyebrow but Keigo kept his mouth closed for now, **"Well Eva, would you fill in the rest of the blanks? I have to make sure he didn't do anything to anyone or it could be trouble in the long run."**

The small vampires huffed a bit before she turned around to face Keigo, "I sensed the boya sneaking in earlier and thought nothing of it at first but when I sensed a bit of your demonic energy within him I suspected something was wrong. When I decided to see what was going on I found boya here in Chachamaru's room attempting to steal a kiss from her,"

Keigo wasn't sure but he could've sworn he heard a hint of jealousy in her voice but while Keigo only thought about it Chachazero went with the more direct route, "So you were jealous that he was kissing Chachamaru and decided to hit him for it Master?"

There was a moment of silence as everyone waited to see what Eva's reaction was and just as Keigo predicted, she turned towards the puppet with an annoyed expression on her face but Keigo could detect the small blush on her face. Ooooh so Lil Eva has a crush? Hmhmhm oh he'll be sure to remember this for later.

But for now he needed to get Negi back home before any of the girls woke up and Asuna goes on a rampage trying to find him. Scooping up Negi from Chachamaru's lap, which she for some reason didn't want to remove him from, Keigo was about to vamoose when Eva told him to halt and explain what happened tonight.

"**It seems that Negi here and Kotaro have become in contact with their alter egos, Kotaro more than Negi since he was half demon to begin with. For now we don't have anything to worry about but it may be a good idea to talk with my other half about this. Don't wanna risk these two getting into something that'll screw them up in the long run,"** DK Keigo responded. Eva regarded him with a neutral expression for a bit before she nodded to this plan and let him go for the night…right after he fixed her damn door.

* * *

_The next morning…_

Keigo slept comfortably for a few hours before being greeted by the rising sunrays on his face. He woke up quickly and began a routine of yawning and stretching before heading to the bathroom to shower and prepare for the day. At least that was what was planned. Unfortunately, instead of a nice morning, Keigo would soon found himself staring back at a fake angry Kazumi Asakura standing right in the middle of the room, waiting to tell him off.

Kazumi was still playing the part of the fuming girl from what happened yesterday. She knew that she shouldn't keep it up but she couldn't help but try to tease the former knight. Plus she hoped he would loosen up a bit thanks to her little teasing. He was kinda like Negi in that regard: so defenseless against girls.

"Are you going to yell at Keigo-chan?"

Kazumi jumped at the unexpected question from nowhere. After taking a second to catch her breath she turned her head to the dresser to see Chachazero sitting there with what could be described as child like excitement. Returning to her cover mood and looking back to the bathroom door where she can hear shower water running, Asakura answered with a wink and smirk, "Yep."

"Okay. Give 'em hell."

...Wait a sec. "You're on my side?" the reporter asked arching a brow.

The puppet nodded. "Kei-chan's always been like that ever since I met him and his parents. His mom would do the exact same thing if she was here. Plus it's fun seeing Kei-chan embarrassed." Now that made Kazumi smile at the puppet. Looks like she found a new partner in cri-

"Hey do you think that if I caught you guys cuddling like how Albert described or kiss again Kei-chan's face would become so red that his head would explode and his blood would fill this whole room in a shower of gore? I wanna get a picture."

...Never mind.

A few minutes later Kazumi heard the shower water stop and got ready for the verbal sparing to come. However...Keigo seemed to be taking his time in there because 5 or more minutes had already gone by. Kazumi was starting to feel her anger wane a bit from waiting. She would have called it quits until she heard a strange rustling from inside the bathroom with a barely audible, "Dammit." Deciding to not wait anymore and to go a step further with her full frontal confrontation, the reporter walked to the closed door and reached for the doorknob.

"I wouldn't if I were you." She heard Chachazero warn her but still she persisted on and found that the door hadn't been locked.

Knowing that, she turned the knob and opened the door with full force to say, "Listen here pal! There's-"

Kazumi words died in her throat when she realized she had made a very big mistake in coming at this moment. Standing before her was Keigo with a towel draped on his still damp hair while wearing only a pair of black jeans and, unfortunately for her, no shirt.

It was unfortunate for her because one: that gave her a view of his torso which revealed a highly toned stomach and abs that seemed to make her cheeks flame and mouth gape open with a bit of drool. Two: he seemed so surprised to see her standing there that his wings flung out from the shock, breaking the walls a bit. And finally: along with the view of his chest allowed her to see a few battle scars that covered his lower stomach and upper arms but there was one that held her full attention beyond all others. There was a long vertical scar that went from the left side of his neck to his stomach and from the looks of it when he got it must have been very severe.

The two teenagers remained locked in a staring contest for a long while and would have stayed that way if not for Chachazero wandering over to Kazumi's leg and after seeing Keigo in his particular state she said, "Hey Kei-chan still has his pants on."

Yeah that snapped them both out of it and brought out the biggest blushes either had to endure. Keigo stumbled back with his wings still in the wall making more damage and sputtered, "C-close the door!"

Kazumi did as told and slammed the door as fast as she could and leaned her back on the door quietly huffing and puffing her embarrassment away. Things went quiet for another three minutes until she heard the doorknob turn and got off the door but refused to turn around.

Keigo paused when he saw her just standing there with her back to him and instantly felt grateful. He definitely couldn't look at her in the face right now. He silently stepped passed her and she noticed that he was in his full guidance counselor attire now. But for some reason she couldn't help but feel a bit relieved and yet a bit disappointed.

"Uh," Keigo tried to form words to get things moving along, "You can go and get ready for school. I'll make some eggs and toast in the meantime."

"Okay then." Asakura said in a hurry and while Keigo went into the kitchen she grabbed her uniform and went for the bathroom like there was no tomorrow. After taking her time, she reemerged from the room fully clothed in her uniform just as Keigo set her eggs and toast on the table. She joined him to eat breakfast and the two just went ahead and ate in silence with the little sister of a puppet sitting on the table just staring at them both. The tension in the air was definitely tangible.

"Sorry if it scared you." Keigo finally said after a few minutes.

Kazumi paused as she was about to drink her orange juice and asked, "Huh?"

"You know… the thing."

Kazumi stayed quiet for a little bit before answering, "Don't worry the wings weren't that scary. They even seemed kinda cool."

"Not the wings." He corrected her before rubbing the back of his head, "The...scar."

Kazumi then paused all together and didn't say anything. Keigo kept his hand on his head as he tried to find a way to make things less uncomfortable so they could move on. So far he had nothing.

Asakura however took the moment to reflect a bit on what she had just seen. ***"Okay then, the guy in front of me has a long scar on his chest that not only looks painful but also looks like its been there for awhile."*** That thought made her wince in sympathetic pain but then a possible realization came to her, ***"Maybe that mark is part of the reason for the way he acts toward people. Is he afraid how people might react to it or-"***

"Asakura?"

Kazumi was brought out of her thoughts and looked back at a slightly worried and curious Keigo who was just about to bite into his toast from the look of it. "Yes?"

"Are you sure you're okay? I mean I didn't scare or-"

"Keigo," the reporter halted the guidance counselor before he could get started, "How about a truce? We don't talk about what happened in there and avoid an embarrassing or very long talk about things that I'm pretty sure you wouldn't and won't talk about. Besides school starts in a little bit and we have to hurry to make the train."

Keigo paused as he let her words register in his head before he set his toast down and nodded at what she said. Asakura however, found that there was still an uneasy look on his face suggesting that there was something he wanted to talk about but couldn't get around to saying it. Letting out a small huff she said, "If there's something you want to talk about Keigo then just go ahead and say it. You looking wishy-washy may be cute and all but if you've got something on your chest you might as well let it out."

Keigo's mind halted after Asakura finished her speech. She was right...and it irked him. He had never been wishy-washy or cute for that matter of fact and he didn't like the foreign feeling. He also had never been kissed before but that's irrelevant. Well actually it wasn't since that was the thing he was about to talk about. Strengthening his resolve after taking a deep ki breath, Keigo looked at Kazumi with a determine glint and said, "I wanted to talk about what happened yesterday."

"Oh." Asakura's face went red as the..._activity_ of yesterday came back to her. "What about it?" A playful smirk went across her face as she asked seductively, "You wanna try again?"

"T-that's not what I meant," Keigo said trying to keep a leash on the other him who was screaming in protest about not kissing Asakura and beating on Keigo's mental barriers. Keigo had to shake his head in order to get the other side of him to calm down, which brought a confused look to his roommates face. Once he felt calm again, he said, "Actually what I wanted to say was...that about yesterday...you see that..."

"It was an accident." Keigo looked at the reporter incredulously seeing as she managed to bring out his chosen words. She laughed at his look for a few seconds before saying, "Keigo I was there remember? I saw how it all played out and I know it was an accident so you don't have to worry about it."

"Aren't you angry though?"

His question caught her of guard so she asked what he meant. Keigo put on a guilty face and rubbed the back of his head before answering, "Well I did kind of...steal your first didn't I?"

That caused the room to go completely silent for a minute or two before both Kazumi and Chachazero began laughing their heads off. Keigo looked at both girls with an incredulous look before it switched to a scowl. Great now they were making fun of him.

Kazumi picked up her plate and washed it in the dishwasher after finally stop laughing. She still had some momentary giggles but judging from how Keigo was glaring at Chachazero who was pointing at him while going "Ha! Ha!" she decided to keep them to herself. The reporter knew that Keigo was being serious about what he said and her little giggle fit with his familiar probably wasn't the answer he was looking for. So she decided that to be frank with him to put his mind at ease.

So she walked up behind his chair and pulled him into an embrace by his wrapping her arms around his neck. Keigo stiffened on cue which made her chuckle quietly before saying, "Look Keigo it's sweet that your worried about me and even feel like taking responsibility but I'm telling you it's okay. Sure it was my first but...I don't mind that it was with you."

Keigo raised a brow when he thought he heard Asakura's voice get softer but couldn't go into it because he suddenly felt Asakura tighten her hold on him which unfortunately meant her front was on his back. More importantly her chest was now on his back. When he felt that only one word went through his mind with a blush: _Soft._

"So don't worry about the kiss thing anymore," Asakura suddenly said resting her chin on Keigo's head before adding sweetly, "Okay Keigo-sensei?"

"Sure." Keigo replied quickly. Chachazero looked at Keigo's trying to look calm demeanor and knew that on the inside he was going through hell keeping himself under control thanks to her connection with him.

_Keigo-chan's inner self is going crazy from what Asakura-chan's been doing_**.** The puppet thought with a giggle. _It's so funny to see Keigo-chan wig out! Staying with Asakura-chan's going to be so much fun! I can't wait to tell Albert everything I've seen._ Chachazero stopped her mental thinking and saw that the two teenagers were clearing the table.

Kazumi thought it would be funny to rub her shoulder against Keigo's and she was right when he abruptly moved to the further away from her while hiding his now embarrassed face. Kazumi giggled at that as she went to grab her school bag. _I wonder if those two are gonna-_

And that's where we cut off Chachazero's line of thought.

"By the way," Asakura called Keigo while she was halfway out the door. When Keigo peered over from putting away the rest of the dishes to see what she wanted, she somehow came up by his side and gave him a small peck on the cheek. "I liked what I saw in the bathroom." She said with a wink before she sprinted out the door leaving Keigo with a gaping mouth, a shocked expression, and a blush over his face. She came back a second later and yelled, "Oh and thanks for the pictures."

Chachazero, who was still on the table, sighed in a dreamy way as she said, "Ah you can feel the sexual tension."

Keigo then fell to the floor.

* * *

_Going to the construction of the 3-A horror house..._

All the girls of 3-A, along with Keigo and Negi, were hard at work to complete their attraction what with the big festival coming up in only five more days. So far they were about half-way done, but there was still a lot to do even with Keigo's help. So now the girls were going to busy for the next couple of days even if they had other things to do.

At the moment Keigo and Negi were out at the moment so it was only the girls working at the moment. Some were wearing neko (cat) ears as parts for their costumes later on while others were dressed normally. Things were going along normally until Makie came in with a paper in her hands as she yelled, "Hey guys have you checked out the Mahora News yet? There's some stuff on the world tree legend."

The other girls then gathered around Makie as she opened the newspaper and showed a large article showing different rumors on the World Tree along with a picture of the huge tree and a headline that said "World Tree Phenomenon! The Tree That Grants Wishes!"

As the girls read it, Yuna said with a goofy smile, "Ah well some of these articles are false anyway."

"The one about the ghost was true though." Makie retorted earning a few sweat drops from the others and a quiet sneeze from Sayo.

"Yeah, but that I heard that part of that World Tree myth was real from a senior." Misora piped in with a horn on her head. "She told me that there was a couple last year that confessed to each other under the World Tree and they ended up being together instantly."

There was a slight pause before many of the 3-A students went into an uproar. The idea of confessing to the guy they liked and having him instantly fall for them sounded really good. A few girls were already having sparks flying about a certain boy that they liked.

"Hm, I wonder if anyone's going to confess to Keigo-sensei?"

Everyone's minds skidded to a halt at the sudden question. They turned their heads and saw that it was Konoka who said it. Haruna suddenly appeared next to the fortune teller and asked with an inquisitive face, "What was that Konoka-chan?"

"Well… I heard that a bunch of girls from the senior classes have been asking about Keigo-kun lately. So maybe one of them might ask him out for the festival." Konoka answered.

Her answer however caused many suspicious faces appear on the other girls. Those senior grannies were always trying to get Negi-sensei for themselves and that fact alone had made them 3-A greatest enemies. However now it would seem that they're setting their sites on Keigo-sensei as well.

"We're going to have to watch over Keigo-sensei for a while." Misa suddenly said in a serious tone. The rest of the class agreed with her wholeheartedly.

While the class continued their discussion on the red haired guidance counsleor, Akira took them moment to gaze at the window to consider something that had been on her mind for a while now.

Should she ask Keigo out for the Festival?

Now mind you that it wasn't because she liked him like that. It was merely a show of thanks for that time he saved her. Yes that's it. Just a thank you. Not a confession. Akira took a small breath to give herself some courage then turned around to ask, "Has anyone seen Keigo-sensei?"

The others halted in their work but only Yuna replied, "Oh yeah, I think he went to a teacher's meeting with Negi-sensei a little while ago." Yuna saw the brief sad look on Akira's face and decided to teaser her alittle, "Ooooh, could it be that Akira-chan wants to go on a date with Keigo-sensei?"

The whole class lit up and turned to face a now blushing Akira. It looked so fun that they decided to join in the fun as well. Unfortunately this meant that the haunted house would take more time to complete...and that Akira might become too shy to say anything to Keigo afterward.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Midori Hiroshi and Drake Krieger stood in the office of the Headmaster with none other than the headmaster and Takamichi standing before them. The long haired woman was dressed in a spare Mahora school girl uniform, but instead of the skirt she had on a pair light brown pants while Drake went with a white T-shirt with a Japanese symbol of power on the back of it and dark faded jeans. The atmosphere in the room was that of serious business and as you can guess it all dealt with a certain former magical knight in training/demonslayer/guidance counselor.

"So are you sure about this?" asked Takamichi as he stood next to the Principal while pulling out a cigarette. After lighting it and placing it in his mouth, the spectacled teacher continued, "Keigo might be cautious of you if he can smell a lie and there's a chance of him already knowing you're watching him."

Drake scoffed, "Trust me. If he did find out we'd know by now. Besides he's probably too preoccupied with those girls."

Midori turned to look at Drake with a stern frown signaling him to shut up. Then she looked back to the Principal and Takamichi, "Don't worry, I just want to introduce myself right away. I believe that if I am up front with his reform questioning, it will prove a much better experience."

There was also the fact that Midori really didn't want to spend a week spying on some guy like some kind of stalker.

"All right then. So we will have your assessment the week after the Mahora Festival and Keigo's reform qualifications will be called into court." The Principal announced to the sixteen year old woman as he took his seat on his comfy red chair. "Is this all right with you?"

"Yes. I will have all I need in that time."

"Then this meeting is over. Please don't cause any trouble for the students and enjoy your stay here as well." The principal said with a bow. The two knights returned the bow to him and left the office to begin what was to come next. Before they completely left the door opened and the two knights gasped to see Evangeline and Chachamaru walk inside. Well they were more surprised to see Eva more you see.

Eva glanced at the knight once and already knew what they were. She folded her arms and asked, "Magical Knights? In a place like Mahora?" She looked them up and down before she walked past them, making them tense in response. The chibi vampire stopped in front of them and said, "You must be here for the World Tree duty. I don't envy you. It's a boring job."

Drake kept his mouth shut this time. He had been known to say the wrong thing at times and even though Evangeline was a lot weaker here in Mahora, she still had the power to scare the crap out of him. He wasn't going to end up dead in a ditch somewhere.

Midori wasn't as scared as her assistant was but even she knew that watching what she said was a must in this situation. Putting on a confident face she replied, "Yes well even if it is boring we have to do it. However even if we're on patrol we'll be watching to make sure there is no…" Midori took a second to cast a serious glare at the little vampire as she said, "…trouble among any mages during the festival."

Evangeline let out a small dark chuckle. This female knight had guts talking to her like that and even the undying mage could respect that. But respect can only last so long before someone gets hurt. "Well then I hope you do a good job then. Now if you'll excuse me, I have something important to do."

Evangeline casted a quick menacing look to Drake making him flinch in fear before leaving the two knights alone. When they were sure she was out of earshot, Drake heaved a heavy sigh of relief while Midori glared at him.

"Why didn't you say anything? Now she'll think you're a weakling!" she snapped at the raven haired knight.

Drake looked at her from his peripheral and responded, "Midori, I'll take being quiet and living to mouthing off and ending up dead and drained of my blood."

Midori took a second to consider his words and realized one thing. He had a good point and at least this way he gets to live another day.

The two knights then went on to the stairs but halfway there, they bumped into the two people that Midori was waiting to meet up with.

"Takane-chan, Mei-chan, there you are." she called out to the two mages making them turn to face her. The sixteen year old walked over to them with Drake in tow. "I've been waiting for you two. Have you had a tour of the campus already?"

"Yes we have. This place certainly has a beautiful feel to it. It's a shame that we're only here on business." Takane took a second to straighten her cap before asking, "Now what was it you wanted of us, Midori-san?"

"I need your help in gathering information on a certain individual." Midori reached into her pocket and pulled out 3 small papers that looked like pictures. She picked out one of them with her middle and index finger of her right hand and showed it to the two girls.

It was a picture of Keigo in his leaning position on the wall of the 3-A classroom.

"This man is Keigo Mastuda. He was a magical knight in training up until a couple of years ago when he mysteriously quit and became a demonslayer for hire. However he got involved with a couple of cases meant for the magic knights and ended up causing harm to one. Ever since that incident, the knights branded him and kept him under constant supervision for a year now."

Midori paused to take a breath and let all that she said register in their minds before going on. "Recently the council decided to give Keigo a chance to prove he's reformed his ways and for that reason they have sent me to judge him."

After taking a little more time to digest Midori's explanation, Mei felt a bit confused on something. "So what exactly do you want us to do?" she asked scratching her head.

Midori took a second to switch Keigo's picture with that of the other two. When she raised them to Takane and Mei's faces, they revealed pictures of both Negi and Kotaro walking and talking. Upon seeing the picture of Kotaro, Mei squeaked in shock. The others arched their brows in confusion at her unexpected cry. "Is there something wrong?" asked Midori.

"Ah no. Nope. Nothing's wrong, it's just..." Mei began to twiddle her fingers behind her back before answering with a blush, "...I've met one of them already."

"Oh, then that will make this a bit easier." Midori proceeded to give one photo each to the girls. Takane got Negi's and Mei unfortunately for her, got Kotaro's. "These two are two boys who seemed to be around Keigo Mastuda the most."

She placed a finger on Negi's finger. "This one is known as Negi Springfield. An English Teacher here in Mahora and a magi in training. I've also found out that he's the son of the Legendary "Thousands Master"."

Takane and Mei's eyes slowly began to go wide from the news. "Amazing," Takane said looking back at the picture. She gave it a frown before asking, "Isn't he a little young to be teaching English to middle school girls?"

"It is what it is." Drake answered her while shrugging his shoulders.

"Moving on," Midori brought all attention to Mei as she moved her hand over to Kotaro's picture, "This one is Kotaro Inugami. A hanyou dog demon. I wasn't able to find out much about him except that he's friends with Negi and Keigo."

After letting all she's told them sink into their heads, Midori decided to deliver the ultimatum she had set for the two of them, "Now then, the reason I've called you two here today is for a secret mission. But before I go any further you must choose here and now whether or not you wish to accept it. I will hold no grudges against you if you choose not to. I'm only asking for your help."

The tone she used made an impact on the two magistresses that they decided to really think this one over. Mei and Takane walked a small distance from this knights and talk about this decision to themselves.

"I'm not sure about this onesan." Mei whispered to her superior. "This seems like the kind of thing we could get in trouble over."

"Nonsense, Mei." Takane scoffed. "Those two boys are merely children compared to us and besides..." Takance's whispering got lower and a bit angrier when she continued, "I've heard that the menace known as Dark Evangeline resides here in Mahora."

"D-Dark Evangeline?" Mei gasped upon hearing the chibi vampire's name. Obviously Eva's evil deeds from the past were still talked about in the magical world and she was still very much feared in all circles. Mei felt her face pale as she asked, "W-why is she here?"

"I'm not really sure but whatever the reason we have to keep a close eye on her and if she does anything we must be there to bring her to justice." Takane said with a fire in her green eyes. "And in that event if this Negi Springfield is a teacher here then there's a chance that he might have something on Dark Evangel. We cannot pass up this opportunity to bring a rouge like her to justice. Think of the praise we'd get from Gandolfini if we succeed."

"I'm still not sure about this." whined Mei but she knew that now that Takane had a goal in her head she won't stop to get it done. Especially if it bought her a space in Gandolfini's good books. With the decision made, the two girls walked back to Midori and told her that they would accept the mission.

Midori smiled at them in a devilish way. Things were all going according to plan…

* * *

_Switching to our heroes..._

Kotaro, Chamo, and Negi watched Keigo as he paced the floor of the school roof in a scared and furious pace. The guy really seemed agitated about what Kotaro had told him earlier concerning him earlier this morning and of course that…fantasy…about him and Chizu-neechan and that other him that appeared in his head last night. When Keigo visibly looked paler he asked (more like ordered) Kotaro why he didn't tell him earlier, the Inu child said he didn't think it was that important and that he just wanted to forget it.

However now that he saw his aniki's reaction to it, Kotaro realized that it must be something deadly serious and inwardly scolded himself for it.

Keigo repeatedly walked back and forth trying to think of how he was going to break the news to the boys. To be frank, he was experiencing many emotions at the moment and was utilizing the best of his training to make himself only appear calm on the outside. Of the emotions, he was clearly feeling annoyance rising high above the rest since things would now become more complicated and he would have to take the appropriate measures for it, a bit of aphrension or fear knowing that if he screwed this up things may get shot to hell for the boys…oh and they would become labeled as perverts and lose the trust and bonds formed between them and the girls they cared for.

Also for some reason he felt a bit of humor deep within as well. Probably over that little Kotaro/Chizuru cuddling picture he found on his phone. He had no idea when he snapped the picture or why he gave a few copies to Kazumi but…meh. Hehehe let's see that little shrimp try to win one over him now.

Also why was there an Asuna/Negi pic as well? He already knew about that little tidbit thanks to Konoka but he figured actual photographed blackmail was better than nothing.

Now back to the issue at hand. Inwardly Keigo had hoped that he wouldn't encounter this problem until the boys got a little older but life does come with its drawbacks. So now he had to decide whether or not to ease them into the discussion or to just be blunt about it. After a bit of decision making, he stopped pacing and stood before while rubbing the back of his head, "Soo…. Uh... you guys have some questions for me?"

Kotaro finally got agitated and voiced his anger, "Well aren't you gonna say something? Why did I have that fantasy? Why the hell did…that…thing… that happened earlier happen? And what the hell was that voice?"

"The voice and the fantasy...came from you." Keigo told him in an ominous tone. Kotaro went silent from his answer so Keigo cleared his throat and added, "Well your demonic side to be more specific." That served to make the dog demon and Negi tilt their heads in a confused manner.

"Okay let me explain a bit better." Keigo said while pinching the bridge of his nose. He then proceeded to fold his arms and explain, "You got your demonic knight abilities from me remember?" The boys nodded their heads. "Okay well when I did that I also transferred something that shouldn't have gone through but unfortunately it did and now I've put you two in more of a problem area than I thought. Sorry about that."

"But what got transferred?" Negi asked seeing that Keigo didn't fully answer the question.

"My demonic personality." More head tilting confusion followed. "Yeah you see, my demonic side has a personality all its own and it's sort of a playful...teenager." He looked back at the boys who were still trying to piece it together and decided to just lay it out on the table. "I have a bit of a playful demonic side and unfortunately when I transferred my powers to you two I also transferred some my personality into you as well. So congratulations, you two now have the mentality of a teenage demon with active hormones."

Okay he may have gone through with his blunt strategy but at least the truth was out. Keigo looked back at the two boys whose facial expressions were completely blank. Negi and Kotaro didn't really know how to deal with this new information. Now they've got demonic personalities of teenagers? Perverted teenagers at that? It all sounded bad so Kotaro asked, "So does that mean I'm going to have more of those fantasies?"

"Probably that and even more I'm afraid. You might even try to snag a kiss from someone." Keigo answered shrugging his shoulders. Okay that was bad for Kotaro. Negi on the other hand was worried like never before. He was the one in most danger of his inner demon since all the girls always wanted to get handsy with him. There was also the possibility of his other side taking over. What would happen then? What would become of his students? This could be disastrous!

"You said you had good news right?" Negi asked, his voice on the verge of panicking.

Keigo perked up when he remembered that detail, "Ah, that's right. The good news is that I have a couple of ways that can help you control that side of you so that it won't interfere with your lives and make sure that no one catches on to the secret."

Kotaro and Negi also perked up when he said that. There was hope for them yet! However Negi still felt the urge to ask, "Are you sure it will work?"

"Hey I've been using it for the last few years and nothing has happened."

"What about that time you cuddled with Asakura-neesan?" Chamo asked with a perverted grin. That served to make the two eleven year olds break out in wide eyes and Keigo to develop a blush on his face.

"Dude you didn't!" Kotaro yelled as he looked back at Keigo. He and Negi waited for a response from the older demon knight but Keigo only turned his face away from them. That was all the answer they needed.

Chamo began to go into his dirty mode from the tension, "Hehehe. I was there to witness a great day for you Keigo-nee. Asakura-neesan is a great catch by the way. Oh and did I mention that Zero told me what happened this yester-"

_Squeak! Squeak!_

"Once again," Keigo said with an annoyed tone and a red vein on his head as he squeezed the ermine familiar, "please don't corrupt these kids Chamo. And I'd appreciate it if you don't ever talk about that incident ever again. Capiche?"

"Uh-huh. Capiche Keigo-nii." Chamo replied before Keigo let him go.

"Okay then. Now sleeping not counted, these options can help you two but I think I'd better explain them to you in full detail." Keigo then moved closer to the two boys and placed his hands on their shoulders.

"Now, one way we can go about this is that I seal up your demonic sides for a while until you're fully ready to tackle them." Keigo said as his eyes began to glow red. "Or you two can stick with them and try to handle them with your own mentalities. These are the only choices I got for you two, so decide now."

Negi gulped at the dark way Keigo said those words but he still had a decision to make. Should he seal up his other side now just to be safe or try keeping it down on his own? Frankly he didn't know how much power it would have over him and if he could resist it but the young magi felt like just shutting it away isn't the right way to go about this.

"I don't want it sealed." Negi turned to Kotaro after the young dog demon voiced his decision.

"Are you sure?" Keigo asked, his eyes returning to charcoal black.

"Yeah I'm sure. I've been a half breed for all my life and I've never been ashamed of it. It's a part of me and I'm not going to lose it just because there's another part in there that may make me do things I'll regret. I'm gonna fight against it and make sure that nothing bad happens. I'm not gonna let it beat me."

Kotaro's speech made an big impact on not only Keigo but Negi as well. "I'm with Kotaro-kun. I'm gonna fight against my demonic side too." There was a fire burning in the young teacher's eyes when he said that.

Keigo looked at the two kids before him in astonishment and even pride. They certainly were tough nuts to crack. With that in mind, he removed his hands from them and stood before them with a smirk on his face, "Okay then. This will be a difficult task but I think you two can handle it. I expect you two to show me how tough you are with this. Don't let me down okay?"

"You got it Keigo-nii!" Both boys said at the same time while pumping their fists in the air.

"Alright then," Keigo said moving past them towards the door. "now I'm starving. You guys wanna head over to Satsuki's restaurant?" The two boys nodded to Keigo's suggestion just as he had his hand on the doorknob. Then things took a different turn when Keigo opened the door and saw someone standing there that would only make things more complicated for him.

His face went pale when he saw not only her smirking face but the face of a familiar puppet that was situated on her shoulder as she gave him a wave. When Negi and Kotaro came over to see what was up they also ended up in shocked states as well.

"So my roommate/guidance counselor is a half demon knight with a playful nature and he's also managed to turn both my English Teacher and Chizuru's little Kotaro into demonic knights as well?" Kazumi commented as she stood before the shocked half demon trio in the doorway of the roof.

Keigo couldn't believe how bad things just got. Not only was the secret about his turning Negi and Kotaro into demons had been found out by the proclaimed paparazzi of Mahora, but she also heard the part about his demonic/perverted side. This definitely bad situation was only countered by Keigo's slight anger when he realized that it was none other than Chachazero herself that led Kazumi here. Betrayed by his own familiar. That sucked.

"Chachazzeroooo..." Keigo said in a dark whisper, eliciting scared looks from the two boys and ermine behind him. "...why did you bring Asakura here?"

"Because I got bored of waiting for you to come back to the room Keigo-chan and asked Asakura-chan here to help me look for you." the puppet replied in her regular tone with no indication of Keigo's dark tone.

"Then why were you hiding behind the door with her while I was having that important discussion with Negi and Kotaro? You know that no else is supposed to know about it."

"Oh come on Keigo-kun." Asakura said patting his shoulder. "What's wrong with letting me know about your demon secret?"

"Do I have to answer that?" Keigo replied giving her a droll stare.

"But there's nothing to worry about." Everyone turned there attention to Chachazero when she decided to share that little tidbit. "Asakura-chan's not going to tell anyone."

"What makes you so sure of that?" asked Keigo with an arched brow.

In a flash a blade appeared next to Kazumi's neck holding her in place. The reporter's eyes widened from the quickness of it and she let out a small squeak of fear. Slowly she turned her gaze to Chachazero who was looking back at her with a murderous grin. "Now you wouldn't go and blab Keigo-chan's secret to anyone...rrriiight?"

Kazumi sweat dropped at the threat and let out a nervous chuckle. Not everyday when you're threatened by a puppet but meh, it was Mahora after all. Before she could say anything, another hand appeared and grabbed Chachazero's blade, pulling it away from her neck.

Asakura let out a breath of relief when she realized Keigo had removed the dangerous familiar from her shoulder and was now placing Chachazero on his. After he did that, he pulled a stern look and said, "Chachazero, you know you can't harm any of the students here, especially Asakura."

"But Keiigooo-chan, what if she tells on you to everybody? I don't want you to get in trouble for something that wasn't your fault. I'd rather kill than let that happen." Everyone but Keigo gulped at that. Knowing the puppet she definitely would make that a reality.

Kazumi decided to speak up. "Before you go crazy on us Zero-chan, I want you all to know that your secret is safe with me." Everyone turned to look at her with different expressions. Negi and Kotaro looked relieved while Keigo and Chachazero were skeptical.

Kotaro however was the first to voice his feelings when he moved in front of Kazumi and gave her a hard stare, "Do you swear that you'll never tell anybody what you heard today? Promise?"

Asakura smiled at the dog demon and gave him a wink. "I'll never tell a soul Kotaro-kun. Trust me." Her words seemed to work as Kotaro backed off her while still giving her that look. Keigo however was still wondering if he had anything that could erase a person's memory on him. He kept thinking about it until he felt a tug on his pants and looked down to see Negi standing next to him.

"Come on Keigo-nii. " Negi said with a reassuring smile hoping that the older half demon would lighten up. "We can totally trust Asakura-san. I've trusted her with my secret and she's never told a soul about it. She's completely trustworthy."

Keigo took in Negi's words and took several seconds to stare at Asakura as if trying to make a life altering decision. This was a big risk he was taking and even if she had Negi and Kotaro's approval he still had doubts. He never wanted anyone to know his secrets. But seeing how everyone was voting for Asakura, he sighed and said, "Okay. I'll trust you too Asakura."

"Great!" the 3-A student said before producing a notepad and pen in her hands. "So then how about we do an interview and you tell me more about what it's like. Being a demon knight anyway."

Once again Keigo sweat dropped at her. Just where the heck did she pull them out of? "Weelll I've got a little time before I go off to lunch so I guess I can answer at least one question right now." Asakura smiled broadly at that.

With the trust issue over with, Negi, Chamo, and Kotaro decided to take off and get something to eat. Chachazero asked Keigo if she could go to seeing that answering interview questions would be boring to her and she would rather hang out with Chamo and Negi instead. Keigo was a bit reluctant at first, and a bit suspicious about the friendship between his familiar and the ermine, but relented and let her go with them. After waving them off, Kazumi snapped her attention back to Keigo and began her interrogation. "Okay going back to that whole sealing of demonic alter egos, what did you do for yours?"

"It was sealed a long time by my parents." Kazumi didn't even write that part down after noting the slight hesitation in Keigo's voice. She looked at his face to see that it was mostly impassive. Could she have been wrong?

"Uh, okay then." she halted as a thought occurred to her, "Wait, if it was sealed a long time ago, then what was up with-"

"Okay." Keigo interrupted her. "See the thing about that is that when I made the whole demon transfer, I may have unlocked part of the seal and my other side's been slowly coming out." The red haired swordsman scratched the back of his head in an embarrassed manner. "And since I don't know how to restore it back there's really nothing I can do."

A thoughtful look came over Kazumi's face before it changed to a mischievous grin. Keigo didn't like that grin. It signified danger. Kazumi leaned forward so that her face was closer to Keigo's and asked, "Does that also mean that you're going to try cuddling again?" she asked in a way that had the half demon blushing up to his ears. He didn't think she could make him even more red in the face but that changed when she added in a seductive voice, "Or maybe another kiss?"

"How long are you going to keep throwing that at me?" Keigo asked trying to contain his blush with losing results.

Kazumi placed a finger to her chin to think about it and after a few seconds she replied, "Hmmm about as many times as I can get that reaction out of you Keigo-kun." The red head then closed up her notepad and put it away before saying, "Well since you've answered my question for today, I'll let you go." She started walking toward the door while facing the swordsman. "Later, Keigo-kun. I'll see you guys back at the room for dinner."

Keigo watched Kazumi leave the roof and raked his hair with an exhausted sigh. Something telling him that today was going to be one of those days. His guess was proven to be true when Kazumi popped back in the doorway and said, "And remember to keep your hands where I can see em buster. You may be cute and a good kisser but not that cute."

Keigo just stood still in disbelief at what she said. How the hell did Asakura always get that last word in that completely gives her an advantage over him?

_*__**"Because you like it when she teases you."**__*_

"Shut up." Keigo replied to his inner self. In a second his other half manifested itself into a mental doppleganger of Keigo himself. The demon was an exact copy of Keigo except that his demonic features, which were that his skin was marble crimson red with more of those tattoo markings were spread all over his left arm, were shown a lot more and his wings were out and flapping. His clothing was that of a muscle shirt and baggy brown pants and to top of the main contrast to the human Keigo, his demonic form had a grin on its face. A true opposite of Keigo's human side.

Keigo was not pleased to see him, "And what the hell do you think you're doing messing with Kotaro's mind like that? He's just a kid, he shouldn't be thinking about things like that."

_**My my, someone has a temper today**_**.** The inner demon joked as he started floating in the air while lying on his back, his wings swaying to an imaginary wind. When it realized that Keigo wasn't in the mood for joking, the subconscious personality let out an exasperated sigh before explaining, _**Oh stop with that look already. I didn't do anything to the kid. His interesting fantasy was just as you said. It came from his own mind.**_

"Bullcrap." Keigo retorted pointing a finger at...himself. "The only reason he's having those fantasies is because you're in his head now. Probably messing it up and twisting it up just so it's like-" Keigo quickly shut his mouth and adverted his gaze from his demon.

Demon Keigo only closed its eyes with a sigh knowing full well what Kegio was going to say. It had been many years since that day happened and Keigo still never trusted his inner self. To make matters worse, the incident of a year ago happened which made him shut out the demonic part of him all together. It was only from the battle with Tean along with Negi and Kotaro's demonic transformations that the being was free again but the tension between the human half and the demonic half was still there. Even when Keigo was starting to train with his demonic powers there was still some hesitance.

_**Look… **_the conscience said while standing on the ground making Keigo look him in his crimson red orbs. _…__**Whether you believe me or not, I'm telling you I've done nothing to Kotaro. His inner demon has mixed with what we transferred to him and now he's mentally speeding up in maturity and interests. We knew it may happen when we considered it on the night of the accident but what's done is done.**_

Keigo looked away again as the inner demon spoke the words he already knew but still didn't want to accept. He had altered the fate of Negi and Kotaro and probably set them down a life that may be ruled with even more danger than they're probably used to. He still didn't like that part.

_**And as Mom said... **_Keigo looked back at himself when it spoke again, _**...there is no going back once a choice has been made. The best you can do is prepare them with all you know and leave the rest up to them.**_

Keigo stood there in silence before nodding to what the demon said. Even if there was still mistrust between them there were times where they could agree on things. Demon Keigo decided that he'd better return so that Keigo could move on. Before he vanished he said_, __**One day Keigo, you're gonna find yourself in a situation where you realize that you can't go it alone and that you'll need my help. When that time comes I'll be here and I'll be ready to convince you to trust me again.**_ Then the separate personality vanished into thin air, leaving Keigo to think about what was said.

Keigo knew that the day was coming when he would need to rely on his other half again. However he didn't whether or not to happy or scared of it, only that he had to be ready for it...

* * *

_Later_...

There was only one thing Ryo Akario felt when he and his demonic skeleton partner L'ah finally reached Mahora academy. Instant disappointment. So far there were no girls in beautiful outfits, no fun looking attractions, and no different booths of different kinds of food. But most of all, there were no girls in beautiful outfits! What the heck was going on here?

"Oh man there's barely any girls here at all." complained Ryo as he surveyed the area. Sure there were a couple of girls walking round but not enough of em. Plus some were still in the process of completing their attractions which led Ryo to come to one conclusion.

_**We got here too early.**_L'ah said while on his spot on Ryo's back lest they be seen by the mundane people. The demon groaned. _**Great. You actually know where you're going but you arrive too early to enjoy it.**_

_Ah shut up. At least we're here._ Ryo looked around the campus seeing that there wasn't much going on today. That is until he heard the bell ring and was faced with the very thing he wanted to see. An armada of girls from both the Mahora middle and the Ursula high school came flooding around the area, passing a dazed Ryo as he felt like he had gone to heaven. "I love this place."

Unbeknownst to Ryo, L'ah rolled his mental eyes at his partner. Couldn't he have gotten one who didn't have his hormones running his mind? Why didn't he partner up with that other guy he and Ryo used to hang out with? Now he was a calm rational guy and he at least had control over his hormones.

_**What was his name again?**_ L'ah had to struggle to remember. They hadn't seen the guy in over a year and frankly he kept his hood on whenever he was with them so it was hard to see his face. If he could only remember his name then he could recall the guy's face. After a few seconds of straining his brain L'ah had decided to call it qui-

_**Tink.**_

_**Huh?**_ L'ah suddenly felt a familiar aura pass by him. Then in a flash he had clear recognition on who it was. _**Keigo?**_

"Huh?" asked Ryo, upon hearing the skeleton's words. _What's this about Keigo?_

_**He's here.**_

Ryo did a double take when he heard that. His old slaying buddy Keigo was here as well? What a coincidence! _Where is he?_

_**He's in the direction where those high school girls went. I think there's some kind of restaurant there.**_

Ryo snapped at attention at that before slumping into a depression. Of course Keigo was where all the girls were. They always went for the tall guys. In that moment he felt jealous of Keigo and was about to go there and punch the guy had L'ah not called his attention._**There's something else though.**_

_What?_

_**I sense that he's being followed. Someone's stalking him from a nearby tree.**_

Ryo frowned when he heard that. Surely Keigo probably knew that he was being followed right? That's the only reason why right? _Or maybe...he's gotten sloppy?_ thought the short slayer to himself with his hand on his chin. He thought about the idea of Keigo's abilities becoming rusty for a good while until an idea struck him. An idea that made an evil grin spread on his child like face.

"Oh this is gonna be good..."

* * *

_Switching to our main demon knight..._

"Oh please Keigo-sensei! Will you visit our class sometime?" pleaded one of the many Ursula academy girls with their hands clapped on chests and using the puppy eyes maneuver the best they could. Keigo could only sweat drop and weakly smile at their eagerness for him to visit them. Coincidently, Negi and Kotaro had abruptly taken off just as the girls came around to talk to Keigo leaving him and Chachazero to fend for themselves. Little deserters.

The reason for this recent request was that the girls had found out about not only Keigo's existence but also that even though Keigo was assigned to Negi's classroom he actually could go to other places on the campus and stand in their classes as well, including the neighboring high schools. With this information in their hands, the girls of Ursula were trying to get more time with the new boy to come to Mahora. He was the same age as them so they should be able to see him too! Those middle school babies can't hog this one!

"So will you?" they asked again pulling all their cute and sexy powers to the max. Keigo kept up his smile as he remembered what Negi told him if he ever found himself in this situation. The young magi had told him explicitly that if that ever happened there was only one thing to do: Agree to everything they ask of you.

"Sure thing. I'd love to come see you girls. In fact I'd like to see what you will do for the Mahorafest as well." Keigo answered with a small grin that served to set the girls off into heart mode. "I mean if it's okay with you that-"

"Its super okay with us!" the girls chorused in unison. This was even better than what they hoped to accomplish! They practically fell over from it and that served to make Chachazero roll her eyes from her spot near Keigo's hand but luckily no one paid attention to her. When that was over, the girls quickly disbursed to prepare for Keigo while some lingered to say bye personally.

After the last of them had gone Keigo slumped his head on the table of Satsuki's booth in exhaustion. Now he had to attend to high schoolers now and since he promised that he would see them there was no weaseling out of it. He wondered if this was what Negi had to go through on a regular basis. Cause if so then Keigo couldn't wait for this test to be over with so he could get the heck out of here.

"And I hope it's soon too." he mumbled to himself. Then when Satsuki came over to ask what was wrong, he told it was nothing and ordered some yakisoba and a drink on the side before returning to his slouching position. Chachazero lightly patted him on the head.

"Must be rough being one them, huh?" called a feminine voice from behind the slumping swordsman. He raised and turned his head around to see who it was. When his locked eyes with the girl however, he felt them bulge out a bit.

The woman before him looked to be of the age of seventeen yet her face held this kind of young woman charm. She had long blond hair that went to her shapely hips, eyes of ocean blue, and was dressed in a long sleeved light brown shirt that revealed her shoulders and a pair of blue jeans and sandals. She gave off the appearance of a girl who could charm any guy she met without even knowing it and one of them was Keigo himself.

Blinking to shake himself back to reality, Keigo asked, "Rough being what?"

"Being a girl magnet." she said in a matter of fact way as she sat down next to him. "Though you don't seem like the kind of guy who would want the attention of others on you." She giggled a bit when she added, "Especially from girls seeing how they swarm around you."

Keigo felt himself pull of a small grin. This girl was alright. It's already been a minute and she wasn't going weird on him. Hooray. "Wow, somehow you've got me pegged."

She smiled at him."It's a gift. It just feels like I know people." Satsuki returned from the back and brought in Keigo's order. When Keigo reached for one the mystery girl snagged it from him and started eating it.

Keigo looked back at her with a raised brow and said, "That was mine."

"Aw come on. You have like three of them on a plate. You can spare at least one riiiight?" she asked her grin still present that Keigo found himself also smiling at. Chachazero only sat there watching and secretly taking notes to refer to Chamo later.

"I would have given you one anyway." Keigo said placing his cheek in his hand. "If you would've at least asked nicely for one."

"Oh really?" the girl gave him a questionable look before doing as he said. "Then can I please have one?"

"Hehe, no way. You already took one and I do need some for myself." Keigo replied through a chuckle.

"Stingy."

"Thief." Keigo replied before taking one of the sticks and biting into one of the circular dumplings. The girl made a pouted face at him before returning her attention to the stick she had and ate as well. The two remained silent for a good few seconds before Keigo asked, "Are you a student here as well?"

"Nope I'm just here visiting the festival. I heard it was going to be a big thing going on next week so I decided to see for myself. Hopefully I won't be disappointed." The girl stopped to order some yakisoba of her own. As she waited for it to come, she asked, "So what class are you in?"

"I'm not a student here. I'm a guidance counselor." He saw the questioning look on her face. "I'm serious."

"Aren't you a little...young to be a guidance counselor?" she asked looking at him with an inquisitive eye.

Keigo chuckled. "Yeah I guess I am but I assure you, I am a guidance counselor."

"Suuure you are." She said in a tone that said she didn't believe him. A waitress came by and handed the blond teenager her order before going off to see to someone else. The girl placed the food on the counter and asked the question she should have asked earlier. "So who are you anyway? We've chatted for a little while and I still don't know your name."

"Oh yeah." Keigo blinked upon realizing that she was right. "Well my name is Keigo. Keigo Matsuda."

"Katrina Meadows. Nice to meet ya."

"Same here." he said before snagging one of her kabob sticks.

"Hey! That's mine!" she said and tried to snatch the food back but Keigo moved it from her reach.

"Think of it as payment for taking mine." Keigo then proceeded to take a bit out of one of the three balls and smiled in triumph at Katrina who pouted like a little girl until it switched to that of an amused smirk.

"You are such a jerk."

"I know."

Chachazero continued to sit in silence at the new development with wide and curious eyes. She watched as Keigo casually talked to Katrina in a familiar fashion with that almost happy smile on his face. Whenever he talked to girls, his smiles were often forced or fake but this time it was natural. He was enjoying talking to her.

_No way. _The shocked puppet thought as another thought came to her. One that sounded as crazy as she was. One that no one would've believed but as she saw Keigo joke and talk to the new girl she couldn't help but think it,_ Could Keigo-chan be-_

_Flirting?_ Drake mentally shouted in shock while his jaw went slack. It had been about a few minutes since he had taken his post in the tree while watching Keigo. He laughed when the Ursula High girls came over to the crimson haired demonslayer and did him in with the puppy dog eyes. That time he wished he had a camera to videotape the moment and send it back to the others at division 6. He and Leon could have died laughing.

But that changed when the girls left and Katrina came into the picture. Drake watched in interest as Keigo casually talked to the blond girl and was even astonished when he saw Keigo laugh with her. This was something he never saw back at the academy. Keigo was actually flirting and talking with a girl!

For some strange reason, Drake couldn't stop the grin developing on his face. "Hmph, so even old Keigo can flirt with a girl huh? It's about bloody time too."

"**Yeah I know what ya mean. For awhile I thought the guy might never get interested in girls."**

"Exactly. In fac-" Drake stopped when two questions came to his mind. One: who was he talking to? And two: how the heck did they know where he was? Bracing himself for a possible fight, the raven haired teenager turned his head to the right and came face to face with a skeleton that had one red eye and one blue eye.

Before he could say or do anything, Drake felt something brush against his neck and realized that it was sharp. Sharp like a knife's edge. A small flash of fear passed through the knight before being replaced by a feeling of determination. If these guys wanted some, then they were about to get some.

"Okay boys," said Drake reaching for something in the tree that would turn the tables on his situation. When he felt it in his palm, he smirked at the confused skeleton and said, "Let's go."

* * *

_Back to Keigo…_

Keigo ate the last piece of his yakisoba and wiped his mouth with a napkin before getting off the stool with Chachazero on his shoulder. It was high time for him to return to the classroom and get back to work. He turned his head to Katrina and decided to bid her a farewell, "Well it's time for me to get back to work. I'll see ya around."

"Sure thing." the blond girl replied with a smile. "I'll stop by your class and check out your haunted house. I warn you though, my expectations on scary things is very high so it better be horrifying."

"I promise to not disappoint." Keigo said with a small bow to the girl, then he exchanged a wave with her and went off to the 3-A room. Chachazero decided now was the time to tease him. "Soooo Kei-chan's got another girlfriend huh?"

"What are you talking about Chachazero?" he asked halting in his walk.

"Oh I don't know. Maybe it's that face between you liking the Ice queen, Kazumi-chan locking lips with you, that manga girl and swimmer girl making girly eyes at you, and now you're flirting with that blond girl you only met a minute ago." The puppet stopped to let out a mischievous giggle. "Keigo-chan's turning into his other self. A real playboy."

"I am not a-" Keigo's mind skidded to a halt when he heard one tidbit, "You've been talking to my demonic side?"

"Well of course I can! I used to do it a lot when the two of you were you were asleep while he took over. I can still talk to him even now." The puppet climbed over Keigo's shoulder to give him an eye to eye wink, "And he greatly approves your taste in girls."

Keigo slapped a hand to his face. Now both his familiar and his other half both thought he was becoming a flirt. This whole thing sucked greatly. After a second or two of self evaluation, Keigo heard a voice say, "Keigo Mastuda the demonslayer."

Keigo removed the hand from his face when he heard that and looked in all directions to see where it came from. It proved a bit difficult what with all the students walking around, obscuring his vision so he decided to enlist some help. "Do you know where that voice came from Chachazero?"

The puppet scanned the area as well for a good few seconds before she detected a magical aura nearby. "There's someone close by Keigo-chan, whoever it is I don't know."

"How about I just appear before you?"

Keigo and Chachazero froze at the sudden question that came from the last place they were expecting it to come from: right behind them. Keigo whipped around and came face to face with a girl wearing a white shirt with a brown vest over it, light blue jeans, and a pair sandals. Her hair was long and chestnut brown as it cascaded down to her hips and her brown eyes kept their gaze on Keigo.

Midori looked Keigo up and down before a smirk crossed her face. "So the great demon slayer couldn't even detect my presence hm? Getting sloppy aren't we?"

"It would be wise if you didn't insult Keigo-chan." growled Chachazero before Keigo placed a hand on her tiny hand. He shook his head at her to signal her not to attack as she would've and to stay quiet lest anyone else see her talking. She grumbled a bit but obeyed his words while keeping her eyes locked on Midori.

"The toy does talk?" questioned the knight, her smirk gone and replaced with a confused look. Although she had seen Chachazero accompany Keigo already she hadn't seen the puppet talk or move while she kept up her surveillance. This was an X factor in her plans and she didn't like it. "Where did you get it?"

"That's none of your concern." Keigo replied stoically taking in Midori's appearance. He had the strangest feeling that he had seen her before somewhere but he couldn't place it. It was like his head was trying to tell him something but he just couldn't figure it out. Shaking his head of that since what was happening now was important, he gave Midori a bored look and asked, "So you're the one sent to watch me?"

The smirk reformed on the young woman's face as she whipped some hair behind her ear and said, "Correct. My name is Mid-"

"Keigo-sensei!" Both knights and the puppet turned their heads to the right to see Sayo floating in the air, apparently looking for Keigo. She descended next to him with a worried face.

"What's wrong Sayo?" Keigo asked her completely forgetting about Midori whose left eye was twitching from being ignored. Sayo placed her hand on her chest and used the other one to point in the direction of where Keigo just was, "There are some guys starting a fight in front of Satsuki's restaurant. They had weapons and I think I saw a skeleton as well. Please stop them Keigo-sensei!"

Keigo and Midori raised their brows. A skeleton? Keigo shook his at that and took off towards the local restaurant with Sayo and Midori on his tail. In a matter of seconds he saw a group of students gathered around what he assumed to be the fighting spot and pushed through the rows of them. Unfortunately when he reached the middle, he managed to get a glimpse of what had their attention and instantly went pale in the face.

Standing in front of him was none other than his biggest rival and general annoyance Drake Kragier wielding his signature dark blue double dune eagle guns in both hands and Ryo Akario, an old acquaintance and demon slaying partner of his wielding a scythe in his left hand that was obviously too tall for him. Unfortunately due to his height, he couldn't complete the image of a badass fighter and from the way the girls were looking at him they probably thought he was a little kid. Keigo would have smiled at that if it wasn't for the fact that L'ah, Ryo's demonic skeleton of a partner, standing behind him like a crouched lion ready to kill. That was the part that Keigo definitely didn't like.

Ryo stood ready to take the out Drake when he caught a familiar sight of red hair from his peripheral and turned his head to clarify if he was right. Sure enough he saw Keigo standing there with a strange and kinda creepy doll on his shoulder. L'ah seemed to notice him to since he also looked in the same direction which made Drake look as well with a look of annoyance on his face. "Well, well, if it isn't the bishie?"

Keigo's eye twitched at that. He wasn't a bishie dammit!

"Hey Keigo! How ya been bud-" Ryo didn't get to finish what he was saying when both Keigo and Midori rounded on the three fighters and gave them all swift punches to the head. The three idiots who got hit fell to the ground in an unconscious lump. The crowd of people around them gasped in shock at what just occurred but somehow Keigo and Midori pulled of simultaneous smiles and bowed to the audience.

"We hope you have enjoyed the small show that we've brought you today and please remember to go see the Mahora middle school class of 3-A Horror House." Keigo said through his bow while grabbing Ryo and L'ah by their heads and ushering Sayo to follow after. Midori followed while carrying Drake's head in her hand.

After running for a good while, the group arrived at the back of the school which was vacant of any visitors at the moment and decided that they should talk there. Keigo sent Sayo away telling her that everything was alright and that he would see her and Asakura later. When she was gone Keigo took L'ah and Ryo and threw them at the wall of the school before taking Drake from Midori and doing the same to him. The three awoke from the shock in pain.

"Augh what was that for Keigo?" Ryo asked standing up to look up at Keigo, something he found very annoying given that they are both the same age. "Me and L'ah were only trying to help you. Some grateful friend you are."

Keigo pinched the bridge between his nose before grabbing the short demon hunter and his partner and pushing to the side to speak to them privately, "Why are you two here? Up to no good?"

"**We actually just came here because Ryo wanted to come see the girls-" **L'ah began to explain before Ryo out his hand over the demon's mouth. Unfortunately by the look Keigo was giving them he had heard enough.

"So you're causing trouble _**again**_?" There was a lot of emphasis on the again part that would say these two had caused trouble for the half demon knight in the past but more on that another time.

"No, no, no. We only came here because we heard of the festival and wanted to see what it looked like." Ryo quickly said trying to calm the atmosphere down.

"Well I'd say you two just screwed yourselves a thousand times over." When Keigo said that the demon slaying duo gave him a questioning glance. So he hiked a thumb back at Midori and Drake and explained, "You see that guy you tried to beat up over there? He's a magic cop."

Ryo raised a brow at that and L'ah would have joined him if he had eyebrows to raise. Magical "cops" was the term Keigo always used to address the Magical knights back when he was in training but there was no way those two could be one of them. Ryo looked the two knights up and down for a second before he snorted, "Pssh yeah right. How can those two be knights?"

Midori walked up to the conversing demon slayers and raised her left hand, letting a bit of magic flow out of it. When she did the afterglow of her energy appeared at her palm and began to take the form of glyph that resembled a sword and staff intertwined in the middle, giving it the impression of an X, before a large tree formed in the middle. Anyone who has been in the magical world would recognize that as the sign of the magical knights since they are the only ones who can produce that sign. With that done, Midori dispelled the image and said, "I assure you we are the knights."

When she said that Ryo's face noticeably paled and his mouth gaped open. Oh crap. They were legit. And he just tried to fight with them. He was so screwed. L'ah didn't give any indication of caring about the circumstances they were in and started eating sour gumballs.

Midori returned her attention back to Keigo and asked, "Who are these two? Friends of yours?"

Keigo glanced at the two of them and saw the pleading look in Ryo's eyes. So the half demon sighed and said, "Yeah I know them. They're old acquaintances that I met up with a while ago while on a demon slaying job." He pointed at Ryo. "The short one," Ryo noticeably growled at that, "is Ryo Akario and the skeleton behind him his his partner, L'ah." L'ah waved at the female knight.

"Yeah, yeah introductions. Now how about we talk about why those two attacked me in broad daylight in front of all those mundanes?" Drake decided to voice while glaring at the petite demon slayer.

"Hey what was I supposed to think when I found out you were tailing Keigo? I didn't know you were knights and assumed you were trying to kill him." Ryo said pleading his case.

"Why would you think that?"

Ryo glanced at the guns that were still in Drake's hand and said, "Well the dune eagles don't exactly say, "Hey buddy what's up? Let's talk about old times"."

Keigo, Midori, and L'ah agreed with that. Even Drake began to see the error he may have made.

"Well enough about that," Keigo said as he moved a couple of spaces so that he was between the two knights and his old partners in demon slaying. He leaned on a wall with his arms folded before looking at Midori and asked, "So you're the ones who've come to judge me, huh?"

"Yep." Drake wasted no time in saying with a smug grin. "Sucks to be you don't it?"

Keigo and Chachazero both growled at him but it was hearing the cute puppet growl was the thing that terrified the raven haired knight. He was so scared he jumped back a couple of feet. "D-did that doll just growl?" he asked trying to calm down.

A wicked smirk played out on Keigo's mouth. Chachazero could feel some dark intent flowing in her big brother and began giggling evilly. Keigo then took the puppet of his shoulder and put her in the palm of his hand where she floated with that same demented smile on her face. "She not only talks Drake," The half demon said motioning for Chachazero to do her thing with a wink. In a flash the puppet pulled out her two blades and leveled the two knights with her best evil smile.

"She also slices." Keigo said in a dark tone.

"And dices, Keigo-chan." the puppet added for good measure.

It served its purpose in making Drake very uncomfortable. Midori didn't seem to be affected by it though.

"Whoa." Ryo said as he looked at Chachazero who stared back at him. "Hey Keigo, she your familiar?" When Keigo nodded to him he said, "Cool." His response was expected since he worked with L'ah so bizarre or creepy things wouldn't scare him that easily. He also earned a spot in the puppet's good books that day.

"Well then," Keigo said before letting the puppet take her place back on his shoulder. "Now that we're still on introductions I have to ask," He moved his gaze to the chestnut haired female, "Who are you?"

This time the smirk from before didn't come on Midori's face as she answered, "As I tried to explain before, I am the knight who will be judging you, not Drake. He's just here as an assistant." Keigo saw the frown that began to develop on Drake's face and inwardly laughed at it.

"And," Keigo's attention returned to the woman in front of him. "My name is Midori Hoshigi, 2nd class knight."

Ryo whistled loudly at her proclamation. 2nd class knights were tough magical fighters and usually helped to tackle certain cases involving dark wizards and maybe dragons, obviously second to the 1st class knights. So it was understandable that Keigo was a bit confused that a 2nd class was here to judge him. Only 3rd class knights usually did this kind of thing.

"So what brings a 2nd class to a place like Mahora? You can't seriously be here for me." Keigo said removing himself from the wall.

That made Midori's smirk return with full force. This was the part she was waiting for. "Oh I asked for this assignment personally. It seemed like poetic justice considering what you did to me."

Keigo's eyes seemed to bug out when he heard that part. What he did to her? He didn't even know this girl. 'What are you talking about?" He asked with narrow eyes.

"Oh don't tell me you've forgotten all about it. After all it was only a year ago when it happened and besides..." she paused to give him a look of contempt that completely floored him, "...afterwards you were not only branded for it but now you've been living with a tracer on you for it as well. I'm pretty sure you haven't forgotten."

Time seemed to stand still as what she said seeped into Keigo's mind. In a flash he found himself in a village that he knew from his memories. He remembered himself being in his demonic form as a field of grass burned around him, remembered the anger he felt but couldn't understand where it had come from. But most of all, he remembered carrying a barely alive young woman in his arms that was covered in wounds and low burns.

A young woman who had short brown and half opened hazel eyes...

His throat tight and his blood going cold, Keigo returned to reality feeling realization crash into his now tightening gut with a look of shock that made Chachazero worried for him. Ryo also gasped in recognition as well since he was there that night. Oh this was bad.

"You..." he said it in a whisper, "Aw crap."

"That's right." Midori said as she pointed an accusing finger at him, "It is I. The woman you nearly killed and now I'm here to return the favor."

Chapter 11 End.

AJ note: And hello again! This AJ Katon back from about a two month long absence with a whole new chapter!

Dun-da-da!

Now I know that some of you may dislike me for not updating in a long time and I am willing to take that seeing it's no one's fault but my own. However in the writing of this chapter I am afraid to say that my muse for the rest of the story is non-existent. My head for lack of a better term: a jumbled mess of ideas and theories that I may have lost the original idea I had for the story and it may take awhile before I regain it.

I know it feels like I'm making another excuse like the AJ note but I'm serious this time. For now I have nothing and I don't want to stress out anything in this story. I want it to come freely through inspiration and though she may be a fickle mistress, I know it will come back soon.

So until then please look through the earlier chapters and continue to clue me in on any mistakes or ideas that you want to express to me. Just don't flood me with flame mail please.

Also please stay tuned for some other stories that I have recently found muses for and will soon be in the process of making. They're mostly Naruto fics but I can't wait to make them. On that note I will also be going over Back to Start as well. I think I screwed something up there amd I'll check on it later.

Stay tuned for both the upcoming new stories and also for the near future return of

Mahou Sensei Demonica.

AJ Katon out.


	13. Annoucement

_Announcement_

Guys I'm experiencing a major problem. The Login station is not allowing me to update neither Back to Start or Kyuutsuki! Everytime I try to go in I get a message that says Error type 2 and they won't allow me to progress. If anyone can contact who manages the website and tell them it would be much appreciated.


End file.
